Une histoire de conte de fées
by blue moon 999
Summary: Le mélange d'un Drago, en jeune aristocrate qui ne veut pas obéir et d'un Harry, en héros qui ne veut pas grandir, cela donne une histoire de conte de fées sur fond de Peter Pan. Reprise du conte, mais remit à ma sauce. Yaoi soft
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme les autres ! Je compte sur vous pour me le dire !

PS : Pour ceux qui auraient commencés « Braquage », soyez rassurés je ne l'ai pas oublier et la suite en désormais en construction.

Allez, bonne lecture !

Une histoire de conte de fée.

Chapitre 1 :

Dans le Londres du 19ème siècle vivait une famille fortunée. Les Malefoy. Cette famille était composée de trois membres. Madame Malefoy, prénommée Narcissa, était une femme digne et bien élevée, obéissant toujours à son mari, ne le contredisant jamais, se tenant toujours à sa place et ne parlant que lorsqu'il le lui accordait. Monsieur Malefoy était le président d'une grande banque londonienne. Il prônait l'obéissance, le travail et le respect. Il était très sévère et ne s'occupait que très peu de sa famille. Pour finir, leur fils, Drago. Drago était un jeune homme blond âgé de 17 ans. Sa famille l'avait éduqué dans les bonnes manières et l'étiquette, de façon extrêmement sévère. Au point où le jeune garçon n'aimait pas vraiment sa famille.

Pour lui, son père et sa mère jouaient plus un rôle qu'autre chose. Mais ce jeune garçon avait un espoir. Un des serviteurs de sa mère lui avait, un jour, apporté un livre de contes pour enfants. Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il les lise, mais celui là avait échappé à sa surveillance. Il l'avait donc lut et relut et avait adoré toutes les histoires le composant. Drago passait sont temps à imaginer qu'il était un pirate, un bandit ou un prince et qu'il vivait de merveilleuses aventures. Mais ses parents le ramenaient toujours sur terre. Bien sûr, le jeune blond savait parfaitement rester à sa place et respectait la volonté de ses parents car il avait été éduqué ainsi. Mais un jour, un élément fit disparaître le respect qu'il ressentait pour ces derniers.

Alors que son père et sa mère lui avaient demandé de monter se coucher, Drago alla parler quelques secondes avec le majordome de son père, pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Puis, le blond repassa devant le salon où sa mère et son père discutaient tranquillement. Il surprit alors leur discussion.

- Mon cher, êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ?

- Plus que tout ma chère ! Notre fils épousera la jeune Parkinson, il prendra ainsi la place de gendre auprès de Mr Parkinson, qui possède une grande filière économique importante pour les banques et à la mort de ce cher homme, notre fils prendra sa place. Assurant ainsi, à notre établissement, une longévité plus que prospère.

- Mais, peut-être vaut-il mieux lui en parler, non ?

- Absolument pas, il n'a pas besoin d'être mit au courant ! Cet enfant est né pour m'obéir et donc, faire tout ce qui pourra me rapporter quelque chose !

- Mais vous le traitez comme un objet !

- Baissez d'un ton ma chère, sinon cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour vous !

- Pardonnez moi.

- Bien, mais il est vrai que de toute manière, cet enfant n'est qu'un jouet pour moi, juste là pour me servir et rien d'autre. Il fera mon bonheur !

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre sans faire un seul bruit. Il venait de comprendre que son existence n'avait été qu'un semblant de vie, une imitation. Son père avait tout contrôlé, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Il détestait sa vie, il voulait disparaître. Son père voulait déjà le marier. Cela voulait donc dire quitter la maison et ne plus revoir la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimée, sa mère, pour finir par mourir seul avec une femme qu'il n'aimerait peut-être jamais. Car il la connaissait la jeune Parkinson, Pansy, une vraie peste et en plus une vraie laideur ! Il ne voulait pas partir pour vivre ça ! Il ne voulait pas grandir pour que son père le mari ! Il ne voulait pas rester là ! Alors, malgré toute l'éducation qu'il avait reçut, Drago se posa au pied de son lit et se mit à sangloter doucement pour que ni son père ni sa mère ne l'entende.

Dans le ciel, une petite créature se baladait tranquillement, voletant dans les airs sans se poser trop de questions. Cette petite créature était une fée, une fée portant un très jolie nom : Luna. Elle venait de quitter son petit pays pour une petite balade, mais comptait bien y retourner dès son petit tour finit.

Au moment où elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de rentrer avant que ses amis ne s'inquiètent, elle entendit de légers pleurs, comme si un enfant se retenait de faire du bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la source des sanglots et fut surprise de découvrir un jeune homme de 17 ans, blond. Il était assit par terre, dos au lit, le haut de son corps appuyé contre ce dernier. Le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle savait que dans ce monde, les enfants étaient souvent meurtris par les adultes.

Combien en avait-elle ramenés après qu'ils eu été abandonnés ? Mais le jeune homme était légèrement plus âgé que ceux qu'elle accompagnait habituellement vers son monde, mais peut être qu'il pourrait lui tenir compagnie à Lui. Après tout, ils devaient avoir à peut près le même âge physiquement. La petite fée s'approcha alors doucement du garçon, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop peur. Une fois qu'elle se fut posée sur le lit, elle l'appela.

- Petit garçon ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et se mit à chercher rapidement d'où pouvais provenir cette voix. Mais ne voyant personne, il s'apprêta à remettre sa tête sur ses bras, lorsque son regard croisa celui du petit être. Son premier réflex fut de vouloir hurler, le deuxième de se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son et ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée en particulier, sa mère et son père qui dormaient peut-être. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la chose qui était devant lui.

Il fit alors brusquement le rapprochement avec l'une des créatures qu'il avait vu dans son petit livre de conte. Une fée. Ce petit être était une fée. Mais pourquoi une fée était-elle entrée dans sa chambre ? Comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais je suis venu car j'ai entendu tes pleurs. Que t'arrive t-il ?

Étrangement, Drago se dit qu'il pourrait bien tout lui dire, après tout, sa mère ne le croirait sûrement pas s'il lui disait qu'il avait rencontré une fée. Elle lui demanderait plutôt où il avait entendu ce mot et là, ce serait vraiment dangereux pour lui et le serviteur qui l'avait aidé.

- Mon père veut que je me mari alors que je ne le veux absolument pas. De plus, il ne m'aime pas, il ne me voit que comme un jouet, un outil à utiliser pour sa renommée !... En plus, ma mère le laisse faire! Je déteste mes parents ! Mon père surtout ! Je voudrais partir d'ici !... Ou ne pas grandir pour ne pas avoir à supporter une femme dans ma vie. Pas que les femmes soit méchante, mais…

Luna comprit que le jeune homme avait bien vu qu'elle était une fille et avait eu peur de la froisser. Elle lui sourie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout visée. Si ce garçon ne souhaitait pas rester avec ses parents et, surtout, ne voulais pas grandir, alors tout était parfait pour son petit plan.

- Dis-moi ton nom jeune homme, s'il te plait.

- Oh pardon, je m'appel Drago, Drago Malefoy. Et toi comment te nommes-tu ?

- Moi je porte le nom de Luna ! Je suis une fée, comme tu as pu le deviner et j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- De venir avec moi ! Je t'emmènerais loin de tes parents, dans un endroit magnifique, avec plein d'autres enfants. Là-bas, tu pourras jouer et rire autant que tu veux!

- M'emmener ? Mais, je ne te connais pas et où est cet endroit ?

- Viens voir !

La petite fée s'approcha du balcon en voletant et se posa sur la balustrade. Drago s'approcha à son tour. Luna tendit son doigt vers le ciel et dit.

- Tu vois les deux étoiles l'une à côté de l'autre ?

- Oui…

- Hé bien c'est la deuxième étoile à droite et après c'est tout droit jusqu'au matin !

- Que….Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Hé bien, il faut passer dans l'étoile et continuer jusqu'à ce que l'on voit la lumière du jour.

- Ton explication se rapproche beaucoup de la manière dont on atteint le paradis.

- Le paradis ?

- Rien, laisses, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Mais il est impossible d'aller là où tu veux m'emmener ! On ne peut pas y accéder à moins de voler !

- Hé bien oui !

- Toi tu peux mais pas moi ! Et de toute façon cela est totalement absurde, ça défit toutes les lois de la gravitée et de la science elle-même !

Luna comprit qu'elle avait affaire à un jeune homme très terre à terre. Mais cela l'amusait encore plus, car il allait tomber de haut.

- Et si je te dis que tout cela est possible ? Serrais-tu prêt à tenter l'aventure ?

- Si tout cela est possible et que tu m'en donnes la preuve ! Je suis d'accord pour participer à cette aventure.

- Mais je suis une preuve vivante que tout cela est possible !

- Faux ! Tu peux très bien être une hallucination de mon cerveau qui cherche un moyen de me faire sortir de ma tristesse pour que je ne me détruise pas ! Alors prouves-moi que… Je peux voler et je te suivrais où tu le souhaites !

- Très bien petit, tu vas voir ! Par contre, il va me falloir un peu d'aide. Ho ! Pas grand-chose, penses juste à quelque chose d'agréable et fermes les yeux !

Drago regarda la fée quelques secondes et se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il essaya de trouver un souvenir heureux. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps avant d'en trouver un. Il choisit le moment où il avait ouvert le livre de conte pour la première fois et qu'il avait lut la première histoire et admiré la première image. Il se mit à penser très fortement à ce moment de sa courte vie.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, rien ne semblait avoir changé en lui et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il en avait assez d'attendre et de se concentrer, il ouvrit donc les yeux. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le petit visage de Luna, mais quelque chose semblait clocher. Il était maintenant debout et il voyait le HAUT de la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il voulut pousser un cri, mais l'émerveillement avait totalement prit le contrôle de son corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser en boucle « Je vole ! Je vole ! ».

Luna lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Alors, maintenant tu es convaincu que tout cela est possible ?

- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire mais…

- Es-tu prêt à me suivre ?

- Oui, tout pour quitter cette vie !

- Alors continu à penser à tes souvenirs heureux et suis moi !

Luna se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre de la chambre et passa de l'autre côté. Le blond eu tout d'abord du mal à trouver le moyen d'avancer. Mais, une fois que cela fut fait, il se mit à suivre le plus rapidement possible la petite fée.

Ils passèrent devant Big Ben et au dessus de plusieurs parcs magnifiques. Drago s'extasia devant cette vue splendide. Puis ils prirent la direction de l'étoile que Luna lui avait montrée. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'en rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Soudain, il fut prit dans un tourbillon de couleur. Le blond se concentra sur la petite lumière que dégageait sa guide et sur sa pensée heureuse. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut, le tourbillon de couleur s'évapora et Drago put admirer une magnifique île, trônant au milieu d'une mer d'un bleu pur et magnifique. Dans un coin, il put voir un bateau encré assez loin de la côte. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le drapeau, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un navire marchant, loin de là même.

Soudainement, il vit la fée plonger rapidement en direction de l'île, il la suivit donc, mais à une allure plus modérée. Alors qu'il se rapprochait énormément de l'île et du bateau, des cris s'élevèrent de ce dernier. Drago ne les comprenait pas, mais il entendit parfaitement le coup de canon qui fut tiré. Et apparemment dans sa direction, vu la sensation qu'il venait d'avoir au niveau de la jambe, comme si quelque chose venait de le frôler. Il comprit alors pourquoi Luna avait accéléré et il fit de même.

Malheureusement, il était beaucoup moins doué et lorsqu'il atteignit le branchage des arbres il se cogna une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'écraser brutalement au sol. Sa tête cogna quelque chose de dur et il ne vit qu'une immense étendu verte avant de perdre conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Une histoire de conte de fée

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Drago se sentit bizarre. Il ne reconnaissait aucune odeur et surtout, les gens qui étaient autour de lui faisaient un bruit insupportable avec leurs chuchotements ! Il décida d'étudier sa situation avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui semblait être allongé sur quelque chose de doux et d'épais, ensuite il y avait du monde autour de lui. Que s'était t-il passer avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ? Il se souvenait de sa chambre, de la discutions de son père avec sa mère et… Oh mon dieu ! La fée ! Luna l'avait emmené jusque dans un autre monde et il s'était fait tirer dessus à coup de boulet de canon ! Il l'avait finalement suivit. Il se trouvait donc loin de ses parents et de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il bougea légèrement à cette réalisation. Les bruits autour de lui cessèrent brusquement.

Le blond se dit alors qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, il souleva ses paupières, prenant le temps d'observer son entourage. Il y avait cinq enfants autour de lui. Ils devaient avoir entre 7 et 13 ans. Drago finit par ouvrir totalement les yeux, personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur entre dans la pièce. Le blond avait eu le temps d'observer son entourage et les environs.

Il s'emblait que tout était fait de bois. Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit sommaire et recouvert d'une peau, il ne voulait pas savoir de quel animal elle provenait. Il y avait des meubles en bois, une petite porte dans le fond et une autre vers la droite. Une peau d'ours était fixé pour masquer l'entré d'une autre pièce sur la gauche. Tout semblait assez rustique et surtout, fait à la main.

Les gens autour de lui n'étaient enfaite que des enfants. Il y avait deux roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eau et devaient avoir 13 ans. Un des garçons avait les cheveux brun clair, pas loin des 10 ans. Un autre garçon, brun cette fois, devait aussi avoir dans les 10 ans. Le dernier enfant avait des cheveux châtains et devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans.

Il était totalement effaré de voir des enfants d'un tel âge ensemble et surtout autour de lui. Lorsque Luna entra, il se concentra immédiatement sur elle. C'était la seule qu'il connaissait un peu

- Ah, Drago tu te réveilles enfin ! Les enfants je vous présentes Drago ! Drago, voici les jumeaux Fred et George ainsi que Théo, Blaise et Neville ! Les enfants perdus de l'île du pays imaginaire !

- L'île de quoi ?

- Du pays imaginaire, c'est le nom du monde où tu te trouves maintenant. Répondit un des deux jumeaux.

- Merci, mais je...

- Les garçons, maintenant Drago fait aussi partit des enfants perdus, il est l'un des vôtres. Même s'il est un peu plus vieux que vous !

- Il est comme Harry ? Demanda le jeune Blaise.

- Exactement Blaise, il est comme Harry !

- Heu….Qui est Harry ?

- C'est notre chef ! S'exclama fièrement Théo.

Bizarrement, les garçons commencèrent à expliquer au blond ce qu'était le pays imaginaire, que pour y venir il fallait qu'Harry ou Luna les trouvent et qu'ils les emmènent avec eux. Pour l'instant, tous les enfants recueillis étaient des garçons et cela n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

L'île était très grande, ils montrèrent à Drago les différents coins sur une carte assez grossièrement dessinée. Il pouvait voir : le lagon des Sirènes, la réserve des indiens, la forêt et l'arbre creux, qui était le nom de leur cachette. Ainsi que la baie des pirates, bien sûr. Il fallait savoir que les enfants perdus et les pirates étaient en conflits. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais cela ne gênait absolument pas les enfants qui adoraient en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux pirates. Mais à part Harry, personne n'avait osé s'attaquer directement au capitaine, car il leur avait dit que c'était vraiment trop risqué pour eux et ils l'écoutaient.

Drago avait très bien comprit qu'ici, ce « Harry » était le chef et que les enfants le respectaient fortement. Mais ce respect était différent de celui qu'il avait connu avec son père. On sentait bien, dans les paroles des enfants qu'ils le respectaient, mais que lui aussi les respectait.

Les enfants lui racontèrent plusieurs de leurs aventures et le blond dû avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie. Les cinq garçons l'avaient totalement acceptés parmi eux. Ils lui expliquèrent que les jumeaux avaient été enlevés et abandonnés très jeunes. C'était Harry qui les avait trouvés. Ils avaient grandit ici, mais maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus que deux ans avant d'arrêter totalement de grandir. Car cette île avait une particularité, elle empêchait ceux qui l'habitait de grandir au delà de 15 ans. Les seuls adultes qui existaient étaient les pirates et les indiens. Eux étaient là depuis si longtemps que le charme de l'île ne leur faisait plus rien.

Ensuite Théo. Il s'était perdu dans la forêt et après deux jours d'errance, Luna l'avait retrouvée et avait découvert que ses parents avaient abandonné les recherches, car ils n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu de lui. Les parents de Blaise étaient décédés dans un accident et l'enfant avait été laissé pour mort sur le lieu de l'accident. Personne n'avait remarqué le petit corps abandonné parmi les fourrés. Luna l'avait retrouvé quasiment mort de froid. Enfin, la mère de Neville était morte en accouchant et son père, ne voulant pas de l'enfant, l'avait abandonné. Harry l'avait entendu pleurer et l'avait ramené avec lui.

Luna lui expliqua également qu'elle avait emmené Harry sur l'île et qu'il avait été l'un des premiers garçons perdu de l'île. Il était là depuis si longtemps qu'il la connaissait quasiment par cœur et que tout le monde sur l'île le connaissait. Certain indiens racontaient même que depuis le temps, la magie de l'île était rentré en lui. Mais les enfants n'en avaient jamais eu la preuve. Appart, qu'il pouvait volé sans l'aide de la poussière de fée.

Par contre, personne ne savait pourquoi Harry avait été amené par Luna et cette dernière ne voulait rien divulguer.

Il se passa donc plusieurs heures d'explication, jusqu'à ce que l'un des jumeaux propose de faire visiter l'île à Drago. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il était plus vieux qu'eux ne dérangeait pas les autres enfants.

Drago lui était aux anges. Il venait de se faire des amis pour la première fois et découvrait un nouveau monde. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son père et allait sûrement vivre des aventures extraordinaires ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment heureux.

Les garçons sortirent donc de l'arbre creux et menèrent Drago à travers la forêt, bien décidés à lui dévoiler les alentours de leur cachette.

Dans un autre coin de l'île, un jeune homme volait rapidement dans les airs, évitant habilement les balles de ses ennemis.

- Hé bien messieurs ! Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à viser correctement ? Votre capitaine ne doit vraiment pas être content !

- La ferme sale gamin, si t'arrêtais de bouger !

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver, mais je peux faire quelques chose ! Essayez de m'attraper maintenant !

Le jeune garçon se posa au sol et commença à courir dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas peur de se perdre, puisqu'il la connaissait comme sa poche. Par contre, les pirates qui le poursuivaient eurent un moment d'hésitation face au bois peu accueillant. Mais l'image de leur capitaine en colère contre eux les fit avancer, coursant le jeune homme malgré tout.

Drago et ses amis s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cache-cache, dans un périmètre déterminé par Luna de façon à ce que le blond ne se perde pas dans la forêt. Le jeune homme était donc à la recherche de ses compagnons de jeux lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Il aperçu trois hommes. Vu leurs habits, Drago devina tout de suite qu'ils faisaient partis des pirates. Le blond commença à reculer doucement, tout en surveillant les trois hommes.

À force, il se retrouva dans une clairière. Il était seul, mais entendait des gens se rapprocher de sa position. Il attrapa donc rapidement une branche qui lui semblait solide et se prépara à recevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Mais, lorsqu'il vit ses compères sortir des fourrées, il abaissa son arme.

- Drago ! Vite suis nous, les pirates sont dans la forêt. Ils recherchent Harry ! S'exclama Fred.

- Il faut vite que nous allions nous mettre à l'abri ! Continua George.

Mais, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de l'autre côté de la clairière, plusieurs hommes du capitaine Lord Voldemort sortirent de la forêt, les entourant presque entièrement. L'étau se resserra et ils furent acculés contre un énorme rocher.

Drago se plaça devant les enfants de façon à ce qu'ils soient derrière. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés et c'était lui le plus âgé, donc c'était a lui de les protéger.

Un des hommes s'approcha. Son visage le faisait ressembler à un horrible rat d'égout.

- Donne nous les enfants et ont te laissera la vie sauve !

- Non ! Si vous les voulez, venez les chercher !

L'homme s'approcha rapidement dans l'intention d'attraper un des enfants. Mais Drago fut bien plus vif et assena un coup de branche magistrale dans la figure de l'homme rat. Ce dernier hurla à la mort, traitant le blond de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et imaginable mais recula tout de même.

- Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous vous approchez ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Et voila ce qui t'attends si tu ne nous laisses pas passer ! Rétorqua un des matelots en sortant son pistolet armé le dirigeant droit sur le blond.

Malgré la menace, Drago n'en démordit pas et ne fit pas un geste. Il était hors de question de se rendre sans combattre. Son père lui avait tout de même inculqué quelques principes corrects. L'homme posa alors son doigt sur la queue de détente de l'arme et tira. Heureusement, le blond avait de très bon réflex et à l'entente du coup de feu, il se pencha légèrement vers la gauche. Les enfants s'étaient tous baissés, et la balle passa à quelques centimètres du visage du blond. Le pirate se préparait à réarmer, mais il fut brusquement bousculé par un de ses camarades qui venait d'être éjecté des fourrés derrière eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

Le pirate n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un autre matelot lui tombait dessus de façon assez lourde. Il en fut l'assommer. Tous les autres oublièrent les enfants et se concentrèrent sur ce qui semblait avancer dans leur direction à travers la forêt. Brusquement, un éclaire verte leur passa à quelques centimètres et alla se poser doucement devant les enfants.

- Hé bien messieurs ! Je crois que vous êtes les derniers, vos camarades ont déjà abandonnés la bataille et les autres semblent faire une sieste ! Fit le jeune homme qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Harry Potter ! Un jour le capitaine aura ta peau !

- Et je suis sûr que ce jour là n'est pas près d'arriver ! Vous voulez un exemple ?

À la menace déguisée, les deux hommes prirent rapidement leurs jambes à leur cou et filèrent à travers la verdure. Une fois sûr que les hommes avaient totalement disparus et n'étaient pas près de revenir, le jeune homme se tourna vers le groupe qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Alors comme ça on sort sans m'en avertir ? Heureusement que Luna m'a prévenue ! Fit le nouveau venu avec un magnifique sourire. Son ton ne contenait aucune once de reproche. Bien au contraire, il semblais presque amusé par la situation.

- Désolé Harry... On voulait juste jouer avec Drago.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau que Luna nous a ramenée ! Bienvenu sur notre île, ou en tout cas, ce que nous considérons comme notre île.

- Je… Merci.

Harry jeta un regard plus que profond au blond. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait largement plus de 15 ans, alors pourquoi Luna l'avait-elle ramené avec elle ? Bien sûr, elle lui avait expliqué la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme pendant qu'il jouait avec les pirates, mais il pressentait que la petite fée lui cachait quelque chose.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Il y avait un trou près de la tête blonde, comme un coup de pistolet. Le brun s'approcha légèrement du trou formé dans le rocher. Effectivement, cette cavité avait bien été formée par une balle, mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle aussi près du blond. Il eu rapidement sa réponse.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Il y avait plein de pirates et Drago se tenait fièrement devant nous ! Fit Blaise.

- Il leur a dit de ne pas approcher, qu'il ne nous laisserait pas ! Et quand l'un des pirates a avancé il lui a donné un grand coup de bâton en pleine figure ! Continua Ron.

- C'était magnifique ! Pettigrow a fait une drôle de tête, je suis sûr que son nez est cassé. Puis après, un autre a pointé son pistolet sur Drago et… Renchérit George.

- …Lui il n'a pas bougé ! Il est resté à sa place et quand le coup est partit, nous on s'est tous couchés à terre mais lui, il a juste penché la tête sur le côté et a éviter la balle ! Harry c'était trop top ! S'écria Fred.

Les deux jumeaux étaient en totale admiration devant le blond et son exploit. Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil à Neville, il préférait faire confiance au petit garçon, car lui n'enjolivait jamais la situation. Il s'accroupit alors devant le plus jeune des enfants et dit :

- Alors Neville, c'est vrai tout ce qu'ils racontent, ça c'est passé ainsi ?

- Oui…

- Et toi aussi il t'a impressionné ?

- …Oui !

- Eh bien, je pense que sur ce coup là, tu fais l'unanimité Drago ! Harry fit un grand sourire dans sa direction et le blond se sentit d'un seul coup très bien. Le brun lui tendit une main que Drago se dépêcha de prendre.

- Bienvenu parmi les enfants perdus Drago !

- OUAI !

Tous les enfants avaient crié d'une même voix et commencèrent à faire une ronde autour des deux plus âgés. Harry eu un peu de mal à les calmer, mais ils finirent par tous rentrer à l'arbre creux, décidant que ce soir ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Drago apprit les règles de la chasse aux trésors, de la bataille de gadoue, de la chasse aux indiens et de beaucoup d'autres jeux que les enfants aimaient pratiquer. Evidement, ils voulurent tout lui montrer immédiatement et Il fallut beaucoup de patience à Harry pour arriver à les calmer totalement et à leur expliquer qu'ils pourraient tous jouer demain, à condition de ne pas trop s'approcher de la côte, les pirates y étant encore assez présent.

Lorsque tous les petits furent couchés, Harry proposa à Drago de dormir dans sa chambre, les enfants remuaient assez lorsqu'ils dormaient. Une fois dans la partie de l'arbre creux qui faisait office de chambre pour le brun, le jeune homme découvrit un immense lit créer avec du bois, de la mousse et des peaux d'animaux. Malgré sa composition, il semblait très accueillant. Harry s'installa en tailleur et fit signe au blond de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Drago, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose de très important.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais que tu respectes une règle très importante. Ne t'approche jamais du port des pirate, tu as dû le voir en arrivant ou sinon, les enfants ont dû te le situer.

- Oui, mais pourquoi devrais-je ne pas approcher de ce….port ?

- Il faut que tu saches que cette île a une capacité, en quelque sorte, elle nous permet à nous, les enfants, de ne pas grandir au delà de 15 ans et si nous arrivons en aillant déjà dépasser cette… limite, nous ne grandissons plus. Evidement, cela ne s'applique pas au peuple des indiens, que tu rencontreras rapidement je pense. Eux sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi ou même Luna. Mais les pirates, eux, étaient des enfants de l'île qui ont voulu grandir.

- Mais, puisque l'île ne permet pas de grandir, comment ont-ils fait ?

- En réalité, c'est assez simple. D'abord, il faut que tu saches que Lord Voldemort est le chef des pirates. Il est arrivé sur l'île des années avant moi, mais il y a eu un moment ou il ne voulait plus rester un enfant et souhaita grandir. Luna m'a expliqué qu'il existait une source dont l'eau permettait de grandir. On vieillit selon le quantité d'eau que l'on boit ou le temps qu'on la touche. C'est assez compliqué.

- Alors, il a choisit lui-même de devenir un adulte ?

- Oui. Apparemment il y avait d'autres fées avant Luna qui s'occupaient d'amener des enfants. Voldemort les a tous entrainés avec lui pour les rendre adultes. Lorsque Luna m'a amené sur l'île, Voldemort à essayer de me prendre avec lui, le problème était que je ne voulais vraiment pas grandir et que j'ai dit non. À partir de là, les choses se sont envenimées, cet homme a voulut continuer d'enrôler des enfants pour les rendre adultes et les contrôler. Mais j'ai pris la décision de protéger tous les enfants qui arriveraient sur l'île.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Luna et moi avons trouvé l'arbre creux peu après. Puis les jumeaux sont arrivés. Ce sont les premiers à être resté aussi longtemps à mes côtés. Puis Théo et Blaise sont restés, suivit par Neville. Cela fait déjà un bon moment que nous somme tous ensemble et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Même si ça peut paraître égoïste. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent eux aussi de la bais des pirates.

- Je comprends… Mais c'est vraiment incroyable tout cela ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve !

- Eh bien crois moi, tu n'es pas du tout en train de rêver. Allez, nous devrions dormir. Demain sera une dure journée pour toi, les enfants vont vouloir tout te montrer à la fois, il va falloir t'accrocher.

- Tu étais pareil à l'arrivée des jumeaux, Harry ! Fit une petite voix.

- Luna ! Où étais-tu passée ?

- Faire un petit tour pour vérifier les environs. Il n'y a rien à signaler. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons !

- Bonne nuit Luna ! La petite fée passa à travers la peau d'ours tendue, servant de porte.

- Bien, allez Drago, au lit.

Harry se releva le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon. Puis il s'allongea sous la peau. Drago se leva aussi du lit et regarda autour de lui, cherchant un autre lit. Voyant que le blond restait debout au milieu de la pièce Harry tapota la place libre à côté de lui.

- Tu dors là.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas…

- Ah, laisse moi deviner, toi tu es aristocrate ! Les bonnes meurs et l'étiquette. Ah la la ! Ça faisait longtemps. Drago ici, sur cette île, tout cela n'existe pas, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça n'apporte pas de problèmes à notre petite communauté.

- Heu…

- Je ne te ferais rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, ils y sont tous passés avant toi et aucun n'en est mort. Je l'avoue, ils ont peut être perdu quelques neurones mais sinon, rien de grave.

Le blond eu un sourire franc et se dirigea vers la place libre. Il enleva à son tour ses chaussures, sa veste, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise, se retrouvant également en caleçon comme l'autre garçon. Il se glissa ensuite sous la peau d'animal qu'Harry soulevait pour l'aider. Étrangement, il se sentit tout de suite au chaud et confortablement installé.

- Bonne nuit Drago !

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Ce dernier souffla dans la bougie placée de son côté du lit qui éclairait à elle seule toute la pièce. Les dernières pensées du blond avant de s'endormir furent de se demander pourquoi il se sentait si à l'aise alors qu'il dormait tout près d'un autre garçon.


	3. Chapter 3

TADA! Voilà la suite tant attendue d'une histoire de conte de fée! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et j'espère en recevoir encore plein d'autre pour savoir si ce chapitre vous a plus autant que les autre!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait drôlement bien. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être couché dans les draps de son lit.

Il commença à se remémorer doucement la journée de la veille. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se souvenait de tout.

Son regard tomba sur une pièce circulaire avec une peau d'ours qui faisait office de porte. Le lit, dans lequel il était allongé, était assez sommaire mais vraiment confortable. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour se réinstaller confortablement, son regard tomba directement sur un visage magnifique encadré de cheveux brun plus qu'emmêlés.

Drago arrêta immédiatement de bouger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ce visage. Harry. Il se rappela la façon dont l'autre garçon l'avait accueilli et lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui.

Evidemment à force d'être fixé, le jeune homme commença à se réveiller doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses deux grands yeux verts, il tomba directement dans ceux bleu gris de Drago. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qui était ce jeune garçon. Une fois cela fait, il fit un magnifique sourire au blond.

- Bonjour Drago ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Harry commençait à se lever pour sortir du lit.

- Heu… très bien merci… et toi ?

- Bien merci ! Je te conseille de te lever maintenant, car les petits monstres ne vont pas tarder à venir pour voir si tu es réveillé et prêt à sortir. Je te l'ai dit, une longue journée t'attend.

Une fois sortit totalement du lit, le brun s'étira de façon féline. Drago ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir le corps de l'autre garçon. Il était élancé avec une belle musculature. Sa peau bronzée était uniforme et semblait aussi douce que la soie.

Soudain, la peau d'ours fut soulevée et cinq enfants entrèrent en criant dans la chambre.

- Aller ! Debout ! Il est l'heure d'aller s'amuser ! S'exclama un des jumeaux en sautant sur le lit. Il fut rapidement suivit par son frère et le reste des garçons.

- Je te l'avais dit. Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les enfants parlaient tous en même temps pour définir le programme de la journée et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider. Le brun se contentait de s'habiller tranquillement, assez loin du lit pour ne pas être gêné par les cinq chenapans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry eu pitié de leur nouvelle recrue.

- Les garçons, pour pouvoir sortir, il faudrait déjà que vous laissiez Drago se lever et s'habiller.

- Oui ! S'écrièrent les enfants d'une seule voix.

Enfin, Drago fut libre de ses mouvements. Il put se lever et attraper ses habits. Il s'apprêtait à s'habiller, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les cinq enfants le fixaient lourdement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Drago lança un regard suppliant au chef de la petite bande. Ce dernier pouffa, mais décida de faire preuve de bonté. Il se tourna en directions des enfants.

- Dites les garçons, j'espère que la joie d'aller vous amuser, ne vous a pas fait oublier de préparer le petit déjeuner !

Brusquement, tous les enfants baissèrent la tête.

- Alors ? Fit Harry avec une pointe de reproche dans la voie.

- On va le faire tout de suite Harry ! Fit Blaise.

Les enfants sortirent en trombe de la chambre. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'un brouhaha infernal se fasse entendre.

- Merci. Souffla Drago.

- De rien. Mais il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Ils sont toujours comme ça. Aller, je te laisse t'habiller tranquille et je vais vérifier qu'il ne saccage pas le reste de notre maison. Avec un autre sourire, Harry abandonna Drago au bord du grand lit.

Le blond se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon et le reste de sa tenue. Il laissa tout de même sa veste de côté, restant en chemise. Puis, à son tour, il traversa la porte de peau pour se retrouver dans le salon de sa nouvelle maison.

Car pour l'instant, Drago n'avait pas du tout envi de rentrer chez lui. Il savait bien que sa mère devait se faire du souci, au contraire de son père qui devait plutôt être dégoûté de perdre les avantages que le mariage de son fils aurait pu lui apporter. C'était bien fait pour lui !

Une table avait fait son apparition au milieu du salon. Les enfants y avaient installés sept assiettes en bois avec leurs couverts et plusieurs plats de fruits. Une fois la table correctement mise, ils s'installèrent. Le nouvel arrivant se retrouva à la droite d'Harry qui lui dit de se servir comme il le souhaitait, tout en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Drago était peu habitué à ce genre de sourire. Le genre sincère. Il voyait bien que les sourires du brun étaient remplis de gentillesse et non de politesse ou de sarcasme comme ceux de son père. Ce n'était pas non plus des sourires forcés. Ils étaient pleins de bons sentiments et de douceur. De plus, il trouvait qu'Harry était vraiment magnifique quand il souriait.

Drago rougit à cette réflexion personnelle. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de trouver un autre garçon magnifique ? L'air de l'île devait lui faire perdre la tête. En même temps, qui resterait normal en vivant ce qu'il était entrain de vivre. Il s'y était d'ailleurs habitué un peu vite !

Le blond haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas encore totalement réalisé ce qui lui arrivait et se servit rapidement dans les différentes corbeilles de fruits présentes sur la table.

Le repas fut rapidement fini. Drago aida à débarrasser et à ranger la table dans un coin.

- Aller, maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller dehors ! Fit Blaise en attrapant la manche droite de Drago.

Le jeune homme fut donc entrainé dans l'escalier qui conduisait à la sortie secrète de l'arbre creux. Une fois tout le monde dehors, Harry se posta devant les garçons perdus.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous amuser ! Mais on respecte bien la première règle. D'accord ?

- Oui ! Firent les enfants d'une seule et même voix.

- Et pas de chasse aux indiens aujourd'hui ! Le grand chef est alité, alors n'allez pas les déranger.

- D'accord Harry. Mais on peut aller au lagon des sirènes ? Demanda Neville.

- Bien sûr… À tout à l'heure.

Le brun s'élança alors en direction du ciel et disparut vers l'Est.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Harry volait ! Pour de vrai ! Il avait cru qu'il avait rêvé lorsqu'il s'était rappelé que la fée Luna l'avait fait voler pour l'amener jusqu'au pays imaginaire. Mais apparemment cela était tout à fait possible ! En tout cas, sur cette île.

Devant l'air abasourdit du blond, les enfants perdus furent plus qu'amusés.

- Tu n'as jamais volé Drago ? Demanda timidement Neville.

- Si, enfin je crois. Lorsque Luna m'a amener sur l'île.

- Mais est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? Fit Blaise.

- Non. Ça me paraît impossible.

- Et pourtant, ça l'est. Sauf qu'Harry est le seul à pouvoir le faire sans l'aide de Luna. Expliqua Théo.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago, de plus en plus intéressé par tout cela.

- Il faut deux choses importantes pour voler…

- Des pensées heureuses très fortes, comme des rêves ou des souvenirs importants et…

- De la poussière de fée. Les jumeaux avaient enchainés l'un derrière l'autre, ce qui amusa beaucoup le blond.

- La poussière de fée, c'est Luna qui nous la procure ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Sans elle on ne peux pas voler, mais Harry y arrive parce qu'il est là depuis tellement longtemps que la magie de l'île est profondément encrée en lui. Et la poussière de fée en fait partie ! Expliqua Neville.

- Oui ! Mais Luna a aussi dit, qu'un jour, elle s'était tellement énervée contre Harry qu'elle l'avait recouvert de poussière de fée. Il en avait tellement aspirer et avaler qu'il a été malade pendant plus d'une semaine. Ça pourrait aussi être à cause de ça. Mais on n'a jamais voulut essayer. Fit Théo.

Drago explosa de rire. L'image d'Harry recouvert d'une poussière dorée au point que seul ses bras et ses jambes étaient visibles, le fit se plier en deux. Les garçons perdus se mirent à rire aussi, entrainés par l'hilarité du blond.

Après quelques minutes, Drago se reprit doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, une idée lui vint.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais aussi apprendre à voler ? Avec de la poussière de fée bien sûr.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Par contre, il faudra que ce soit Harry qui t'apprenne. Luna n'accepte de donner sa poussière que si Harry est d'accord ou le lui demande. Expliqua Neville.

- Hé bien, je n'aurais qu'à le lui demander plus tard ! S'amusa Drago. La perspective de voler dans les airs le mettait vraiment de très bonne humeur.

- Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda finalement Théo.

- On a qu'à faire visiter le lagon des sirènes à Drago ! Répondit Fred.

- C'est une très bonne idée frérot ! S'exclama George. Et sans attendre l'avis des trois autres enfants, les deux roux attrapèrent chacun un bras du blond et l'emmenèrent vers le Sud.

- Direction le lagon ! Firent Blaise et Théo d'une même voix en brandissant un point vers le ciel, un grand sourire illuminant leurs visages.

Après avoir marché pendant une éternité à travers la forêt luxuriante qui recouvrait presque toute l'île, les six enfants arrivèrent devant une magnifique plage. Drago n'avait jamais vu un sable aussi fin et une eau aussi translucide. De plus le ciel bleu et l'eau se mélangeaient à l'horizon. On arrivait presque plus à faire la différence entre les deux.

- C'est magnifique. Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le bond.

- Et encore, tu n'as presque rien vu. Fit Blaise.

- Le lagon est un peu plus loin sur la droite ! Allez, venez ! Théo prenait déjà la tête du petit groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir quitté la plage. Le lagon des sirènes était encore plus splendide. Situé dans un renfoncement rocheux, il était de forme circulaire avec plusieurs petits îlots de roches qui apparaissaient ici et là. À droite, contre la paroi rocheuse se trouvait une cascade et l'eau était tellement claire qu'on pouvait parfaitement voir le fond alors qu'il devait se trouver au moins à 15 mètre de profondeur.

Ce paysage était incroyablement beau. Le blond se fit la réflexion que, si le reste de l'île était aussi magnifique, il n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui.

Attiré par la beauté des fonds marins, Drago ne put éviter de s'agenouiller pour observer de plus près le décor aquatique. Ainsi posé, au bord de l'eau, le regard totalement subjugué par les algues et leurs habitants, le blond ne vit pas les enfants s'éloigner doucement du bord avec de grands sourires. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les ombres qui se déplaçaient rapidement, longeant les bords du bassin naturel.

Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il se rendit compte que les enfants l'avaient laissé seul et qu'ils le regardaient avec des sourires amusés. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Soudain, sa main droite fut agrippée par quelque chose. Immédiatement, le blond se retourna. Il se rendit compte qu'une jeune fille blonde avait la tête hors de l'eau et lui faisait un grand sourire. Doucement, elle attira sa main vers elle, la faisant entrer lentement dans l'eau.

Totalement envouté, le blond se laissait faire. Son coude entra à son tour dans l'eau. Il était à genoux, plié en deux. Il savait que s'il se baissait plus, il tomberait à l'eau. Mais le regard que lui lançait la femme ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir assez pour se rendre compte qu'il risquait bien de se noyer.

Alors qu'il se penchait encore, Drago se sentit basculer vers l'avant. La femme l'avait tiré plus fort. Il vit l'eau s'approcher de plus en plus de son visage et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne savait pas nager. Alors s'il tombait à l'eau, il était clair qu'il allait se noyer. Cela le fit sortir de sa transe.

Il voulut retirer son poignet de la main de la jeune femme, mais cette dernière avait une force peu commune. Alors Drago ferma les yeux se disant que son rêve allait se finir de façon bien tragique.

Brusquement, il sentit deux bras l'attraper par la taille et le tirer vers l'arrière. Un drôle de sifflement strident lui vrilla les oreilles et il fut rapidement éloigné de l'eau. Drago essaya de reprendre contenance. Il avait faillit se noyer et il n'avait pas du tout réussit à réagir. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il des idées suicidaires sans qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même ?

Malgré lui, le blond se mit à trembler. Les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrèrent, le plaquant contre un torse.

- Ça va Drago ?

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix d'Harry. Se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment en sécurité, il se laissa aller contre le torse de l'autre garçon avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le brun sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en sentant le blond se reposer sur lui le temps de se calmer. Il lança un regard à la sirène qui avait faillit noyer Drago.

- Fleur ! Tu sais très bien que personne ne sait nager ici ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

- Je voulais juste lui faire un peu peur Harry, rien de bien méchant. Je voulais juste m'amuser. Hermione m'a dit que tu avais accueillis un nouveau garçon perdu. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi vieux !

- Fleur ! Harry savait parfaitement que la sirène ne voulait que s'amuser.

Les sirènes avaient une conception du jeux bien différente de celle des garçons perdus et sûrement très, très différente de celle de leur nouveau membre.

Soudain, fleur plongea vers le fond du bassin rocheux et disparut pendant plusieurs secondes.

Drago profitât de ce répit pour s'éloigner un peu du brun. Harry le lâcha avec un drôle de sentiment, comme s'il venait de perdre quelque chose.

- Merci, Harry.

- T'inquiètes Drago. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais pour ta sécurité, ne t'approche plus autant du bord. Les filles ont une façon de s'amuser bien à elles.

- D'accord.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire qui remua les entrailles du blond. Puis, il se tourna en direction des enfants. Bizarrement, ils reculèrent tous d'un même mouvement, la tête basse.

- Alors ? J'attends ! Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi personne n'a prévenu Drago du danger qu'il y avait à s'approcher du bord ?

- Ben… On pensait que…Comme il a le même âge que toi, il devait savoir nager. On ne pensaient pas que c'était aussi dangereux. Fit Blaise la tête baissée.

- Vous auriez pu lui poser la question avant de l'amener ici !

- Pardon Harry. Firent les enfants.

- Mais comment tu peux savoir que Drago ne sait pas nager ? Demanda Fred.

- Je… Je le sais c'est tout. Un noble n'apprend que très rarement à nager. Surtout lorsqu'il habite Londres. Luna m'a raconté ton histoire. Harry regardait Drago dans les yeux. Il semblait y desceller un sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu. Que pouvait bien penser le blond ?

Avant qu'Harry n'eu le temps de poser la question, un grand bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre. Tous les garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers le lagon. Drago fut subjugué par les créatures qui venaient d'apparaître.

Cinq sirènes se trouvaient maintenant dans le lagon. Deux blondes, une rousse, une brune et une aux cheveux ébène. Fleur se trouvait sur un rocher, les cheveux sur sa poitrine, cachée par deux coquillages. Sa queue était d'un vert d'eau magnifique. L'autre blonde et la rousse étaient dans l'eau près de Fleur. La jeune fille aux cheveux noir et la dernière étaient accoudées derrière elle, leurs queues ressortaient de temps en temps de l'eau.

- Bonjour les filles ! Fit Harry en s'approchant du bord. Drago préféra reculer. Il alla carrément rejoindre les autres enfants perdus.

- Bonjour Harry ! Firent les cinq sirènes d'une même voie.

Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec les créatures, Drago se pencha à l'oreille de Théo et demanda :

- Qui sont-elles ?

- Ben, se sont les cinq sirènes du lagon. La blonde de tout à l'heure c'est Fleur, l'autre c'est sa petite sœur Gabrielle. Ensuite, la rousse c'est Hermione, celle qui a les cheveux noir c'est Pansy et la dernière c'est Lavande.

- En plus, elles sont toutes folles d'Harry, sauf Hermione. Elle l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Renchérit Blaise.

- Hé bien, ça promet. Chuchota Drago.

- Bon, et si on allait voir ailleurs, parce que quand Harry commence à parler avec elles, y en a pour des heures ! S'exclama Fred.

- Surtout qu'il est déjà sur le rocher. Fit George.

A cette réplique, le blond tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, Harry était tout en haut sur le rocher des sirènes. Elles semblaient boire ses paroles.

Drago avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les salons de discussion que sa mère tenait. Parfois, elle invitait un noble et toutes les femmes se mettaient autour de lui pour qu'il raconte son histoire. Et évidemment, elles passaient leur temps à minauder.

Drago était écœuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Harry participer à ce petit jeu avec elle, lui semblait déplaisant au possible.

- Bon, y a t-il autre chose à voir que ce spectacle navrant ? Fit le blond en se tournant vers les enfants de façon à tourner entièrement le dos au brun et ses conquêtes.

- Hé bien… On va te faire visiter la forêt ! Comme ça, on pourra plus facilement jouer à la chasse aux trésors et à cache-cache ! S'exclama Théo.

- On peut y aller ? Parce que ça ne m'amuse pas de les voir comme ça moi ! Fit remarquer Neville les bras croisés.

- Allez Neville, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Harry ! Fit gentiment George en se penchant près du petit garçon.

Fred se coula près de Drago et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Neville est jaloux. Il ne supporte pas qu'Harry soit intéressé par autre chose que par nous. Il le voit un peu comme un père.

Drago ne répondit rien. Mais intérieurement, la remarque du roux avait fait son chemin. S'il interprétait correctement les évènements, alors lui aussi était jaloux. Il serait jaloux d'Harry ? Non… Il serait jaloux des sirènes. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Harry n'était pour lui, ni un père, ni un frère. Un ami d'accord, mais pourquoi être jaloux du fait qu'un ami parle à d'autre personne ? C'était stupide.

Il fut sorti de ses pensés par la main de Neville qui s'était glissée dans la sienne pour l'entrainer loin du lagon, vers la forêt. Un nouveau territoire à explorer.

Le blond décida de ne plus penser à tout cela et suivit rapidement les garçons perdus, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Harry en le voyant partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec la suite d'une histoire de conte de fée !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci encore pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Et peut être pour celle que vous m'enverrez, qui sais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement pour le blond. Ce fut une suite de rires, de cris et surtout de surprises. Les enfants perdus lui avaient montrés tous les coins de la forêt et bizarrement, Drago n'avait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin dans cette masse de verdure. Ils lui avaient également appris à grimper aux arbres et à utiliser un tronc d'arbre pour parcourir la rivière.

Ils avaient fait plus d'une bataille de gadoue, s'étaient rendus dans une sorte de grande prairie où les herbes leur arrivaient au dessus de la tête. Drago avait cru être perdu, mais il avait rapidement comprit qu'il suffisait de penser à l'endroit où on voulait aller pour y être conduit. C'était tout simplement magique, comme tout le reste de cette île.

À présent, ils étaient dans la clairière où les pirates les avaient trouvé lors du premier jour de Drago sur l'île. Ils avaient débuté une partie de cache-cache et c'était à Drago de les retrouver. Soudain, Fred et George apparurent à travers les buissons et autres feuillages.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Je n'ai même pas encore finit de compter. Fit le blond un peu perdu.

- Il commence à faire nuit. Et Harry ne veut pas que l'on soit dans la forêt la nuit. Le jour, elle est à nous. Mais la nuit elle appartient aux animaux, donc…Expliqua Fred.

-… Il faut que l'on rentre à l'arbre creux. Sinon on va avoir des problèmes. Termina George.

- Et où sont Neville, Blaise et Théo ?

- Ici ! Les trois garçons apparurent à leur tour de l'autre côté de la clairière.

- Alors on peut rentrer. Fit Drago.

Sur le chemin du retour, le blond se permit de se perdre dans ses pensées. Neville avait de nouveau prit sa main.

Ainsi donc, Drago se dit qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier l'île et la façon dont ils semblaient vivre. Ils mangeaient quand ils en avaient envi, principalement des fruits. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à attraper. Ils passaient leur temps à jouer. Ils pouvaient se salir autant qu'ils le voulaient. On pouvait presque dire qu'il n'y avait pas de règles. Les seules qui existaient, semblaient être posées par Harry.

Harry… le moment du lagon revient à l'esprit du blond. Il n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. Il n'avait plus tellement envi de rentrer maintenant. Il allait devoir le revoir. Ou, peut-être ne serait-il pas là. Peut-être était-il encore avec les sirènes.

Drago ne voulait plus y penser ! Il se concentra alors sur le chemin du retour, observant le comportement des enfants. Il se rendit compte que même s'ils avançaient à vive allure, la nuit tombait rapidement. Et plus la nuit tombait, plus les enfants semblaient avoir peur. Les bêtes habitants ces bois devaient vraiment être terribles pour que les enfants en aient si peur.

Heureusement, ce ne serait pas ce soir que Drago ferait leur connaissance. L'arbre creux leur apparut dans la pénombre du coucher de soleil.

Les enfants se dépêchèrent de passer par les différentes ouvertures qui permettaient d'entrer dans l'arbre. Drago prit l'escalier qu'ils avaient utilisé pour sortir au début de la journée. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon de l'arbre maison.

Chaque enfant se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Ils en tirèrent des lits ou des hamacs qu'ils disposèrent dans le salon. Drago reconnu un des lits. C'était celui dans lequel il s'était réveillé le premier jour. Il se mit alors à observer la pièce. Il y avait toujours les deux petites portes qu'il avait remarqué.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte de droite. Il l'ouvrit facilement, révélant une pièce pleine de coffres, de pièces d'or et autres objets de grande valeur.

- Mais qu'est ce que…?

- Ha ! Drago, tu as trouvé notre grenier ! S'exclama Fred.

- C'est là qu'on range le trésor lorsqu'on ne joue pas avec ! Expliqua George.

- Comment ça, « lorsqu'on ne joue pas avec » ? Demanda Drago plus que perturbé.

- Ben, quand on ne joue pas à la chasse aux trésors, on le range ici! Fit Blaise.

- Alors vous jouez avec un vrai trésor ? Mais… Il est à vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez découvert ?

- Ba, comment on pourrait jouer à la chasse au trésor si on n'avait pas de trésor ? Et non, il n'est pas à nous ! C'est Harry qui l'a trouvé, enfin… Dit Fred.

- Il l'a prit au Capitaine Lord Voldemort. Compléta George.

- Mais c'est du vol alors! Drago était plus que surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les enfants jouaient avec un véritable trésor et surtout qu'Harry ait volé un tel butin aux pirates.

- Mais non ! C'est le Capitaine qui à commencé ! Il l'a mit au défit de le lui prendre. Et Harry à réussit avec une grande facilité ! S'exclama Théo outré que l'on puisse penser qu'Harry serait capable de faire quelque chose de mal.

- D'accord, d'accord, Théo. J'ai compris. Harry n'a rien fait de mal. Mais il faut comprendre que sans toutes les infos, je ne peux pas faire les bonnes conclusions.

- Humm. Fit le petit garçon.

- Mais dit moi plutôt ce qu'il y a derrière la porte du fond. Fit gentiment Drago.

- On ne sait pas. Dit Neville un peu peiné.

- C'est la pièce d'Harry. On n'a pas le droit d'y entrer en fait. Expliqua Fred.

- Il a toujours la clé sur lui. Compléta George en lançant un regard triste vers à la porte.

- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans ? Drago devenait de plus en plus curieux. Que pouvait bien cacher l'autre garçon?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il y a dedans ne peut être que mauvais. Fit Théo tristement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry en sort, il ne sourit plus et il ne nous parle plus. Il va dans sa chambre et il nous demande de ne pas le déranger. Neville avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Drago comprit parfaitement que cette pièce était un sujet tabou pour tous les habitants de l'arbre creux. Il pourrait toujours poser la question à Luna. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas revu la petite fée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Son regard se porta sur le petit Neville. L'enfant faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Attendrit, le blond se pencha pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et le souleva du sol, avant de le positionna sur sa hanche. L'enfant, surprit, avait relevé les yeux vers le blond. Ce dernier prit la direction d'un des lits sortis et s'assit dessus. Il plaça Neville sur ses genoux, le tenant contre lui. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Neville. Tu sais, parfois les gens on besoin de penser à des choses tristes pour avancer dans leur vie.

- Mais Harry, il doit pas être triste. Fit doucement l'enfant.

- Tu sais, Harry est un être humain, comme nous. Lui aussi il à parfois des coups durs à supporter. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans ces moments là ?

- Non…

- Il ne faut pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre. Il faut que vous alliez tous le voir pour lui tenir compagnie et lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Blaise en venant s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr… Bon aller, changeons nous les idées ! Puisqu'on est coincé ici, quelqu'un aurait une histoire à raconter ? Une de vos aventures peut être.

- Moi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire ! Alors c'est arrivé avant que Neville n'arrive au pays imaginaire... Théo se lança dans son récit, pendant que Fred et George se trouvaient une place confortable dans un des hamacs déjà installés.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce soir là, il fut étonné de trouver toutes les lumières allumées dans l'arbre creux. Il était pourtant tard. Habituellement, les enfants ne l'attendaient pas pour aller se coucher.

À peine entré dans le salon, il trouva Drago et les enfants endormis sur le lit de Neville.

Le blond s'était endormit, appuyé contre la tête du lit, Neville dans ses bras et Blaise contre son flan gauche. Théo était endormi par terre contre le lit. Mais où étaient les jumeaux ? Un ronflement lui apporta la réponse. Il n'eu qu'à lever la tête pour se rendre compte que les jumeaux s'étaient endormis dans le hamac de Blaise.

Le tableau était vraiment magnifique. Ainsi endormis, ils ressemblaient à une famille.

Un léger malaise vient s'installer dans le cœur du brun. Une autre famille dont il ne faisait pas parti.

Harry ne voulait pas se pencher sur ses sentiments et décida à mettre les enfants au lit. Il attrapa donc Théo et le posa dans un des lits disponibles. Puis il souleva doucement Blaise et le plaça dans le troisième et dernier lit disponible.

Son regard s'attarda sur le blond et Neville. Comment faire pour coucher Neville sans réveiller Drago ? Impossible. Il fallait bien qu'il réveille le blond. Alors doucement, Harry se mit à remuer l'épaule du garçon.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre où il se trouvait et, surtout, dans quelle position. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il se rendit effectivement compte qu'ils avaient dû tous s'endormir pendant l'histoire de Théo. Un poids contre lui, lui rappela que Neville avait été sur ses genoux et qu'apparemment l'enfant avait décidé d'y élire domicile pour la nuit. Avec un sourire le blond coucha doucement l'enfant dans le lit avant de se lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'Harry était présent.

Malheureusement, pas encore totalement réveillé, Drago perdit l'équilibre. Deux bras passèrent autour de son torse pour le prévenir d'une chute plus que bruyante et douloureuse. Ces deux bras, il les connaissait déjà parfaitement. Il tourna à peine la tête lorsqu'il murmura « Harry ». Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il lui montra la porte en peau d'ours. Drago hocha la tête et le suivit à petit pas.

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry se posa tranquillement sur le bord du lit et tapota la place à ses côtés. Encore un peu endormi, le blond s'y assit sans y penser.

- Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée ? Demanda Harry en se penchant en arrière, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

- Humm… C'était bien. Les garçons m'ont fait visiter une bonne partie de la jungle. On a joué à plusieurs jeux aussi. Drago se frotta les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué. Harry fut amusé par son comportement.

- Alors tu as aimé ta première journée sur l'île.

- Non…

- Quoi ? Harry se redressa brusquement.

- j'ai dit non… Le blond grimpa tranquillement sur le lit et s'allongea sur les peaux.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, tu viens juste de me dire que tu avais passé une bonne journée.

- Mais… Je n'ai pas aimé… Le lagon… Le blond commençait doucement à s'endormir.

- Je comprends, tu as eu peur de te noyer. Alors c'est normal de ne pas avoir aimé ce moment là. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison pour dire que ta journée entière a été gâchée.

- Hum, Hum… C'est pas ça…

- Je ne comprend rien, qu'est ce qui t'as déplu alors ? Harry s'était allongé en face du blond. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux.

- C'est que… tu as collé… ces sirènes… tout le temps…

- Quoi ? Drago, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Drago ? Harry s'était relevé sur un coude et fixait le visage du blond. Mais ce dernier s'était complètement endormit.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond était parti du lagon fâché, mais il n'avait vraiment pas compris pourquoi à ce moment là. Il avait bien pensé que ça devait être la faute de Fleur. Elle lui avait fait une belle peur celle-là ! Heureusement qu'il était passé au dessus du lagon. Et maintenant, Drago lui disait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se colle aux filles ? D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas collé à elles ! Ils n'avaient fait que discuter. Fleur lui avait encore demandé l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Tom.

Mais pourquoi le blond lui en voulait-il pour ça ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raisons.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Il se rappelait qu'il avait écouté l'histoire de Théo, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la fin. Et comment était-il arrivé dans le lit d'Harry ? Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir de s'être réveiller et d'avoir changé de lit.

Le blond tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était encore tout habillé. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire hier soir ?

Le lit était vide. Harry avait déjà dû se lever. Doucement, Drago sorti du lit et se rendit dans le salon. Les enfants étaient tous levés et installaient déjà la table pour le petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour Drago ! S'exclama Théo.

Immédiatement, Fred et George, Blaise et Neville tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et vinrent lui dire bonjour. Le blond fut heureux d'un tel accueil. Apparemment, ses liens avec les enfants s'étaient encore améliorés grâce à hier soir.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Alors, que m'avez-vous prévu pour la journée ? Demanda tranquillement le blond en s'asseyant à la table. Les enfants l'imitèrent rapidement.

- Harry nous a dit que le chef indien était guéri de sa fièvre. Donc, on pourrait te faire visiter la réserve des indiens ! Ou même jouer avec eux ! Fit Blaise.

- Oh oui ! Une chasse aux indiens ! Une chasse aux indiens ! S'écria Théo en sautant sur sa chaise.

- Théo calme toi ! C'est à Drago de choisir. Firent les jumeaux d'une même voie.

- Je suis partant pour une découverte indienne. Mais, où est Harry ?

- Il est partit tôt ce matin. Apparemment, il avait des choses à faire avec Luna. Ils sont partis ensemble et Harry a dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant la cérémonie de ce soir. Expliqua Neville en attrapant une poignée de baies rouges.

- La cérémonie ?

- Oui ! Tu ne peux pas être un garçon perdu sans avoir participé à une cérémonie d'acceptation ! Ce sont les indiens qui vont la pratiquer ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on va visiter leur réserve. Théo avait vraiment l'air emballé par cette aventure.

Drago l'était un peu moins. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que cette cérémonie lui réservait. Mais après tout, si tous les garçons perdus devaient passer par là, ils y avaient vraisemblablement tous survécu. Cela ne devait donc pas être si terrible.

Le vrai problème était que Drago ne savait pas vraiment si cette cérémonie l'obligerait à rester sur l'île. Est ce que le fait d'appartenir totalement aux enfants perdus l'empêcherait de repartir chez lui ? Car même s'il ne supportait pas son père, il aimait beaucoup sa mère et la connaissant, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui en ce moment.

Drago n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'osait pas poser de questions devant les mines réjouies des enfants. Ils semblaient ravis qu'il entre dans leur cercle. Il prit la décision de prendre les choses comme elles viendraient et, au pire, il demanderait d'annuler la cérémonie.

La seule chose qui le contrariait un petit peu, était qu'il ne verrait pas Harry avant la fin de journée. Dommage. Il lui en voulait encore un peu pour le lagon, mais il avait malgré tout envi de voir le brun. Envi que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre

Ce fut le cœur un peu lourd que Drago suivit les enfants à travers la jungle, à la fin du déjeuné. Il leur fallu un peu plus de deux heures pour atteindre la réserve des indiens.

Lorsque Drago aperçu les premier tipis, il n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser l'existence des sirènes, mais là il était bien conscient. Pourtant les indiens n'étaient pas des êtres de légende comme les sirènes. Mais bizarrement, le blond fut plus touché par cette révélation.

Le camp était identique à ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre de compte. Des tentes en forme de cône s'élevaient un peu partout. Ils étaient de toute taille et de toutes les couleurs, placés en cercle autour d'une sorte de place. Cette dernière possédait un grand cercle de pierre en son centre, ainsi qu'un totem tout à fait conforme à l'image de son livre.

Incroyable, tout cela était vraiment incroyable. Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des hommes et des femmes déambulaient dans tout les sens. Ils avaient la peau foncée et portaient du bois, des paniers d'osier et parfois des poteries.

Les enfants le conduisirent dans la plus grande des tentes présentes autour de la place.

- Drago, nous te présentons le chef des indiens Sirius Black ! Fit poliment Fred.

- Bonjour Drago ! Nous sommes ravis de te recevoir dans notre réserve. Le petit sourire en coin de l'homme ne rassura pas vraiment le blond.

- Chef ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une partie de chasse ! On voudrait montrer à Drago à quel point c'est drôle ! Demanda joyeusement Théo.

Le chef parut amusé par la demande. Il sortit rapidement de la tente, les garçons à sa suite.

Drago se rendit compte que toute activité dans la réserve avait cessée à l'apparition du chef. Un grand nombre d'indiens s'étaient rapprochés. Le blond remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de jeunes enfants présents. C'était une véritable communauté.

- Mes frères ! Les enfants perdus m'ont fait la demande d'une partie de chasse. Qui veut y participer ? Fit fièrement le chef au reste de sa tribu.

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent de la foule et dix hommes sortirent de la masse. Pendant que le chef et quatre des enfants perdus les rejoignaient, Fred se pencha vers Drago.

- La partie ce joue de façon assez simple. Ils vont nous laisser une heure pour quitter le camp et monter une stratégie. Une fois le temps écoulé, ils vont nous rejoindre dans la jungle. Le but du jeu est de capturer la totalité de l'équipe adverse et de la ramener à la réserve.

- Mais ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On a déjà gagné à cinq contre quinze. On connaît mieux la jungle qu'eux ! De plus, George et moi sommes des pros pour fabriquer des pièges en un temps record. Il ne faudra pas que tu t'éloignes trop de nous.

- D'accord.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur attention en direction du groupe que composaient les enfants perdus et les indiens.

La partie fut lancée quelques minutes plus tard avec pour limite de temps, le coucher du soleil.

Dès le début, Drago eu du mal à suivre les enfants perdus. Ils avaient apparemment choisit de suivre une de leur ancienne technique. George la lui expliqua rapidement pendant le trajet. En simple, un maximum de pièges et de cachettes.

Le blond collait les jumeaux le plus possible. Au fil du temps, Théo et Blaise avaient quittés le groupe pour renforcer les pièges et en installer sur une plus vaste zone. Neville était également partit de son côté pour se cacher et tendre une embuscade aux indiens.

La partie pouvait commencée !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plus ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews !  
>Voilà la suite de U.H.D.C.D.F<p>

Chapitre 5 :

Au bout de quatre heures de course à travers la forêt, Drago ne pouvait littéralement plus avancer. Les jumeaux lui indiquèrent donc une planque entre les racines d'un arbre et lui promirent de revenir le chercher à la fin du jeu, s'il n'avait pas été trouvé avant.

Une fois seul, le blond se mit à réfléchir. En réalité, le jeu correspondait à une sorte de guérilla. Et Drago n'en était pas vraiment fan. Ça lui rappelait trop les jeux de son père. Il l'obligeait à trouver une cachette dans le manoir assez sûr pour qu'il ne le trouve pas. Et si jamais il arrivait à le retrouver, le blond avait droit à une sacrée correction. 

Il avait donc apprit rapidement à changer discrètement de cachette toutes les heures. La partie pouvait durer une journée entière. Son père avait toujours réussit à le trouver.

Le temps s'écoulait petit à petit. Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il en vient à penser à sa présence sur cette île du rêve.

Avait-il envi de rester ou de rentrer ? Après tout, serait-il capable de vivre ainsi tout le reste de sa vie ? À jouer tous les jours et à ne rien faire d'autre? Il refusait de se marier par obligation, car il comptait bien vivre comme il le souhaitait, sans contraintes, avant de s'engager. Mais rester sur cette île correspondrait à arrêter de grandir. Donc, d'une certaine manière, arrêter de vivre. Certes, les aventures seraient nombreuses, il n'aurait pas de trop grosses responsabilités et il n'aurait jamais à travailler. Mais il ne connaitrait rien à la vie d'adulte. Il ne passerait jamais son diplôme, ne conduirait jamais et ne connaitrait peut-être jamais l'amour.

Pourquoi ce peut être ? Jamais était plus certain. Pourtant, il savait que quelque chose l'empêchait de poser ce mot à sa place. Il n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur l'amour ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été un romantique. Non. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi l'image de Harry s'imposait à son esprit ? Ce n'était pas logique. À moins que…

NON ! Non, non et non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas… Il était un garçon ! Il devait aimer une fille et non éprouver quelques sentiments étranges envers un autre garçon. Son père lui avait bien dit… Son père. Encore.

À ce moment là, Drago avait l'étrange conviction que sa vie n'avait été menée que par une seule et unique personne. Son père. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se laissait-il ainsi mener par son géniteur ?

La peur. C'était la seule raison. Il le savait. Il avait peur de son père, au point de ne pas pouvoir vivre pour lui-même.

Mais ici, son père ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Il était libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus à lui obéir. Pourtant, même sans être présent, il continuait à régenter sa vie.

Drago ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Aussi bien dans sa vie que dans ses sentiments.

Une chose était sûre, il devait apprendre à vivre pour lui, à faire ce qu'il avait envi de faire et ne plus penser aux autres et surtout pas à son père. Il allait rester ! Et si jamais un jour il voulait rentrer, il demanderait à Harry de le laisser partir ! Il n'était plus question de se laisser faire.

Alors que sa motivation était à son comble, une main se posa brusquement sur l'épaule du blond, une autre se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de lâcher un cri.

Son père ! Son père venait se venger de ce qu'il venait de penser ! Il venait reprendre ses droits sur sa vie ! Il allait le ramener à la maison et lui faire payer sa désobéissance !

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Sa respiration se coupa. Il ferma les yeux sur-le-champ. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry et les garçons.

- Drago ! Drago, est ce que ça va ?

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de son père. C'était…

- Ha…Harry... Le blond ne reconnu pas sa propre voix. Elle tremblait tellement.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour faire face au brun. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'arriver par derrière et de lui faire une peur pareille !

- Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Drago en reprenant peu à peu contenance. Il ne se rendait pas compte que ses mains avaient agrippé avec force le haut de l'autre garçon.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Tout le monde se fait beaucoup de soucis.

Harry voyait bien qu'il avait vraiment fait peur à Drago. Se rendait-il compte qu'il tremblait encore et qu'il était agrippé à son tee-shirt ? Ses yeux étaient encore pleins de larmes, même si elles commençaient déjà à disparaître lentement.

- De quoi tu parles ? La chasse est terminée ?

- Depuis un bon moment déjà. Il fait nuit noire Drago.

Harry aida le blond à sortir de sa cachette. Effectivement, il faisait nuit. Il avait tellement été prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Heureusement qu'Harry était venu le chercher, sinon il serait rester là encore un bon moment.

- Mais, pourquoi les jumeaux ne sont pas venus me chercher ?

- Ils ont été pris. Tous les garçons perdus ont été attrapés, sauf toi. Le chef ne voulait pas les laisser partir pour te retrouver, car d'après les règles du jeu, ce dernier ne se termine que lorsque tous les membres de l'équipe adverse on été attrapés. Tant que ce n'est pas fait, on ne libère pas les prisonniers. Ils ont du attendre que j'arrive pour me signaler que tu n'était toujours pas rentré et que les indiens ne t'avaient pas trouvé. Et comme les jumeaux ne voulaient leur donner la position de ta cachette…

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être venu.

- Ba… De rien. Bon, maintenant il faut absolument que nous rentrions. Ça va rapidement devenir dangereux ici.

- Les bêtes sauvages ? Drago redevient un peu plus nerveux à cette pensée.

- Oui.

Brusquement, Harry passa ses bras autour du corps de Drago et l'attira contre lui.

- Mais…Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le jeune homme essayait par tout les moyen de se défaire de la poigne du brun.

- Ce sera plus rapide si je te ramène.

- Quoi ? Mais de…

Avant que Drago ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry resserra brusquement son étreinte et donna un coup de pied au sol. Le blond se sentit brusquement soulevé de terre et ferma les yeux par reflex avant de s'accrocher de toute ses forces à l'autre garçon.

- Ouvres les yeux Drago, tu ne crains rien.

Doucement, le blond ouvrit ses paupières. Une étendue sombre se trouvait à ses pieds. Drago se rendit compte que cette masse sombre était en fait la cime des arbres qui composaient la forêt. Un magnifique ciel couleur d'encre les surplombait et une sublime pleine lune complétait le tableau. 

Le paysage était vraiment magique. Mais il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Drago pour se rendre compte que cette vue était due au fait qu'il ne touchait plus terre. Il releva doucement la tête pour regarder Harry.

- Tu vois, ça ne fait pas peur. Le brun lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il le tenait toujours fermement par la taille. Doucement, le blond passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

- C'est magnifique. Mais Drago ne regardait plus du tout le panorama. Seul les yeux verts de son porteur le captivaient.

Un doux silence se posa. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touche.

- Je me sens bizarre. Souffla doucement le brun.

- Je crois que c'est normal. Drago n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Leurs visages avancèrent un peu plus, l'un vers l'autre.

Soudain un cri lugubre jaillit de la forêt. Les deux garçons tournèrent leur regard vers le bas. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago resserra ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. En réponse, ce dernier plaqua un peu plus le corps du blond contre le sien.

- Ça devient dangereux. Partons.

Et à la stupéfaction et l'émerveillement de Drago, Harry les entraîna à travers les airs en direction de la réserve des indiens.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver à bon port. La réserve, vue du ciel était vraiment magnifique. Les tipis des indiens étaient disposés de façon à former un cercle réellement parfait qui s'agrandissait en s'éloignant de la place où se trouvait le totem et le grand feu de camp.

Harry les fit atterrir près du grand feu déjà allumé. Drago eu à peine posé un pied sur le planché des vaches, qu'il se retrouva ensevelit sous un tas de corps.

- On était super inquiet ! S'exclama Blaise en serrant le bras droit du blond.

- On est vraiment désolé Drago. Mais on ne voulait pas dire aux indiens où tu étais. C'est une trop bonne cachette. Pardon. Les jumeaux avaient parlés d'une même voix.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement. Et rien ne m'est arrivé, alors il n'y a plus de problèmes.

Les enfants lâchèrent doucement le blond pour le laisser se relever. Mais Neville attrapa rapidement la main gauche de Drago. Il la serait avec force. Le blond remarqua que l'enfant tremblait légèrement. Alors, doucement, il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de l'enfant. Neville releva lentement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, mais ne lâcha pas sa main.

- Mais il y a tout de même un problème qu'il faut encore régler avant de commencer la cérémonie ! S'exclama Théo.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda un des indiens qui avait participé au jeu.

- Et bien, il faut déterminer le gagnant. Même s'il me semble normal de nous déclarer vainqueur.

- Et de quel droit ? S'exclama un autre indiens.

- Vous n'avez pas réussit a retrouver Drago ! Donc il nous restait encore un joueur jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, limite du temps impartit pour la partie. Donc nous avons gagné.

Personne ne s'opposa à l'enfant. Le chef Sirius Black approcha le petit groupe.

- Bien, nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour dire que les enfants perdus ont remportés cette partie. Maintenant, il est temps de passer à la cérémonie.

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent les enfants en entourant rapidement Drago. Mais ce dernier n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Devrait-il rester pour toujours sur l'île s'il acceptait de participer à cette cérémonie d'acceptation, ou aurait-il la possibilité de partir ? Mais avant ça, il devait savoir s'il voulait vraiment faire partit des enfants perdus. Il n'était plus vraiment un enfant, mais certainement pas un adulte. Pourtant, il se sentait différent.

Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête et on lui demandait de choisir maintenant. En fait, en réfléchissant bien, on ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis avant d'organiser cette soirée ! Les enfants le lui avaient annoncé ce matin, la décision avait donc était prise avant. Mais ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était arrivé sur l'île. Ils lui avaient déjà donné leur confiance, ou alors, la cérémonie était-elle le moyen pour qu'il la gagne ?

De tout manière, il pouvait se poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, il n'était toujours pas près et pas assez renseigné pour participer à cette cérémonie. Il en était convaincu. Mais comment le leur faire comprendre sans les offenser ?

Drago était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était observé. Les enfants sautillaient autour de lui, les indiens commençait à tout mettre en place.

En opposition à tout ce mouvement, Harry était resté à la même place qu'à son atterrissage. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le blond. Au début, il avait juste voulu essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il s'était vraiment sentit étrange.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être en sécurité, au chaud et surtout que plus rien ne viendrait le faire souffrir. Puis, cette envi étrange était arrivée. Il avait approché son visage de celui de Drago et une image d'eux en train de s'embrasser s'était imposée à son esprit. Il avait essayé de la repousser. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Pourtant, il avait quand même envi de découvrir vers quoi les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit, les mèneraient, lui et Drago.

Mais maintenant, en regardant le blond, il se rendait compte que quelque chose posait problème. Tout le monde était heureux de faire cette cérémonie, sauf le principal concerné.

Le blond semblait plus que mal à l'aise. N'avait-il pas envi de participer ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

Doucement, Harry s'approcha de Drago et du groupe des enfants perdu. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon pour le faire sortir doucement de ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le blond sembla comprendre qu'Harry voulait lui parler. Le brun tourna donc son attention sur les enfants qui avaient arrêtés de tourner autour de leur nouvel ami.

- Les garçons, si vous alliez aider Sirius et les autres à tout mettre en place ?

Tous les garçons comprirent que ce n'était pas une simple demande. Ils prirent rapidement la direction d'une tente où des indiens s'afféraient. Une fois seul, Harry attrapa le bras droit de Drago et l'entraina dans un coin tranquille, loin des tentes.

Une foi sur d'être tranquille, Harry se tourna vers le blond.

- Alors Drago, que ce passe t'il ? Demanda tranquillement le brun.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Drago croisa les bras et posa son regard partout, sauf sur Harry.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas et je suis sûr que ça concerne la cérémonie d'acceptation.

- Tout va parfaitement bien. Le blond se renfrogna un peu qu'Harry est comprit si facilement qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer si facilement ses faiblesses. Bien que cela n'en était pas vraiment une.

- Drago, je te promets que je ne cherche pas à te faire avouer que tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes l'un d'entre nous sans vraiment le vouloir.

- …

- Drago, s'il te plait, dit moi la vérité. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec la cérémonie ?

Un profond silence s'établit entre les deux garçons. Harry avait compris qu'il fallait laisser du temps à Drago pour qu'il accepte de se confier.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le blond poussa un profond soupir et décroisa les bras. Les deux orbes argentés rencontrèrent les deux sphères émeraude. Puis doucement, le blond s'avança un peu vers le brun et se confia.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir participer. Je ne sais pas si je suis près.

- Qu'est ce qui te bloque ? Doucement, Harry s'était rapproché de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas si, une fois la cérémonie réalisée, je pourrais retourner chez moi. Je ne sais même pas si je veux rester ou repartir à Londres… Je suis perdu.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout simplement refusé de participer ?

Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que leurs paroles étaient devenues des chuchotements.

- Les garçons avaient tellement l'air emballés par tout ça. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je ne voulais pas participer. Je pensais pouvoir régler ça au bon moment, mais…

- Tu n'y arrives pas.

- J'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que représente cette cérémonie.

- Drago, tu ne blesseras personne en refusant de participer. Par contre, tu pourrais blesser les garçons si tu acceptes sans être sûr que tu veux être avec nous pour toujours. Car, une fois la cérémonie faite, tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez toi. Tu pourras faire un tour sur Terre bien sûr, il nous arrive de … sortir… mais tu ne pourras pas retrouver ta famille.

- Personne ne m'a mit au courant…

- Je l'ai compris. Je croyais que les enfants te le diraient. Mais je me suis trompé. Pardon. La main du brun s'égara quelques secondes sur la joue pâle de son compagnon. Le blond ne sembla pas y faire attention hormis le frissonnement qui le parcouru un bref instant.

- Ça va, maintenant je suis au courant…

- Sais-tu si tu veux participer ou non maintenant ? Doucement, Harry vient attraper la main droite de Drago. Leur regard était perdu l'un dans l'autre. Son autre main était toujours posée sur sa joue. Le blond s'y appuya légèrement, puis doucement lâcha un léger :

- Je ne veux pas.

- Alors nous allons leur dire qu'il n'y aura pas de cérémonie.

Harry serra entre ses doigts la main blanche de Drago, lâcha à regret sa joue et commença à s'éloigner en direction des premiers tipis. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, le blond resserra ses doigts sur ceux du brun.

- Harry… Merci. Le brun lui fit un magnifique sourire, accompagné par un baisemain en règle. Drago en resta pétrifié sur place. Le brun lui fit un autre sourire et s'éloigna de nouveau vers les tipis.

Le blond était statufié, son bras toujours pendu dans le vide. Puis lentement, il prit sa main contre son torse. Que venait-il de se passer ? Harry lui avait embrassé la main, mais pourquoi ? Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire ? Réalisait-il le message qu'il venait d'envoyer ? Et sa paume contre sa joue avait été si chaude et douce.

Dire que Drago était perturbé serait un euphémisme. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

De son côté, Harry était de retour près du feu de camp. Les tambours étaient déjà sortis, ainsi que plusieurs paillasses disposées un peu partout. Harry retrouva facilement le chef des indiens.

- Chef Sirius, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé.

- Mais bien sûr Harry.

L'indien entraîna le jeune homme dans une tente beige et rouge. Une fois à l'intérieur, il invita le brun à s'asseoir en face de lui, à même le sol.

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Peut-on annuler la cérémonie de ce soir ? Harry n'était pas du tout gêné par sa demande.

Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Harry et Sirius se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de gêne entre eux. Les enfants perdus et les indiens avaient créés tellement de problème à chacun, qu'ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés tout les deux pour tout régler et instaurer plusieurs règles.

- Le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de vouloir rester sur l'île ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas tout simplement refusé la cérémonie depuis le début ?

- Les enfants ne le lui ont pas vraiment laissé la possibilité de le faire. Harry eu malgré lui un petit sourire à cette pensé.

- Je comprends. Il n'y a pas vraiment de problème. Nous pourrons tout simplement dire que nous remplaçons la cérémonie d'acceptation par la célébration de la victoire des enfants. Ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent que cela.

- Merci Sirius. Harry était tout de même soulagé que cela ne dérange pas tant que cela le chef de la tribu de changer ses plans au dernier moment.

- Mais dit moi plus tôt Harry. C'est le premier enfant de plus de 15 ans que tu nous amènes. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir sur l'île, mais Luna. Je suis sûr qu'elle à une idée derrière la tête. Mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle.

- Je suis sûr que ta petite fée sait ce qu'elle fait. Mais, vous vous êtes bien rapprochés, n'est ce pas ?

- Je…Heu… Les joues du brun se colorèrent quelque peu, malgré lui.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, tu ne te comporte pas de la même manière avec lui qu'avec les jumeaux. Ils sont pourtant les plus vieux. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas. Mon comportement n'est pas si différent avec lui. Harry était de plus en plus embarrassé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer.

- Alors tu es parfaitement capable d'embrasser la main de Fred ou de George ? Sirius affichait un grand sourire amusé.

Le rouge monta, un peu plus, aux joues d'Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que quiconque aurait put les voir. Il savait qu'il venait d'être démasqué en beauté. Il soupira un bon coup et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux bleu de son opposant.

- Il y a effectivement quelque chose de différent avec lui. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr de ce que c'est. Mais je compte bien en avoir le cœur net.

- Au moins tu en es conscient. J'espère que tout va bien ce passer et qu'il choisira un jour de rester ici.

Sur ce, Sirius se leva doucement et sortit de la tente. Harry se laissa quelques minutes de plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans cet état. Une fois calmé, il sortit tranquillement.

Son regard tomba sur Drago qui discutait avec Blaise et Théo. Il s'approcha rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Blaise et Théo ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux et le blond faisait une drôle de tête. Des brides de conversation commençaient à lui parvenir.

- Pourquoi ? Demandait Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est tout. Expliqua le blond.

- On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? S'écria Théo.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne sais pas où j'en suis en ce moment ! Je ne sais pas si je suis près à laisser ma mère derrière moi, ne plus jamais la revoir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous… Le blond avait baissé la tête.

Penser à sa mère lui faisait vraiment du mal. Que devait-elle ressentir face à sa disparition ? C'était-elle rendue compte qu'il était parti ? Ou son père le lui avait caché ? Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

Une main se posa dans ses cheveux. Il ne releva pourtant pas la tête.

- Blaise, Théo, je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement ! Fit Harry.

- Mais Harry…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Si je me souvient bien, lorsque vous avez participé à votre cérémonie, vous n'étiez pas non plus très sûr de ce que vous faisiez !

- Mais on avait rien à perdre ! S'exclama Théo.

- Alors tu nous avait rejoint par obligation Théo? Fred et George venaient juste d'arriver, mais ils avaient parfaitement compris qu'il y avait un problème avec Drago.

Ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Ils avaient, eux même, eu beaucoup de mal à choisir de rester sur l'île. Ils avaient toujours espéré retrouver un jour leurs parents, même si à l'époque, ils n'avaient que cinq ans.

- Non ! Je voulais vraiment rester avec vous. Mais lui, il a un endroit où rentrer ! Il n'a pas été abandonné, il à encore ses parents ! S'écria Théo.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Théo ? Est ce que Drago t'a raconté ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Est ce que Luna t'a confiée dans quelles circonstance elle la trouvé ? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Non. Mais c'est facile de comprendre qu'il est différent. Je suis sûr qu'il à encore ses parents. N'est ce pas Blaise ? C'est ce que tu penses aussi !

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment. Juste, s'il ne veux pas faire parti des enfants perdu, ça veux dire qu'il à encore des possibilités dans l'autre monde. Blaise était un peu mal à l'aise depuis qu'Harry s'était joint à la discussion. Il n'aimait pas du tout se rebeller contre la personne qu'il voyait comme un père.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? S'exclama George. S'il est vrai qu'il peut rentrer dans son monde, tu devrais plutôt être content. Il n'a pas vécu la même chose que nous. Ou, est-ce ce que tu voudrais ? Qu'il est vécu de telles choses ?

- Non… non… Juste… Théo était totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il ne voulait pas de mal à Drago.

- Théo, tu as simplement peur de t'attacher à Drago et d'être blessé par son départ. N'est-ce pas ? Harry avait parlé calmement pour ne pas fâcher plus le petit garçon. Il savait parfaitement que, comme tout les autres, Théo avait peur d'être à nouveau abandonné. Ils s'étaient tous attachés très rapidement au blond.

- …. Oui… Murmura finalement Théo. Pardon ! L'enfant se précipita contre Drago, en pleur, pour le serrer contre lui. Blaise se mit à pleurer à son tour et alla encercler la taille du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait, mais mu par un instinct qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il s'accroupit et serra les deux enfants contre lui.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait de cette petite dispute, Neville arriva brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Blaise, Théo et Drago se serre les uns les autres ? Puis, du haut de ses sept ans, le petit garçon décida que ce n'était pas si important et couru vers le groupe.

- Câlin collectif ! Cria le petit et rentrant dans les trois garçons et en s'agrippant tant bien que mal à Blaise pour lui faire un câlin. Tout le monde se mit à rire et dans un même mouvement, les jumeaux se joignirent aux quatre autres enfants.

Harry eu un franc sourire devant cet amas de corps entrelacés. Puis son regard tomba dans celui des jumeaux. L'étincelle de malice présente dans leurs yeux, le fit reculer. Mais pas assez vite malheureusement. Il fut brutalement attrapé et entrainé dans le câlin collectif, sous les rires de tous les enfants. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Fred cria :

- Tous sur Harry ! Et tous les enfants se donnèrent pour mission d'agripper Harry par tous les moyens. Même Drago participa.

Après plusieurs minutes de débâcle désordonnée sous les yeux à la fois médusés et rieurs des indiens, Harry demanda grâce. Ce fut dans un ensemble parfait que les jumeaux, Blaise, Théo et Neville se redressèrent à genoux. Drago, qui s'était retrouvé coincer en dessous avec Harry par les enfants, mit un peu plus de temps à se redresser. Mais il accéléra le mouvement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé contre Harry, la tête sur son ventre et sa main, assez mal placer.

Le sang lui monta aux joues et il se mit debout bien vite. Les enfants l'imitèrent et Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se remit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas manqué la réaction du blond, même s'il avait aussi été quelque peu gêné par leur « position ».

- Bon, alors il n'y a plus de problèmes. Blaise, Théo ? Fit gentiment Harry.

- Non. Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

- Hé bien, le chef Sirius m'a proposer de fêter votre victoire sur ses compagnons. Qu'en dites vous ?

- On est d'accord ! Pour une fois que c'est nous qui gagnons ! Fit Théo.

Le reste de la fête se déroula tranquillement. Les enfants perdus aidèrent à faire griller le repas et à mettre les instruments en place. Puis une fois que tout fut près, la fête put démarrer. Les chants et les rires étaient présents à profusion, la nourriture également. Drago s'amusait à regarder Blaise et Théo essayer de danser comme les indiens, pendant que Fred et George les singeaient de façon très réussit, juste à ses côtés. Neville aussi était resté près de lui. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais plutôt fatigué. Drago le trouva touchant avec ses petits yeux qui essayaient de rester désespérément ouverts et sa tête bien appuyée contre son bras gauche. Il était littéralement en train de s'endormir. Il fallait le ramener à l'arbre creux.

Une minutes ! Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer comme ça à l'arbre creux ! Il fallait passer par la forêt pour rentrer et c'était impossible avec les différents animaux qui parcouraient ladite forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Il frissonna à la pensée du cri lugubre qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt avec Harry.

Il se pencha donc vers les jumeaux. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude de faire la fête avec les indiens.

- George ! Hurla Drago pour se faire entendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? Demanda George en se collant au blond pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Est ce que tu sais comment nous allons rentrer à l'arbre creux ?

- Ba, à pied demain matin. Fit George comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

- On reste ici toute la nuit ? Le blond n'avait pas du tout été mit au courant. En même temps, il commençait à ce rendre compte qu'on omettait de lui dire beaucoup de choses.

- Ben oui. La fête dure toute la nuit. Si on partait avant la fin, ce serait faire offense au chef et aux autres indiens.

- D'accord. Mais est ce que tu sais où l'on va dormir ? Neville dort debout, j'aimerais le mettre au lit.

- C'est Harry qui s'en occupe d'habitude. Il faudrait lui demander.

- Donc, je n'ais plus qu'à le retrouver. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir avec le monde qu'il y a. Tu veux bien t'occuper de Neville en attendant ?

- Pas de problème ! George attrapa doucement l'enfant et le prit contre lui pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'il n'allait pas le quitter. Neville ne fut pas long à trouver une bonne position entre les bras du rouquin. Il se rendormi directement, une main accrochée au haut du garçon.

Drago fit un doux sourire à George et commença à faire le tour de la place pour essayer de repérer Harry. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à le chercher, le blond comprit que son objectif ne se trouvait plus à la fête. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ?

Le jeune noble décida de se diriger vers l'extérieur du village. Harry s'était peut être éloigné de la fête pour une raison ou une autre. Après avoir parcourut la réserve pendant près d'une demi heure, Drago allait abandonner. Il décida de prendre un tournant à droite, pensant que c'était le bon chemin pour retrouver la place du totem. Mais il ne tomba pas sur la place où se déroulait la fête. Il tomba directement sur le but de sa petite promenade. Mais Harry n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille aux traits asiatique se trouvait à ses côtés. Les deux jeune gens étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Drago eu la ferme intuition qu'il venait d'interrompre un rendez vous secret. Mais cela ne l'embarrassa pas le moins du monde. Ho non ! Il était plutôt énervé qu'Harry se trouve avec cette gourgandine au lieu d'être à la fête avec les enfants. Surtout quand Neville avait besoin de lui.

De son côté, Harry était extrêmement gêné que le blond l'ait vu avec Cho. Il avait très peur que le jeune homme se fasse des idées. Malheureusement, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, il était bien en train de se faire des idées sur lui et Cho. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il décida de rester poli, en espérant que Drago ne se mettrait pas tout de suite en colère.

- Drago, je te présente Cho Chang, la fille adoptive du chef Sirius. Cho, je te présente Drago, c'est un nouvel enfant perdu. Harry parlait tout en fixant le blond, de peur qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître. Fit gentiment Cho. Je crois que c'était pour vous que nous avions normalement préparés cette soirée, n'est ce pas ? Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Aïe » pensa Harry. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui rappeler cela. Le brun préféra penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais son ton était facilement compréhensible. Elle était ennuyée que Drago les ait dérangé. Pourtant leur discussion n'avait rien de joyeuse.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle. Neville a besoin de toi. Le blond n'accorda pas un regard à l'indienne.

- Excuse moi Cho, il faut que j'y aille.

Drago était déjà en train de partir. Harry le suivit rapidement après voir fait un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse dans le camp, Harry finit par en avoir assez.

- Est ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui arrive à Neville pour que tu viennes me chercher sans lui ?

La question eu pour effet de stopper net Drago dans sa marche. Il se retourna lentement vers l'autre garçon. Le regard noir qu'il lui lança fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Tu te soucis de lui maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais trop occupé avec ton indienne pour t'inquiéter!

- Drago, on ne va pas s'engueuler pour ça. En plus, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais le fait que tu laisses les garçons seuls, ça me regarde !

- Ça suffit ! Tu te prends pour qui Drago ! Leur mère ! Ils ont l'habitude de rester seul ! Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les materne comme tu le fais ! S'exclama Harry hors de lui.

- Je ne les materne pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Harry avait parlé plus doucement.

Il était certain de savoir pourquoi le blond avait cette attitude avec lui, mais il savait aussi que ce serait dur de le faire avouer.

- Parce que… Drago était perdu. Pourquoi était-il énervé ? Il ne l'était pourtant pas quelques minutes avant, quand il cherchait le brun. Ce qui l'avait énervé… c'était le fait d'avoir retrouver Harry avec cette indienne… seul, tout les deux.

- Est ce que c'est à cause de Cho ? Harry se tenait droit en face de l'autre garçon.

- Je crois. Souffla doucement le blond.

- Pourquoi ? L'espoir brillait dans les yeux du brun.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Juste, vous voir tout les deux… Ça m'a énervé.

- Tu es jaloux ? S'exclama Harry, ravi de ce que ressentait Drago.

- NON ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux ! Et de qui d'abord ! S'écria Drago. Il avait un peu peur de la direction que prenait leur conversation.

- Tu es jaloux Drago, d'elle ou de moi, c'est à toi de voir. Mais c'est la seule raison que je trouve pour expliquer le fait que tu t'énerves autant.

Quelques minutes de silence se prolongèrent entre les deux garçons. Drago réfléchissait aux paroles du brun. Voir Cho Chang seule avec Harry l'avait énervé. Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à Harry, mais bien à l'indienne. S'il pensait logiquement, il serait donc jaloux d'elle ? Du fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec Harry à sa place ? Mais c'était absurde ! Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'une fille, surtout pour un garçon ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le brun ? Mais son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal ! Son père… Son père… Encore lui !

Il en avait mare ! De nouveau il allait calquer sa façon de vivre sur les dires de son père ! Stop ! Il allait vivre par lui même ! Et ça commençait par le fait d'accepter ce qu'il semblait ressentir pour le brun. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il y réfléchisse.

- Drago ? Il semblait dans son monde depuis un petit moment déjà et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Harry.

- … D'elle. Fit faiblement le blond.

- Pardon ?

- Je crois que je suis jaloux… d'elle. Le rouge était monté aux joues du jeune homme.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était allez bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Drago venait d'avouer qu'il ressentait surement un petit quelque chose pour lui ! Bon, il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix, mais c'était tout comme !

Lentement, Harry tendit la main pour attraper celle du blond. A ce contact, Drago plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Et il la sentie, tout autour d'eux, la même atmosphère que lorsqu'ils étaient en train de voler.

Il se sentait fortement attirer vers le brun. Son bras libre passa autour de ses épaules, alors que sa main était entrainée par celle du brun vers le cœur de ce dernier. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Drago ferma les yeux.

- Ils sont là !

Le cri de Blaise eu pour effet de sortir Harry et Drago de leur état et surtout des bras de l'autre. Le rouge aux joues, Drago tourna le dos aux enfants qui commençaient à approcher, espérant pouvoir reprendre contenance assez rapidement. Harry aussi était très gêné, mais on ne vivait pas avec de tels garnements pendant autant de temps que lui, sans apprendre quelques tours pour faire disparaître rapidement la gène ou la peur. Il les accueillit donc avec un magnifique sourire.

- Que ce passe t-il les enfants ? Demanda Harry comment si de rien n'était.

George portait, avec quelques difficultés, Neville qui dormait à point fermé. Fred était à ses côtés, faisant attention à ce que son frère ne lâche pas le petit garçon. Blaise et Théo étaient devant eux et approchèrent rapidement Harry en l'agrippant par les manches de son haut.

- Neville ne tient plus du tout debout. Et Drago ne revenait pas, alors on a décidé de venir vous chercher. Expliqua Théo.

- Bon, si Neville ne tient plus debout, c'est que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Allons aux tipis que Sirius nous a réservés. Le brun entraina rapidement les enfants vers les tipis, ces derniers rechignaient à aller se coucher tout de suite.

Une fois sûr que les garçons ne pouvaient pas voir les quelques rougeurs qui coloraient encore son visage, Drago se dépêcha de suivre le mouvement. Il retrouva rapidement le reste du groupe devant deux magnifiques tipis.

- Bien, Fred, George, Blaise et Théo, vous prenez le tipi de droite. Neville sera avec Drago et moi dans l'autre. Allez, au lit ! Fit gentiment Harry en direction des quatre garçons. Evidemment les protestations ne se firent pas attendre.

- Mais on à pas sommeil Harry ! La fête n'est même pas finie. S'écria Blaise.

- Mais si vous ne dormez pas maintenant, vous ne tiendrez pas demain. Ce qui veut dire moins de jeux.

Bizarrement, les garçons entrèrent rapidement dans les tentes. Fred en ressortit et confia Neville à Harry avant de retourner rapidement dans le tipi. Un grand éclat de rire attira l'attention du brun. Il se retourna pour voir d'où provenait ce son.

Drago était plié en deux. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire. Il n'en revenait pas, Harry les menait vraiment à la baguette.

Le rire de Drago faisait voler des papillons dans le ventre d'Harry. Un sourire des plus doux naquît sur les lèvres du brun. Se sentant observer, Drago releva la tête. Son rire s'arrêta net à la vue du visage de l'autre garçon.

Ce sourire. Il était tellement pur que Drago fut touché au plus profond de son âme. Les deux garçons se fixaient à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce moment.

Malheureusement, Harry avait toujours Neville dans les bras et au bout d'un moment, porter quelqu'un devenait difficile.

Il rompit le contact visuel avec le blond et entra en premier dans le tipi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa Neville sur la paillasse du milieux, pour plus de sécurité. Ainsi il ne risquait pas d'être tenté.

Drago entra quelques secondes derrière Harry. Il fut un peu rassuré de voir que le brun avait placé l'enfant entre eux.

Ils se couchèrent tout les deux en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Un cadeau pour Fairyu. Vous pouvez lui dire merci, ça review m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de posté un autre chapitre aujourd'hui.

Alors voilà le chapitre suivant d'une histoire de conte de fée.

Chapitre 7 :

Le calme emplissait la nuit. Pas un bruit ne perçait le silence. Mais malgré ce calme plat, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il entendait distinctement la respiration de Neville, mais aussi celle d'Harry. Savoir qu'ils étaient si proches le rendait nerveux. Pourtant, il y avait Neville entre eux et ils avaient déjà dormis ensemble dans le même lit.

Mais le blond savait que c'était différent. À ce moment, il n'avait pas encore réalisé que quelque chose le liait à Harry.

La nuit avançait de plus en plus et Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Soudain, un bruit du côté du brun le fit sursauter. Il était sûr qu'Harry venait de se réveiller. Le blond ferma précipitamment les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Harry s'était redressé. Un mauvais rêve venait de le réveiller. Il jeta un regard dans le tipi. Neville et Drago semblaient dormir à poing fermé. Le brun se mit doucement debout et sortit discrètement du tipi. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir de la nuit. Mieux valait sortir que de réveiller ses deux colocataires.

Lorsque le brun fut sorti de la tente, Drago se redressa rapidement. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi Harry sortait à cette heure ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sortir à son tour du tipi pour aller voir ce qu'allait faire Harry.

Il le retrouva au bord de la falaise, face à une mer bleu nuit et une pleine lune argentée. Le bond se cacha rapidement derrière un tipi. Soudain, une petite lumière blanche s'approcha du brun. Drago n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître Luna. Mais où avait-elle passer la journée ? Comment les avait-elle retrouvé ?

- Harry ? Demanda doucement la petite fée en se posant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il était bien assez près pour les entendre discuter. La pensée, qu'écouter une conversation à laquelle il n'était pas convié était mal, lui vient à l'esprit. Mais elle fut bien vite chassée par sa curiosité. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda de nouveau la petite fée.

Le jeune homme brun était debout, au bord de la falaise, le regard perdu sur l'eau bleu qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Un mauvais rêve Luna… Juste un mauvais rêve. Fit laconiquement Harry.

- Toujours le même je suppose. Tu sais bien que tu ne devrais plus y penser Harry ! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque ! Et tu n'as absolument rien à ne te reprocher.

- Je le sais parfaitement Luna. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher les souvenirs de remonter.

- Mais tu peux les empêcher de te faire du mal ! Racontes-moi ton rêve Harry, ça t'aidera sûrement. La petite fée posa sa toute petite main sur la joue du jeune homme. Même si elle n'était pas bien grande, elle espérait tout de même lui donner un peu de réconfort.

- Si tu veux…Ça commence toujours de la même manière. Je suis devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Elle est fermée. Et je vois, mon père et ma mère, qui s'extasient devant un bébé, que mère tient précieusement contre elle. Ils m'ont totalement oubliés. Toute ma chambre a été refaite et ils ont ce nouveau poupon. Un garçon. Ils m'ont remplacé. Je suis triste et je décide de retourner sur l'île pour te voir toi et les enfants perdus. Mais c'est là que le rêve change. Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau Harry ? Racontes-moi.

- Je te vois, avec les garçons, en train de rire et de vous amuser. Puis Drago entre dans la pièce, me regarde et me fait un sourire. Puis, il prend ma main et il me dit qu'il s'en va. Qu'il a trouvé un autre endroit pour vivre. Il dit qu'il veut m'oublier.

Harry tournait le dos à Drago. Mais en voyant le mouvement des épaules du brun, le jeune homme comprit facilement qu'il pleurait. Il avait peur à ce point qu'il parte ? Qu'il retourne dans sa famille et le laisse seul sur l'île avec Luna et les garçons ?

- Harry, tu sais parfaitement que Drago ne t'abandonnera pas comme ça.

- Il retournera dans sa famille Luna. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'a pas été abandonné, il n'a pas perdu ses parents. Il a juste accepté de s'en éloigner quelque temps en venant ici avec toi. Blaise et Théo ont raison Luna. Et il s'en est rendu compte quand il a refusé la cérémonie. Il sais qu'il à encore un endroit où il peut rentrer.

- Harry. C'est moi qui suis allée le chercher et je sais parfaitement qu'il restera. Car il était dans le même état que toi quand je l'ai trouvé. Vous avez vécu des choses similaires. Peut-être que la vie ne vous a pas mit face aux mêmes obstacles, mais elle vous a fait prendre le même chemin. Et je suis sûr, maintenant, que vous ne pourrez plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Je ne sais plus Luna. On verra bien. Mais je reste persuadé que tout ceci n'est qu'une aventure pour lui et qu'il rentrera bientôt chez lui.

- Alors, profite au maximum de sa présence Harry. Arrête de penser au fait qu'il pourrait partir. Laisse tes idées noires de côté et profite du moment présent. C'est le seul qui compte.

- Oui. Tu as raison Luna.

- Donc tu vas passer plus de temps avec lui ! Et surtout, arrêter d'aller embêter les pirates. À force Tom va se demander ce qu'il t'arrive ! Conclu le petit être féérique.

- Luna, tu sais bien qu'aller chercher ce cher capitaine sur son navire est l'un de mes passe-temps préférés ! Ce n'est qu'une petite vengeance.

- Je sais aussi que c'est très dangereux !

- Raison pour laquelle je n'emmène pas les garçons. Fit Harry avec un magnifique sourire pour la fée.

- Mais tu te mets aussi en danger. Luna était fâchée que son jeune ami ne se rende pas compte que Tom ou l'un de ses hommes pourrait facilement le tuer ou le blesser grièvement avec leurs pistolets, leurs mousquets et leurs sabres. Bien qu'Harry se défende assez bien à l'épée.

- Bref, je passerais moins de temps avec les pirates et plus de temps avec Drago et les garçons perdus, ça te va ! Fit gentiment Harry.

- Je serais comblée si tu décidais de retourner te coucher aussi ! Luna se leva doucement sur l'épaule du brun et s'envola pour faire face au visage du jeune garçon.

- Mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. Répliqua Harry boudeur.

- Peut être, mais ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer. Répondit la petite fée en posant durement ses deux poings serrés sur ses hanches.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi. J'y vais. Bonne nuit Luna. La petite fée remarqua facilement le ton amusé du jeune homme.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la fée s'envola en direction de la forêt. Harry resta encore quelques minutes face à la mer. Drago en profita pour retourner rapidement se coucher avant qu'Harry ne revienne.

Le blond était couché depuis quelques minutes à peines lorsqu'Harry entra à son tour dans le tipi. Il fit attention à ne réveiller personne et se recoucha à sa place.

Une fois le silence installé, Drago se mit à penser. Il devait être le seul à savoir quelque chose sur le passé d'Harry. Il comprenait parfaitement la douleur que le brun devait ressentir. Mais cette découverte avait fait naître en lui une nouvelle peur. Et si jamais ses parents le remplaçaient aussi ? Si jamais sa mère décidait de l'oublier ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité. Mais la douleur qu'elle engendrait était bien présente dans son cœur. Il comprenait un peu par quoi étaient passés Harry et les autres enfants perdus. Et il était vraiment peiné.

De plus, il comprenait parfaitement la différence qu'il y avait entre lui et les six autre. Comme l'avait dit Harry, il avait encore un endroit où rentrer. Cela ne devait faire que deux ou trois jours qu'il était sur l'île.

Une minute ! Il avait bien passé peu de temps sur l'île, mais est-ce que le temps se déroulait de la même manière sur l'île et en-dehors, de l'autre côté de l'étoile ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Harry demain.

Mais pour l'instant, il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre devait être assimilé par son pauvre petit cerveau et pour cela il avait besoin de sommeil. Alors, en essayant d'occulter la présence et la respiration des deux autres garçons dans le tipi, Drago se laissa entraîner dans les brumes du monde des rêves. La dernière pensée qu'il eu, fut de ce demander qui était ce fameux Tom qu'Harry allait narguer et de quelle vengeance il parlait.

Le lendemain matin, le blond fut réveillé par des cris et des chants. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Bonjour Drago, bien dormit ? Demanda gentiment une douce voix.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête et vit Harry qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire.

- Oui et toi ? Demanda tranquillement Drago en se redressant sur sa paillasse. Tous les événements de la nuit lui revinrent brusquement en tête.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Répondit calmement le brun.

- D'accord.

Drago était totalement bouleversé. Devait-il dire à Harry qu'il avait écouté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Luna ? Où devait-il garder tout cela pour lui ? Il savait que s'il en parlait à Harry, il y avait des risques qu'il s'énerve. Il pourrait en parler à Luna d'abord. La petite fée lui en voudrait moins et elle pourrait lui donner des conseils.

C'était décidé ! Il en parlerait d'abord à Luna. Rassuré, il tourna son attention vers le brun. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur son lit, une jambe repliée contre le torse, un bras passé autour. Son autre bras lui servant d'appui. Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme. Soudain, le bruit extérieur chassa le silence qui s'était installé dans le tipi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? Demanda Drago quelque peu énervé par tout ce remue ménage.

- Les indiens fêtent le début de la journée. Répondit Harry avec amusement.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est débile ! Ils le font tous les matins ? Demanda Drago abasourdit.

- Bien sûr. Mais habituellement, nous sommes parti avant que ça ne commence. Mais tu dormais si bien qu'aucun de nous n'a osé te réveiller. Les garçons en ont profité pour découvrir une nouvelle fête.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais participé à cette fête si elle se fait tous les matins ?

- Parce que c'est la fête préférée de Sirius. Fit Harry. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncer. Drago trouva cela mignon.

- Et ?

- Ça signifie qu'il y a de l'alcool indien qui doit circuler dans les rangs. Je n'en ai jamais eu la certitude, mais je préférais jouer la sécurité. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Fit Harry un peu abattu.

- Désolé. Répondit doucement Drago.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon cela faisait un moment qu'ils me tannaient pour assister à ce petit rituel du matin. J'espère juste que Sirius ne sera pas assez bête pour donner de l'alcool à Blaise, Théo et Neville. Les jumeaux sont assez grands, d'après moi, pour essayer.

- Un vrai papa poule. Le ton n'était pas du tout moqueur. Il était doux.

- Tu sais Drago, j'ai vécu un moment seul sur cette île. Enfin seul, il y avait Luna. Mais, à part les pirates et les indiens, il n'y avait pas d'autres humains. De plus, j'ai connu chacun des garçons quand ils étaient encore tout petits. Heureusement, Luna était avec moi et Sirius ainsi que sa tribu mon bien aidés. Mais je les ai vu grandir, alors je les considère comme ma famille.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Drago était un peu triste. Il y avait une nouvelle différence entre lui et les garçons. Il avait 16 ans et il venait juste d'arriver sur l'île.

- Bon et si on sortait d'ici pour voir dans quel état sont les garçons ? Demanda Harry en se levant.

- Bonne idée. Le blond se leva à son tour et suivit le brun hors du tipi.

Il leurs fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à regrouper tout le monde. Fred et George avaient un peu abusé de l'alcool. Heureusement, ils pouvaient encore marcher. Blaise et Théo n'avaient pas eu accès aux bouteilles, tout comme Neville. Harry et Drago en furent rassurés.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux indiens, le petit groupe prit la direction de l'arbre creux. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, les jumeaux sortirent deux lits et s'enfoncèrent dans un profond sommeil. À ce qu'avait comprit Drago, ils avaient fait une nuit blanche, en plus de l'alcool de ce matin. Harry n'était pas des plus content. Ils lui avaient désobéis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaise en se posant sur un banc.

- Et qu'aurais-tu envi de faire Blaise ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

- On pourrait faire une chasse au trésor! S'exclama Blaise en se relevant.

- Et c'est Harry qui cache le trésor ! Rajouta Théo.

- Je ne suis pas certain que les jumeaux seront contents de ne pas participés à une fabuleuse chasse au trésor. Remarqua Harry.

- Ils avaient qu'à dormir cette nuit ! Tu nous avais prévenus Harry. Nota Blaise.

- Très bien ! Restez ici pendant que je m'occupe du trésor.

Drago vit Harry pénétrer dans une des deux salles annexes au salon/chambre de l'arbre creux. Le brun ressortit avec un énorme coffre dans les bras, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de plume. Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce. Une fois seul avec les garçons, Drago se tourna vers Blaise.

- Alors Blaise, je suppose que le but du jeu est de retrouver le trésor qu'Harry va cacher ?

- Exactement. Mais c'est le plus difficile de nos jeux parce que, temps qu'on n'a pas trouvé le trésor, la partie continue ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Evidemment, on rentre à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit. Et le lendemain on s'y remet. On n'a pas le droit de donner d'indice aux autres joueurs et Harry n'a pas le droit de nous aider non plus. Compléta Neville.

- Et que ce passe t-il si on trouve le trésor ? Demanda Drago amusé.

- Un gage ! Fit Blaise.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Il vaut mieux ne pas le trouver alors.

- Ce que veux dire Blaise, c'est que tout le monde te doit un gage. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux à qui tu veux et il sera obligé de le faire. Expliqua Théo.

- Une fois, Fred à trouver le trésor et il a demander à Blaise de manger de la boue avec des vers de terre ! S'exclama Neville.

- Et tu l'as vraiment fait Blaise ? Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon avait pu faire une chose pareille. Et pourtant.

- Ba si. Un jeu est un jeu et il faut l'accomplir jusqu'au bout. Mais on voyait bien que l'enfant n'était pas fière de cette prouesse.

Il avait vraiment intérêt à trouver ce trésor, sinon il risquait gros. Après tout, les enfants pouvaient décider de lui demander d'accomplir n'importe quoi.

- Mais est-ce que c'est toujours Harry qui cache le trésor ?

- Il le fait assez souvent. Après tout c'est lui qui connaît le mieux la forêt. Du coup, quand il joue, il trouve assez facilement le trésor. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Drago, Harry aussi s'amuse. Il place des pièges partout sur l'île. Et si on est prit dans un piège on à une punition. On n'a pas le droit de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Il nous garde à ses côtés. Du coup, on perd du temps. Développa Blaise.

- Le jeu se déroule sur toute l'île ? ! S'écria Drago.

- Ba oui ! C'est pour ça que ça peut durer très longtemps. Mais il y a deux règles importantes à respecter ! Premièrement, on rentre avant la tomber de la nuit et deuxièmement, on n'approche pas de la baie des pirates. On n'a évidemment pas le droit de cacher le trésor là-bas non plus. Théo était vraiment prit dans ses explications.

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'était réjouit un peu trop vite. Une telle partie allait vraiment être difficile. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il allait réussir à retrouver le trésor avant les enfants. Après tout, ils connaissaient l'île bien mieux que lui. Enfin, adviendra que pourra.

Il fallu attendre une demie heure pour voir Harry revenir. Il déclara immédiatement la chasse ouverte. A peine ces quelques mots lâchés, les trois enfants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de l'arbre creux. Drago était resté sur le carreau.

- Je te conseille de t'y mettre maintenant Drago. Ces trois là sont des petits futés.

Le blond lança un regard un peu perdu à Harry avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Le brun fut amusé de l'état du jeune homme. L'un des enfants avait dû lui annoncer que la chasse se déroulait sur toute l'île. Et vu comment il avait caché le trésor, il était certain que la partie allait durer longtemps.

Effectivement, le soir venu, les quatre garçons rentrèrent fourbus, tachés et les mains vides, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fred et de George qui allaient donc pouvoir participer à la partie du lendemain.

Tout le monde se mit au lit bien vite. Drago était tellement fatigué que le fait de dormir aux côtés d'Harry ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Et le lendemain, la chasse reprit.

Harry veillait sur les enfants depuis le dessus de la forêt avec l'aide de Luna. Il ne fallait pas que Drago s'approche par mégarde de la baie des pirates. Il fallait surveiller ceux qui se retrouvaient coincés dans ses pièges et bien sûr, vérifier que les pirates ne rodaient pas dans la forêt.

Malgré les efforts que demandait ce jeu, tout le monde s'amusait follement. Mais après une nouvelle journée, personne n'avait encore trouvé le coffre. Les enfants essayaient, malgré les règles, de soutirer des indices à Harry ou de le corrompre pour qu'il leur donne des pistes et ainsi orienter leurs recherches.

Mais Harry ne cédait pas et il fallu presque une semaine entière avant que Drago ne tombe par hasard sur le coffre.

Il essayait de fouiller près de la rivière quand il été tombé carrément dedans. Il ne savait pas que le bord n'était pas stable et ce dernier avait cédé sous son poids. Il avait essayé de nager vers la berge, mais le courant l'importait bien trop vite. Un bruit sourd c'était fait entendre et il s'était retrouvé d'un seul coup à tomber d'une cascade. Heureusement, Harry l'avait rattrapé pendant sa chute et l'avait déposé doucement sur la rive au bas de la chute d'eau. Mais le mal était fait. Drago avait eu la peur de sa vie et il n'avait pas voulu lâcher Harry avant d'être bien sûr qu'il était sur la terre ferme et qu'il ne risquait pas de retomber à l'eau.

Harry avait du patienter une bonne dizaines de minutes avant que le blond ne quitte ses bras. Mais cela ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Il en avait même été très content. Bien qu'il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Une fois que Drago avait été remit de sa frayeur, il s'était légèrement tourné vers la rivière et c'était là qu'il avait vu un éclat doré. Harry avait caché le trésor dans le lit de la rivière ! Evidemment, se fut le brun qui dû sortir le trésor de l'eau. Il était hors de question que Drago s'en approche à nouveau. D'ailleurs, le blond était persuadé que les flots de l'île lui en voulaient personnellement. Après tout, il avait déjà faillit se noyer avec les sirènes et là, rebelote ! Non mais vraiment ! Il n'était plus question d'approcher une seule étendue d'eau qu'elle soit fleuve ou flaque, avant un bon moment !

Les enfants perdus avaient été mis au courant par Luna et avaient accourus pour voir le trésor. Il avait fêté la victoire de Drago toute la nuit. Résultat, ils s'étaient tous couchés très tard et s'étaient réveillés tard le lendemain, très fatigués.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi à jouer, s'amuser et rire. Drago avait gardé les gages que les garçons lui devaient. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait les utiliser, mais il trouverait bien l'occasion à un moment ou un autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les jours passèrent donc tranquillement jusqu'au jour ou Blaise eu une illumination.

C'était pendant un déjeuner des plus calmes à l'arbre creux. Tout le monde étaient assit à table et discutaient joyeusement sur les derniers jeux qu'ils avaient faits.

La question de Blaise était arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Dit Harry, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à voler à Drago ?

Le reste de la conversation avait été une cacophonie incroyable. Tous les enfants perdus avaient complètement oubliés que Drago n'avait pas encore apprit à voler par lui même.

- Hé bien, on pourrait s'en occuper aujourd'hui. Fit Harry avec un sourire en direction des enfants.

Et avant que Drago n'eu le temps de dire « ouf », il se retrouva perché sur un promontoire rocheux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ! S'écria le blond en s'approchant doucement du bord. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt, mais également sur la chute qu'il risquait de faire.

- Hé bien, je vais t'apprendre à voler !

Les enfants perdus s'étaient placés derrière le brun sur un gros tronc d'arbre.

- Tu vas voir Drago ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça ! S'exclama Blaise assit entre Théo et Neville.

- Mais je sais déjà voler ! Luna m'a apprit… Répondit le blond en s'éloignant progressivement du bord. La journée commençait vraiment mal pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Drago. Expliqua calmement Harry.

- Comment ça ? Il fallait absolument qu'il oublie le vide qui se trouvait trop près de lui à son goût.

- Hé bien, la magie des fées a fait le plus gros du travail quand Luna t'a amenée ici. Pour être clair, elle t'a expliqué qu'il fallait que tu penses à un souvenir heureux pour t'envoler, puis elle t'a aspergé de poudre de fée. Mais tu avais encore des doutes, comme tout le monde lors de son premier envol. La magie a compensée tes mauvaises pensées. Du coup, tu pouvais voler sans problème. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Il va falloir que tu te concentres uniquement sur un souvenir extrêmement heureux et faire totalement abstraction de tes peurs ou tes incertitudes. Tu comprends ?

- Heu un peu… Le blond était assommé par le discourt d'Harry, mais surtout par la peur de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver dans quelques instants.

- La pratique marche mieux. Allez, choisi un souvenir heureux. Le plus fort que tu peux. Ne t'inquiète pas on va faire un décollage sur place. On va juste essayer de te faire décoller un peu du sol.

- Ok…

Harry lui laissa quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans sa mémoire et choisir un souvenir heureux. Les enfants perdus étaient absorbés par la leçon.

- Tu as ton souvenir ? Demanda finalement le brun.

- Oui.

- Bien. Luna, tu nous aides ? Fit gentiment Harry dans le vide.

Soudain une petite boule de lumière se manifesta juste au dessus des deux garçons et la petite fée apparue quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mais bien sûr ! Immédiatement, le petit être se mit à tourner autour du blond en laissant derrière elle une trainée de poussière dorée. Elle se plaça ensuite sur sa tête et fabriqua de petites boules de poussière entre ses mains qu'elle lança sur la tête du garçon.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffire ! Fit joyeusement Luna en allant se poser sur l'épaule de Neville pour observer à son tour le cours de vol du blond.

- Bien, maintenant Drago c'est à toi de jouer. Pense très fort à ton souvenir.

Doucement, le brun prit les deux mains de l'autre garçon dans les siennes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasiment religieux. Les yeux fermés, Drago essayait de se laisser mener par ses sentiments, combattant son éducation stricte.

Lentement, il se sentit de plus en plus calme. Les mains d'Harry autour des siennes l'aidaient à se calmer et à ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait ouvert pour la première fois son livre de comptes fantastiques.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry reprit doucement la parole.

- Ouvre les yeux maintenant. Chuchota le brun.

Drago ouvrit les yeux lentement. La première chose qu'il vu, fut le regard calme et joyeux d'Harry. La deuxième fut l'horizon. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, le blond se rendit compte qu'il voyait bien trop loin. Alors très lentement Drago dirigea son regard vers le sol… Qu'ils ne touchaient plus. Ils devaient bien se trouver à 15 mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme.

Une peur soudaine l'envahit. Il sentit les mains d'Harry serrer les siennes. Le blond releva les yeux vers les deux émeraudes du brun. Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- N'ai pas peur Drago. Tout va bien, il ne va rien t'arriver. On va redescendre doucement d'accord. Il suffit que tu le veuilles.

Le blond fit lui fit un simple signe de tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix. Puis il referma les yeux en s'imaginant redescendre lentement et reposer les pieds sur le plancher des vaches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle pression sur ses mains lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

- Tu vois, tu y es arrivé Drago ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je crois bien.

Le blond était encore un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Est ce que c'était vraiment lui qui les avait emmené là-haut ou Harry l'avait aidé ?

- Bien ! Maintenant, tu vas le faire tout seul ! Fit Harry en se reculant.

- Quoi ? Drago s'était figé.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là. Il faut que tu arrives à voler seul.

- Mais si jamais j'ai un problème ? 

- Je suis là. Je te rattraperais.

- Mouai.

Drago n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir essayer seul. Certes, Harry avait raison. Apprendre à voler seul lui permettrait de faire beaucoup de choses. Il aurait toujours besoin de l'aide de Luna mais apparemment, la petite fée était toujours disponible. Et puis, pour l'instant, Harry était à ses côtés. Il valait mieux qu'il tombe maintenant que lorsqu'il essaierait seul au moment où il aurait besoin de cette capacité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa envahir par son souvenir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Drago n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Il regarda doucement autour de lui. L'horizon lui était à nouveau accessible. Il était monté moins haut qu'avec Harry, mais il était quand même heureux. Un sentiment de liberté le prit et il aurait voulu avancer, aller plus loin, mais la voix d'Harry se fit entendre, lui demandant de redescendre.

Une fois à terre Drago fut ensevelit par une montagne de petits corps.

- T'as réussit Drago ! C'est trop bien ! S'écria Théo.

- C'est vrai, t'es monté plus haut que lui ! Ajouta Blaise.

- Mais ! Théo se retourna vers l'autre garçon et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais cela n'empêcha pas Blaise de continuer à rire. Bien au contraire. Les autres garçons perdus félicitaient également Drago sur sa réussite.

Mais la seule chose qui attirait vraiment l'attention de Drago était le regard que lui lançait Harry. Ses yeux avaient été pris en otage par ce regard envoûtant. Le brun avait un regard si doux qu'il avait coupé le souffle du blond. Les yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme que Drago n'arrivait pas clairement à identifier, mais il pensait y déceler quelque chose comme de la fierté et de la joie. Mais une autre étincelle semblait animer bien plus profondément les deux émeraudes.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago avança doucement vers Harry. Les enfants perdus le laissèrent passer, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Toujours inconscient de son comportement, le blond se posta en face d'Harry et leva doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue du brun.

Ce dernier ne faisait plus un geste. Il était totalement perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de ce passer ? Qu'arrivait-il à Drago ? Mais malgré toute son inquiétude, Harry n'aurait interrompu ce moment pour rien au monde. Soudain, la sensation de la paume chaude du blond contre sa joue le sortit de ses pensées. Son regard tombât directement dans celui un peu flou du blond. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte que Drago était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très près de lui.

Leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres. Malgré tout, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Est-ce que Drago allait vraiment aller au bout des choses ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ici et maintenant ? Devant tout le monde ? Etait-il seulement un tout petit peu conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que tout cela importait ?

Ses yeux dérivèrent brièvement sur les lèvres roses de l'autre garçon et ils ne purent remonter. C'était au tour d'Harry d'être hypnotisé. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter les lèvres pleines et si proches des siennes. Il allait bientôt pouvoir goûter leurs saveurs. Enfin… Leurs visages continuaient de se rapprocher, doucement, lentement.

Soudain, Neville cria, brisant totalement le charme du moment. Harry revient brutalement à la réalité, cherchant déjà ce qui avait put effrayer le plus jeune de ses protégés.

Drago également, revenait doucement sur terre. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait presque accomplit, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux autres.

Neville était en pleurs dans les bras de Fred et George. Théo et Blaise avait l'air paniqués et regardaient avec insistance les environs. Quant-à Harry, il s'était agenouillé à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui caressait doucement la tête.

- Neville, que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai vu une paire d'yeux jaunes dans les fourrées ! Harry s'il te plait, on peut rentrer ? Neville tremblait dans les bras des jumeaux.

- Oui Neville. On rentre ! Harry se redressa rapidement, confiant Neville aux rouquins. Il se retourna pour voir où étaient passés Blaise et Théo, lorsque Drago entra immédiatement dans son champ de vision. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant que le blond ne détourne les yeux, les joues encore plus en feux. Après un discret sourire pour lui même, Harry reporta son attention sur les deux autres enfants.

- Blaise, Théo ! On rentre, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Immédiatement, tout le petit groupe se mit en marche pour rentrer à l'arbre creux.

Heureusement il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver en sécurité.

Drago suivait le groupe en mode autopilote, la tête pleine de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envi d'approcher autant Harry ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette envie de l'embrasser ? Cette idée avait embrasée tout son être. Il n'avait plus eu que cette simple et unique pensée en tête.

L'atmosphère qui s'était installée entre eux lui rappela brusquement le moment qu'ils avaient partagés au-dessus de la forêt, le jour où il avait joué pour la première fois à la chasse aux indiens.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Harry. Et même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, il savait parfaitement que celui-ci allait l'entraîner dans un monde qui lui était encore totalement inconnu.

En fait, tout cela lui faisait penser à la façon dont il était arrivé sur l'île. C'était Luna qui lui avait proposé de venir. Il avait été amené dans un endroit inconnu et ses sentiments le menaient vers un terrain tout aussi mystérieux que l'île à son arrivée. Mais il s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie jusqu'a maintenant. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait il pas en faire de même avec ses sentiments et évoluer ?

Tout était encore possible.

Lorsque Drago revient sur terre, il se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de l'arbre creux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour arriver là, mais il s'adapta rapidement au rythme des autres habitants du refuge et aida à la préparation du dîner et à la mise en place des lits.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux enfants pour s'endormir. Drago se rendit doucement dans la chambre qu'il avait prit l'habitude de partager avec Harry. Il se changea tranquillement de son côté. La routine avait fait qu'ils dormaient chacun de leur côté du lit. Ainsi, ils pouvaient dormir seulement en sous vêtements.

Le blond se coucha donc sans vraiment faire attention à ce que faisait son ami.

De son côté, Harry avait été quelque peu secoué par la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait eu un peu peur quand Drago s'était envolé seul. Mais il avait rapidement été rassuré, surtout que le blond se débrouillait bien. Le voir ainsi libre, les yeux fermés, avait réveillé une drôle de sensation en lui.

Puis il lui avait demandé de redescendre et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il y avait eu quelque chose de magique entre eux. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était si Drago s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais surtout, si c'était le cas, savait-il ce que c'était ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé a ce moment là et la façon dont il s'était avancé… La sensation de sa main contre sa joue l'avait totalement transporté. Comme pendant qu'ils avaient été enlacés au dessus de la forêt.

Il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler longtemps. Ce baiser, il l'avait désiré ardemment et si Neville ne les avait pas interrompu, il était certain qu'il aurait dévoré les lèvres charnues du blond.

Il devait savoir. Il voulait absolument que Drago se rende compte de ce qui les unissaient. Il voulait qu'ils partagent enfin quelque chose d'unique. Car, bien qu'ils partagent leur vie, les garçons perdus n'étaient jamais loin et il ne voulait surtout pas que Drago le mette dans le même sac que les garçons. Il voulait être particulier pour le blond. Il voulait être unique.

Il prit sa décision en voyant l'autre jeune homme s'allonger tranquillement dans leur lit. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point.

Doucement, il s'allongea à son tour, mais se mit sur le côté de façon à pouvoir observer tranquillement le blond. Ce dernier se sentit rapidement étudié et se retourna.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans la pénombre de leur chambre. Malgré le manque de lumière, Drago arrivait parfaitement à voir les contours du corps du brun. En revanche, les yeux vert de l'autre garçon semblaient illuminés, comme possédant leur propre source de lumière.

- Harry ? Chuchota doucement le blond.

- Il faut qu'on parle Drago. Harry avait lui aussi chuchoté et il en avait profité pour ce rapprocher légèrement de l'autre corps.

Drago avait parfaitement remarqué le mouvement du brun. Mais il sentait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir serait très importante et il ne voulait surtout pas briser l'ambiance quelque peu intime qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

- Drago, je voudrais te dire quelque choses de très important. Alors, s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas.

- … D'accord.

Tout en continuant de chuchoter, Harry s'était encore rapproché du blond, au point qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration du blond sur son visage. Cette sensation l'électrisa. Malgré tout, il s'obligea à penser à autre chose.

- Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su que tu serais différent… Pour moi. Je savais parfaitement que Luna t'avait fait venir sur l'île pour une raison bien précise. Habituellement, nous évitons de ramener des enfants de plus de 13 ans. Mais elle a fait une exception. Et dès qu'elle m'a mis au courant, j'ai eu peur. Peur que Luna te préfère à moi, ou qu'elle ait décidé que je ne devais plus tenir mon rôle. Mais quand mon regard est tombé sur toi, j'ai compris. Elle t'avait ramené pour moi. Ne crois pas que tu es une sorte de cadeau ou autre. Mais même si les garçons perdus sont avec moi, il m'arrivait de me sentir seul. Et je pense que Luna s'est dit qu'en ramenant un garçon de mon âge, ma solitude disparaîtrait. Et elle s'est envolée, mais pour être remplacé par un sentiment que je ne pensais pas éprouver à nouveau…

Drago savait qu'il avait accepté de ne pas interrompre le brun. Mais, il savait aussi que la révélation qu'Harry allait lui faire, changerait beaucoup de choses entre eux et dans leur façon de vivre. Cependant, il réfréna sa peur et décida d'affronter ce que l'autre garçon allait lui dire. Après tout, lui aussi ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à ce sentiment ?

Son père serait vert de rage s'il savait que son fils s'apprêtait à laisser une chance à une histoire entre lui et un autre garçon. Mais Drago avait comprit quelque chose d'important depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île du pays imaginaire. Au diable son père ! Il n'était pas là pour lui pourrir la vie et ne serait jamais au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île.

L'attention du blond se focalisa de nouveau sur Harry lorsque l'autre garçon lui pris doucement la main pour la porter prêt de leur visage.

- Drago… Je ressens quelque chose d'extrêmement fort pour toi… Je t'aime. Et je souhaiterais que tu me laisses une chance de te montrer mon amour. En fait, je souhaiterai que tu _nous_ laisses une chance.

Avec une grande lenteur, Harry embrassa la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne et la reposa doucement sur le matelas. Drago ne bougea pas. Savoir était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre. Ses pensées étaient totalement vides. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il n'était même pas sûr de se rappeler comme bouger.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de doux sur sa joue. Le brun venait de poser sa main dessus et caressait sa pommette de son pouce. Le blond ferma les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était bien là, la main d'Harry sur sa peau et sa présence près de lui. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps.

Mais de son côté Harry stressait grandement. Drago ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi pouvait bien penser le blond. Est-ce qu'il voudrait leur laisser une chance ? Et même, acceptait-il ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il l'avait sentit frissonner lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Etait-ce de plaisir ou de dégoût ? Ce silence le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Comme s'il était conscient du duel intérieur que se livrait Harry, Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux. Dans la pénombre de la chambre il fixa son regard dans celui du brun.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je veux bien… Nous laisser une chance.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire « ouf » Drago se retrouva prit dans une étreinte d'ours. Harry le serrait avec force entre ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacé, jusqu'à ce que Morphée dépose sa couverture de rêves sur leurs esprits embrumés.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui je suis de retour! Désolé pour l'attente, je me suis retrouvée sans internet pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre d'une histoire de conte de fée! Alors bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elles me font toujours plaisir !

Chapitre 9 :

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement. Les garçons perdus avaient rapidement remarqués que quelque chose avait changé entre Harry et Drago, mais à part les jumeaux, personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se produire. D'ailleurs, les jumeaux profitaient de leurs connaissances pour glisser, le plus souvent possible, de petits sous entendus. Ce qui faisait sourire Harry et rougir Drago.

Mais en dehors de ce petit remue-ménage, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire pour les habitants de l'arbre creux.

Harry profitait du calme plat de ces jours tranquilles pour obliger Drago à faire un peu plus connaissance avec les sirènes. Mais bizarrement, lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que quelque chose avait changé entre le blond et le brun, elles devinrent plus hargneuses que jamais et Harry promit à son amour de ne plus jamais l'obliger à retourner au lagon des sirènes. Les enfants perdus et leur chef avaient aussi ramené Drago au camps de indiens où Sirius avait éclaté de rire dès leur arrivé et avait immédiatement prit Harry en aparté.

Le blond n'avait pas tout comprit, mais Harry était revenu assez vite de sa discussion privée, le visage plus rouge que jamais et il avait totalement refusé de parler de son entretient avec Sirius, à qui que se soit. Malgré lui, Drago avait passé un bon bout de temps à garder dans sa ligne de mire la jeune Cho Chang. Elle semblait faire du gringue à Harry et cela, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Si bien qu'il fini par se coller totalement au brun en fin de soirée, devant le feu de camps, au plus grand plaisir de l'autre jeune homme et à l'étonnement de beaucoup d'aborigènes. Mais personne ne fit de réflexions, à part les jumeaux, évidemment.

Le reste du temps s'était déroulé entre jeux, découverte du reste de la forêt. Mais une partie de l'île restait encore totalement inconnue à Drago. Le volcan. Les enfants perdus ne lui en parlaient jamais. Pourquoi ? La curiosité l'emporta rapidement chez le jeune homme. Il décida donc de poser directement la question à Harry le soir même.

Depuis leur discussion, les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, enlacés. Ils n'étaient jamais aller plus loin que de petites caresses. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés. Souvent, ils avaient été à deux doigts de le faire, mais quelque chose arrivait toujours pour les interrompre. Drago avait fini par croire qu'il était maudit.

Bref, ce soir là ne faisait pas exception aux autres et Harry avait enlacé son petit blond par derrière. Ils étaient tranquillement allongés, profitant de la présence de l'autre, lorsque Drago se décida à poser sa question.

- Harry est-ce que tu pourrais me parler du volcan de l'île ?

Il sentit immédiatement l'autre garçon se crisper. Il y avait donc bien un secret autour de cette partie de l'île.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fassent un seul geste où ne lâche un seul mot.

- On ne parle pas souvent du volcan du pays imaginaire Drago. Il faut que tu saches que c'est une partie de l'île où personne ne va jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Drago se retourna légèrement entre les bras de son compagnon. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- C'est là-bas qu'il y a la source.

- La source ?

- Celle qui permet de grandir. Je t'en avais un peu parlé lors de ton arrivée.

- Oui, pour m'expliquer qui était Lord Voldemort. Mais que veux-tu dires par la source ? Tu m'avais simplement expliqué que, d'après Luna, il y avait un endroit sur l'île où la magie ne faisait pas effet. Expliques moi, s'il te plait.

-… Très bien… Il faut que tu saches que le volcan du pays imaginaire est encore en activité. Il peut donc entrer en éruption à tout moment. Mais, d'après les indiens, il serait habité par une divinité ou un esprit. Personne, à ma connaissance, n'a put vérifier leur croyance. Mais tout est possible ici. Au sommet du volcan, il y a comme un escalier naturel qui descend un peu dans le cratère au dessus du bouchon et qui donne accès à une grotte. Au fond, il y a une source avec une eau translucide.

- C'est ça, la source ?

- Oui, si tu te plonges dans l'eau tu vieillis et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en sortes. Luna, m'en à parlé il y a longtemps, mais je ne suis jamais allé là-bas et je ne souhaites pas y aller.

- Ça doit être magnifique quand même.

- Oui, mais c'est aussi très dangereux.

- Mais Voldemort avait bien essayé de te faire grandir non ?

Le blond sentit immédiatement le corps de son compagnon se crisper. Il entendit distinctement le lourd soupir qu'il laissa échapper et le vit détourner le regard.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi un tel souvenir semblait aussi douloureux pour le brun ? Il y avait échappé depuis longtemps pourtant. Ou peut être qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire? Après tout, il ne savait rien sur la vie d'Harry avant son arrivée, à part les quelques brides qu'il avait put avoir de ci de là et les suppositions qu'il en avait fait. Le blond tourna à nouveau le dos au brun.

Drago venait juste de se faire à l'idée qu'Harry ne lui dirait rien, lorsqu'il sentit le torse de ce dernier se gonfler dans son dos, comme pour prendre une grande inspiration.

- Voldemort a essayé de me faire grandir en me faisant boire de cette eau. Mais il ne m'a jamais amené là-bas.

- Comment as-tu fais pour…

- Pour me rendre compte que l'eau qu'il m'avait donnée était différente ? Je ne m'en suit pas rendu compte. En fait… Je… Il faut que tu saches que … Lorsque je suis arrivé sur l'île, J'étais accompagné par Luna, que je venais juste de rencontrer. Puis T… Voldemort… est venu me voir pour me faire miroiter une vie à ses côtés. Dans l'état où je me trouvais, je n'ai pas pensé à refuser. Du coup, il nous arrivait de nous retrouver pour discuter et boire. Puis un jour, il m'a… invité à le rejoindre, comme d'habitude. Il m'a servit un verre d'eau et nous avons commencés à discuter. Nous n'étions pas d'accord et dans un excès de colère j'ai voulus lui jeter mon verre à la figure. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il l'a évité, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Un peu d'eau avait atterrit sur une plante verte et cette dernière c'est mise à grandir légèrement. C'est là que j'ai compris. Il avait essayé de me faire grandir à mon insu. Je lui avais dit non et il a voulu passer outre ma volonté… Il m'a trahi…

- Harry… Drago s'était totalement retourné pour faire face au brun. La douleur et la tristesse qu'il vit dans les yeux du garçon lui firent mal. Il ne supportait pas ce regard. Il voulait qu'il disparaisse.

- Bref ! Je suis retourné voir Luna et elle m'a tout expliquée, sur l'île et ce qu'il s'y passait depuis des années. Nous avons pris la décision de nous occuper ensemble des enfants que nous pourrions recueillir. Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

Drago ne trouva rien à dire. Il préféra serrer Harry avec force. Il avait parfaitement comprit que raconter tout cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage.

De son côté, Harry se sentait étrange. Il était à la fois triste et heureux. Heureux, car il avait pu raconter un peu de son histoire à son amour et qu'il avait l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids. Triste, car il n'avait pas tout dit à Drago. Il lui avait caché l'essentiel et il espérait fortement que jamais il ne le découvrirait.

Il serra également le blond entre ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi, étroitement enlacé, que le sommeil vient les cueillir pour le pays des rêves.

Les jours suivants furent bien plus calmes. La pluie avait décidé de s'installer quelque temps sur le pays imaginaire. Drago en avait été totalement étonner. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait toujours beau pour que les enfants puissent toujours s'amuser. Mais Luna lui avait fait remarquer que les enfants aimaient aussi s'amuser sous la pluie de temps en temps. Et qu'il neigeait aussi quelque fois. Mais le temps ne se déréglait pas de lui même. Les indiens en avaient le pouvoir. Mais la personne qui pouvait le plus dérégler le temps était Harry.

Luna lui avait expliqué que le garçon était là depuis tellement longtemps que la magie de l'île s'était imprégnée de lui et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser volontairement ou non et que l'île réagissait à ses désirs, ses sentiments et son humeur.

Drago avait donc fait attention à Harry, mais ce dernier semblait aller bien. Peut-être que cette pluie était due aux indiens alors.

Les quelques jours de pluies furent rapidement suivit de merveilleuses journées ensoleillées. Et une nouvelle ronde de jeux commença. Drago avait de plus en plus de facilité à jouer avec les enfants perdus. Il avait commencé à bien maitriser le vol, avec l'aide de Luna et des enfants et il avait maintenant de nouveaux repères sur l'île.

Le temps s'écoulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait eu envi de se promener un peu seul dans la forêt qui entourait l'arbre creux. Les enfants l'avaient abandonné pour aller voir les sirènes. Chose qu'ils faisaient désormais seuls sur l'ordre d'Harry et la demande du blond.

Le jeune homme se promenait tranquillement à travers les arbres et les buissons, observant la nature qui l'entourait. Le pays imaginaire était vraiment magnifique. Soudain, un cri d'oiseau lui fit lever la tête. Il se trouvait quelques mètres en dessous d'un nid. La mère semblait être de retour et les petits oisillons l'accueillaient à grand renfort de cris.

Cette simple image donna un coup de cœur au blond. Sa mère … Comment allait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa disparition ? Etait-elle inquiète, ou son père lui avait-il raconté des mensonges pour couvrir sa disparition et s'offrir le luxe de sa punition, comme il aimait le faire habituellement ?

Il avait envi de la revoir. Ne serais-ce que de loin. Il était juste inquiet pour sa mère. S'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien à cause de lui, il lui laisserait juste un message pour lui dire qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment envi de rentrer chez lui. Il avait Harry et les enfants.

Harry… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulais plus le quitter. Il avait envi de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Même son père ne lui faisait plus peur depuis qu'il était aux côtés du brun.

Et voilà ! À penser à lui ainsi, il avait envi de le voir. Drago écourta donc sa petite balade et rentra à l'arbre creux. Il pourrait même demander à Harry de l'emmener voir sa mère. S'il lui expliquait correctement, il n'y avait pas de raison que le brun refuse.

Ce fut de bonne humeur que Drago entra dans sa nouvelle maison. Il remarqua immédiatement Harry assit à la table de bois du salon, en grande discussion avec Luna.

Le blond s'approcha doucement des deux compatriotes. Ces derniers le remarquèrent immédiatement et stoppèrent leur discussion. Cela vexa quelque peu Drago. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien discuter pour arrêter de parler dés son arrivée ? Le blond s'assit à côté d'Harry avec une légère brusquerie qui surprit le brun.

- Drago. Je croyais que tu étais parti en balade ? Demanda Harry calmement.

- Oui et alors ? Ça te dérange que je rentre un peu plus tôt ?

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Drago était énerver. Et cela n'était vraiment pas bon.

- Non Drago… Dit moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de beau pendant ta balade. Harry parlait doucement. Il voulait désamorcer la dispute qui approchait. Cela fit rire Luna. Ce que Drago remarqua et prit très mal.

- J'ai réfléchis !

Le ton du jeune garçon lança un froid dans la pièce. Harry se redressa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Luna vola jusqu'à un des hamacs suspendus.

- Et à quoi as-tu réfléchit ? Interrogea le brun sèchement.

- Je voudrais aller à Londres. Je…

- NON ! S'exclama Harry et se levant de sa chaise, les mains appuyés sur la table.

- Laisse moi finir Harry !

- J'ai dit non Drago ! Il est hors de question que je te ramène à Londres. Harry s'éloigna de table, comme si la conversation était finie. Il avait presque atteint la tenture qui séparait leur chambre de la pièce commune, lorsque Drago le rappela.

- Harry ! Je ne te demande ni ton autorisation, ni de m'emmener à Londres ! Je peux parfaitement y aller seul !

Le rire du brun raisonna dans le salon. Un rire froid. Drago ne l'avait jamais entendu rire ainsi. Cela le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Harry lui faisait peur. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement pour faire face au blond.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux rentrer chez toi tout seul. Seuls Luna et moi pouvons sortir de l'île imaginaire. Pour retourner chez toi, il faudrait que l'un de nous deux t'accompagne. Je ne le veux pas et j'interdis à Luna de le faire !

- … Tu crois avoir tout pouvoir ici Harry ! Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux contrôler à ta guise ! Il est hors de question que je reste sur cette île ! Tu as gagné ! Je veux rentrer chez moi. Et pour de bon !

Drago vit le visage d'Harry se décomposer. Des cris de surprise retentirent derrière le blond.

Personne n'avait remarqué que les garçons étaient rentrés de leur promenade.

- Drago, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne vas pas partir ? Fit doucement Neville en prenant la main du blond.

- Ne t'en fait pas Neville. Drago ne va pas quitter l'île. Lâcha Harry.

Cela énerva un peu plus le blond. Il allait trouver le moyen de partir, ou en tout cas, de ne plus jamais approcher le brun ! Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il voulait juste voir sa mère ? Qu'il ne voulait pas partir définitivement ? Drago savait parfaitement qu'il suffirait qu'ils discutent calmement et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, surtout avec l'aide des enfants. Mais à ce moment précis, Drago n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de faire le plus de mal à Harry. Il voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'il souffrait, même si pour cela, il devait blesser les enfants. Et une seule chose lui vient à l'esprit.

- Si Neville, je vais partir et Je ne reviendrais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter cette île ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je ne quitterais peut-être pas cette île, mais je ne reviendrais pas parmi vous ! Cria Drago à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Et que fera tu alors !

- Pourquoi pas grandir ? Je suis sûr que Voldemort serait ravi d'avoir un partisan de plus. Le ton froid et glacial du blond acheva Harry.

- Non… Souffla Harry en tombant à genoux, toute sa rage disparue.

Mais Drago était déjà sorti de l'arbre creux et courrait à travers la forêt.

Il courait de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry pourrait le retrouver n'importe où sur l'île, mais il avait encore l'espoir de lui échapper. L'espoir de trouver un endroit où le brun ne viendrait pas le chercher. C'est alors, qu'en sortant d'un buisson il tomba directement sur un énorme port grouillant de vie. La baie des pirates.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à poursuivre le blond. Il était bien trop effondré pour cela. Drago l'avait trahit. Tout comme Tom l'avait fait avant lui. Et maintenant, ils allaient se retrouver tous les deux, ensemble contre lui ? Ou alors, est-ce que Tom allait ramener Drago à Londres pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes ? Mais est-ce que Drago avait vraiment l'intention de rejoindre les pirates ? Peut-être avait-il jute besoin d'un peu de temps pour ce calmer et revenir. Ainsi, ils pourraient s'expliquer calmement. Harry espérait vraiment que le blond allait revenir.

Les garçons perdus s'étaient regroupés autour de leur chef. Fred et George lui tenaient chacun un bras, Théo et Blaise étaient planter devant lui et Neville était en larme sur ses genoux.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Drago ? Demanda Théo.

- Il va revenir hein ? Il ne va pas vraiment s'allier aux pirates ! S'exclama Blaise.

Le brun savait parfaitement que tous les enfants s'étaient habitués à Drago et que tous l'aimaient énormément. Surtout Neville. Le pauvre. Harry essayait de le calmer en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, mais cela ne marchait pas du tout. De toute façon, il était lui même trop bouleversé pour répondre aux questions des garçons. Il demanda alors à Luna de prendre la relève. Confia Neville au soin des jumeaux et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Il savait que personne n'entrerait. Sa chambre lui était réservée et personne n'avait le droit d'entrer sans sa permission… Personne n'en avait eu le droit… Sauf Drago… Drago.

Que c'était-il passé ? Il parlait tranquillement de ses sentiments avec Luna lorsque le blond était entré dans la pièce. S'en vraiment le faire exprès il avait interrompue la conversation pour observer le jeune homme. Puis tout avait dérapé. Pourquoi voulait-il retourner chez lui ? À Londres ? N'était-il pas bien ici ? Avec eux ? Avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir rentrer chez lui si brusquement ! Et ses dernières paroles :

« _Pourquoi pas grandir? Je suis sûr que Voldemort serait ravi d'avoir un partisan de plus _».

Allait-il vraiment le faire? Est-ce que Drago s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'avait blessé en disant cela ? L'avait-il fait exprès ou non ? Et surtout, le pensait-il vraiment ?

Harry était triste et totalement perdue et ces deux sentiments ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Il décida de s'enfoncer sous la couette et d'essayer de dormir un peu. Après tout, peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait Drago serait à ses côtés et tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. Peut-être.

Drago était plus que surprit. Le port des pirates était vraiment magnifique. Le blond avait volé quelques vêtements pour se grimer et ne pas se faire repérer. Il essayait de se grandir assez pour qu'on ne pense pas qu'il pouvait être trop jeune pour ce trouver ici, mais certains pirates étaient si petits qu'il était sûr que personne ne le jugerait sur sa taille.

Il se retrouvait donc affublé d'un grand chapeau à bords tombants, d'une ceinture agrémentée d'une épée que le blond espérait ne pas avoir à sortir, ainsi que de grandes bottes montantes qu'il avait enfilé par dessus son pantalon. Il avait recouvert sa chemise blanche d'un gilet noir et d'un manteau long aux manches évasées. Il avait la panoplie complète du parfait pirate de contes de fées, comparé aux images de son livre d'histoire.

Il avançait ainsi déguisé au milieu des pirates qui ne semblaient même pas le remarquer. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, essayant de découvrir et d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry leur avait interdit de venir ici. Bon d'accord, beaucoup de pirates, pour ne pas dire tous, étaient armés et il valait mieux ne pas voir certaines choses qui semblaient se dérouler dans certaines maisons ou ruelles. Mais s'ils étaient tous déguisés, ils auraient pu découvrir un autre endroit tout aussi merveilleux que la forêt ou la réserve des indiens. Les échoppes et les bateaux défilaient devant ses yeux de chaque côté du quai. Plus il avançait, plus il y avait de monde et plus le blond se sentait grisé par l'atmosphère qui semblait englober toute la baie.

Soudain, Drago se retrouva face à un attroupement de pirates. Il essaya de le contourner, mais s'était peine perdue. Le blond tenta donc de le traverser directement. Mais les pirates semblaient regroupés autour de quelque chose. Lentement et à l'aide de ses coudes, le jeune homme arriva jusqu'au centre du groupe. Il se retrouva en première ligne pour observer un combat entre deux hommes. Tous deux semblaient déjà bien éméchés. Ils ne tenaient debout que par l'aide du saint esprit et leurs vêtements étaient pleins de tache de gros rouge qui tache.

En plus l'odeur du vin était forte, bien qu'elle semblait venir aussi bien des deux ivrogne que de leur public improvisé.

Les deux hommes se frappaient dessus à l'aveuglette, pour une raison qui semblait échapper à bien des pirates. Lorsque l'un d'eux atterrissait au bord du cercle de spectateurs, ces derniers le repoussaient violement en direction de son adversaire.

Tout cela était vraiment grotesque et Drago commençait à comprendre et à rejoindre l'avis d'Harry sur la baie des pirates. Soudain, le mouvement de la foule le fit reculer hors des spectateurs. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la personne qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Une fois remit du choc, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans le regard grena de l'homme qu'il avait renversé. Ce dernier se releva sans mal et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Drago la prit avec reconnaissance, sans arriver à détacher son regard de celui de l'homme. Soudain, ses bonnes manières lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous ai bousculé. S'excusa le blond. L'autre homme en sembla étonner et pourtant un sourire plus que charmeur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être, pour vous faire pardonner, pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ? Fit galamment l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Bien sûr… Je m'appelle Drago. Et vous ?

- Tom. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune homme.

Bizarrement, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais Drago était totalement subjugué par l'homme. Et si Drago n'avait pas été autant hypnotisé par le regard de son interlocuteur, il aurait pu se rendre compte du sourire carnassier qu'affichait Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

À l'arbre creux, le moral était au plus bas et l'ambiance frisait le zéro absolu. Personne ne savait si Drago allait rentrer pour le dîner ou s'il était déjà avec les pirates.

Après sa sieste, Harry était partie à la recherche du blond. Mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Où est-ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu se cacher ?

Pour sa part, Drago ne s'était absolument pas caché. En fait, Tom l'avait invité sur son navire pour qu'il puisse se changer, vu que ses habits avaient étés tachés par leur chute. Le blond avait ensuite accepté de manger avec sa nouvelle connaissance.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans la cabine de capitaine, sur bateau de Tom. La pièce était décorée avec goût; les murs étaient recouverts de bois sombre qui tiraient sur le bordeaux. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang. Un magnifique bureau travaillé en bois sombre trônait à droite de la porte d'entrée, un rideau vert au fond devait dissimuler une chambre ou, en tout cas, un lit. Et la table sur laquelle ils dînaient ainsi que les chaises, était du même bois que le bureau. Elle se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée et croulait sous une grande variété de mets.

- Alors Drago, dit moi donc, pourquoi vous promeniez-vous sur le quai au lieu de boire comme tout le reste des hommes de ce port ? Demanda tranquillement Tom en piquant un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette.

- Oh ! Hé bien, disons que je réfléchissais. Répondit doucement le blond.

- Vous pouvez parfaitement me parler de vos problèmes Drago. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'en parlerais à personne. Surtout que personne ne me croirait si je leur racontais que j'ai déjeuné avec l'un des garçons de la bande d'Harry Potter. Drago faillit en lâcher ses couverts.

- Comment…

- Votre visage tout simplement. Vous êtes encore jeune. Bien trop jeune pour faire partit des pirates de ce port. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne souhaite pas, présentement, vous faire du mal. Je suis plutôt intrigué par votre présence ici.

Drago était gêné. Bien sûr qu'il avait été repéré immédiatement à cause de son visage. Il aurait du refuser l'invitation et retourner à l'arbre creux… Non ! Retourner à l'arbre creux signifiait retourner auprès d'Harry. Et pour l'instant, Drago n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait plutôt le désir de rentrer chez lui.

- Hé bien Drago, ma révélation vous aurait-elle coupée l'appétit ? Demanda Tom, tout sourire.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais encore plongé dans mes pensées.

- Un autre point qui vous différencie grandement des hommes de cette baie Drago. Vous êtes bien trop poli. Je suppose que vous devez venir d'une famille noble.

- Je… Oui, c'est bien le cas. Répondit doucement le blond. Son regard se posait partout sauf sur son interlocuteur.

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous retrouvez-vous sur cette île ? … Vous pouvez tout me dire Drago. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je ne risque pas de répandre votre aventure aux quatre coins de cette île.

Après un long silence, le blond se mit à parler. Il raconta tout à Tom. La vie qu'il avait eu avec sa famille, tous ses déboires avec son père, sa rencontre avec Luna et la décision qu'il avait prise de venir au pays imaginaire. Et enfin ses aventures avec les enfants perdus et Harry. Drago était entièrement prit dans son récit, comme s'il essayait lui-même de comprendre clairement tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début pour qu'il en arrive là.

Ne faisant pas attention à ses paroles, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses sentiments transparaissaient parfaitement à travers ses mots. Ce que remarqua immédiatement le pirate.

Il fallut presque une heure entière au blond pour conter entièrement son récit. Une fois toute l'histoire mise à plat, Drago sentit ses épaules comme soulagées d'un poids. Il se sentait plus léger.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux occupants de la cabine. Drago profitait de ce nouveau sentiment pendant que Tom essayait d'analyser tout ce que venait de lui avouer le blond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'homme prit la parole.

- Ce que vous venez de me raconter Drago, m'éclaire grandement sur la raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouvez ici. Mais dites moi, si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est cet Harry que vous fuyez en vous réfugiant dans l'endroit, d'après lui, le plus dangereux pour vous.

- Ou...oui.

- Et vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous maintenant ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. D'une certaine façon oui, mais d'un autre côté je me demande si j'arriverais à retrouver ma place… là-bas...

- Ne vous en faites pas Drago. Croyez moi, cela vaut bien mieux pour vous de rentrer maintenant. Le pays imaginaire n'est pas fait pour un jeune homme déjà mûr, comme vous. Vous verrez, rester ici va vous plaire au début, mais rapidement vous allez vous rendre compte que vos actions sont limitées, que vous ne pouvez pas avancer dans la vie. Vous allez rapidement vous sentir frustré et l'idée de grandir s'imposera à vous comme LA solution, mais vous devrez trahir vos amis. Alors que si vous rentrez maintenant, vous aurez vécu un beau rêve et votre vie pourra continuer et évoluer.

- Vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Mais je ne peux pas quitter cette île. Harry m'a dit que seul lui et Luna pouvaient le faire.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir vous faire quitter définitivement cette île. Je peux vous y aider. Et cela avec grand plaisir. Fit le capitaine avec un étrange sourire.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pourriez me renvoyer chez moi ?

- Puisque je vous le dis. Mais pour cela, il me faudra un objet bien particulier que vous devrez vous procurez.

- Lequel est-ce ?

- C'est une simple clé en argent. Mais c'est l'endroit où elle est gardée qui est plus difficile d'accès.

- Hé bien, où se trouve t-elle ? Drago était de plus en plus curieux. Il avait une possibilité de rentrer chez lui. Son excitation montait de plus en plus. Tout paraissait si simple soudainement.

- Elle se trouve en la possession d'Harry Potter.

L'excitation du blond retomba d'un bloc. C'était toujours Harry qui possédait le moyen de le ramener chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui maintenant.

- Ne vous en faites pas Drago, je suis sûr que vous arriverez facilement à trouver cette clef. C'est le dernier obstacle avant que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. Pour une fois, vous pourriez ne penser qu'à vous et foncer. Récupérez cette clé et retrouvez votre vie d'avant.

- Vous avez raison Tom.

- Revenez vite Drago, je vous attends avec impatience. Karkarof ! Ramenez donc ce jeune homme jusqu'à la forêt. Je pense qu'à partir de là vous pourrez retrouver votre chemin.

Deux hommes était entrés à l'appel de Tom. L'un d'eux était un peu plus grand que le blond et portait une barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. L'autre était bien plus grand avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Il se tenait bien droit en lançant des regards acérer en direction du blond.

Ce fut le plus petit des deux hommes qui accompagna Drago en dehors de la cabine, puis jusqu'à la lisière forêt.

Dans la cabine, l'homme aux cheveux noir s'était approché de Tom.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant my Lord ?

- Rien Severus. Nous attendons que ce petit imbécile me ramène ce que je lui aie demandé.

- Et après ?

- Hé bien, je lui ai promis de lui faire quitter l'île et je la lui ferait quitter… définitivement.

Un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres pourpres du pirate. Il allait pourvoir se débarrasser de ce gêneur.

De son côté Drago avait été laissé seul par Karkarof au bord de la forêt et commençait à s'y enfoncer en essayant de réfléchir à un plan.

Harry avait dû bien cacher cette clef. Mais où ? Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où sur l'île. Ce n'était pas obligé qu'il l'ait laissée dans l'arbre creux. Après tout, depuis qu'il était ici, il avait bien comprit qu'Harry connaissait l'île comme sa poche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de retrouver cet objet.

Drago marchait tête basse en essayant de trouver l'endroit où Harry aurait pu cacher la clef. Soudain, son pied heurta une grosse racine d'arbre. Ses pas l'avaient menés à l'arbre creux. Mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il ne voulait surtout pas revoir les autres ?

Soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête. La forêt ! Mais bien sûr ! Il s'était demandé où pouvait être cachée la clef et la forêt l'a emmener jusqu'à cet endroit! Donc la clef était bien ici. Mais où ? Bien qu'il connaissait l'arbre creux , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fouiller partout. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas qui était dans la salle commune en ce moment.

Une seconde ! La salle commune ! La porte ! Celle derrière la quelle se trouvait la pièce où personne ne devait entrer. C'était sûrement là qu'Harry avait du cacher la clef. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il arrive à entrer dans cette pièce, surtout que l'accès devait être verrouillé.

Malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'il essaye. Drago prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'arbre creux, parcourant rapidement la salle, heureusement vide. Cette pièce, il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait passé tant de soirée ici, avec les garçons et Harry…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au jeune homme en ce moment !

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte convoitée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'ouvrir sans faire trop de bruit. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Harry avait toute confiance envers les enfants et ainsi que lui. Pourquoi fermerait-il la porte ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Le blond actionna donc lentement la poignée de porte. Un léger clic résonna dans la pièce. La porte s'était ouverte. Drago n'arrivait pas croire la chance qu'il avait. Il entra doucement dans la pièce et repoussa légèrement la porte derrière lui. Mieux fallait ne pas la fermer, il pourrait ainsi repartir sans faire trop de bruit.

Le jeune homme observa la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Elle était soigneusement rangée. Une étagère était placée à gauche de l'entrée et supportait quelques livres et objets divers ainsi qu'un ours en peluche délavé. Il devait vraiment être très vieux.

Continuant son exploration, Drago aperçut différents meubles à droite un coffre assez imposant, une autre bibliothèque ainsi qu'une chaise en osier. Soudain, le regard du blond fut attiré par un bureau simple en bois qui trônait au fond de la salle, en face de la porte d'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se trouve juste en face de lui qui avait attiré Drago, mais qu'il était très encombré. Des livres, de petits objets et des feuilles couvertes d'une fine écriture recouvraient entièrement la surface du bureau.

Drago dégagea le bureau en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il mit à jour un coffret en acajou. Il était magnifique et très travaillé. Deux colombes entouraient un cœur de leurs ailes. Au centre du cœur se trouvait le trou de la serrure. Drago essaya de soulever le couvercle, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se mit alors à chercher une clef. Il la trouva rapidement coincée entre deux feuilles. Une fois en main, il l'introduisit dans le trou de serrure et la fit tourner. Le couvercle du coffret se souleva légèrement. Le blond l'ouvrit rapidement et trouva une autre clef à l'intérieur. C'était la copie conforme de celle qui était encore enfoncé dans la serrure du coffret.

C'était sûrement la clef que cherchait Tom. Mais pourquoi Harry possédait-il la même ? Est ce qu'il y avait un lien ? Qu'Harry prenne des choses aux pirates, ça Drago pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Mais pourquoi cette ressemblance dans ces clef ? Leurs dents ne différaient que de quelques millimètres… et encore.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago avait continué à remuer le tas d'objet répandu sur tout le bureau. Brusquement, sa main rencontra quelque chose de froid. Cela le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il prit la clef qui était dans le coffret, referma le coffret à clef et reposa celle d'Harry entre d'autres feuilles.

Sa curiosité le poussa à regarder ce qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Son regard tomba sur un pendentif en argent. Il était magnifique lui aussi, tout ciselé d'arabesques complexes. Le blond remarqua qu'il s'ouvrait et ni une ni deux il activa le mécanisme du médaillon. Bien mal lui en prit.

L'image sur laquelle il tomba le pétrifia. À droite, une photo d'un Harry souriant comme jamais. Le jeune homme était enlacé au niveau de la taille par Tom qui lui souriait en retour. Les deux sujets se regardaient avec douceur. On comprenait facilement qu'ils étaient follement amoureux. Et si l'observateur ne l'avait pas compris, l'inscription sur le côté gauche lui éclairait facilement l'esprit : « _A mon amour, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. LV. »_.

L'information ne semblait pas vouloir atteindre le cerveau du blond. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Harry et Tom se connaissaient ! Ils avaient eu une liaison ! Et que voulait dire les deux dernières lettres du message ? Ce n'était pas les initiales d'Harry et il n'y avait pas de T donc ça ne devait pas non plus être celle de Tom.

Soudain, Drago entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il cacha rapidement la clef et le pendentif dans sa poche et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus.

Harry se tenait bien droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau entouré de toute cette colère tel une aura.

Lorsqu'Harry fit un pas en avant, le blond recula. Le brun referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança un peu plus dans la salle. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago continua à reculer. Ses hanches finirent par toucher le bureau qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? fit calmement Harry, alors que ses yeux démentaient clairement son attitude.

- Je… Je voulais… dire au revoir aux garçons… Drago baissa la tête. Il mentait pour couvrir son vol et en même temps, il disait clairement à Harry qu'il s'en allait

- Alors tu as pris ta décision. Tu vas rejoindre les pirates.

- Non, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de partir définitivement d'ici.

- De quoi tu parles ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de quitter l'île. Fit Harry. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était au pays imaginaire depuis des années et des années. Et il n'avait jamais trouvé un autre moyen de partir que l'envole ! Et Drago aurait trouvé ce moyen alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Si, il existe un autre moyen Harry. Mais au moment où tu aurais pu en avoir connaissance tu devais être occupé par autre chose ! La jalousie était bien présente dans la voix du blond.

- Je te comprend de moins en moins Drago. On dirait que depuis que tu nous à laisser tomber, tu deviens de plus en plus bête. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le voulais et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, nuance ! Dit moi Harry, tu as déjà parlé de tes petites aventures amoureuses aux jumeaux ou à Blaise et Théo ? Est-ce qu'il sont au courant que tu as été avec les pirates pendant un bon moment ? Que tu as été extrêmement proche d'eux ?

- Je… Ils sont au courant pour ce qu'il c'est passé avec Voldemort ! Je n'allais pas leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Tout comme je ne te l'ais pas caché non plus. La voix d'Harry était devenue triste. Il ne voulait pas faire remonter ses souvenirs.

- Tu nous a peut-être parlé de Voldemort, mais certainement pas de Tom !

- Quoi…Comment…

- Et oui je suis au courant ! Tu as eu une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec lui apparemment ! Et après, tu nous dis de ne pas nous approcher de la baie des pirates ! Mais j'y suis aller Harry ! Et je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si dangereuse que cela ! J'y ai même rencontré des gens très intéressant.

- Drago… non… Pourquoi es tu allé là bas ? Je l'ai interdit !

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! Je ne fait pas vraiment parti des enfants perdus, n'est-ce pas ! Alors pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Tom possède le moyen de me ramener chez moi, alors je retourne à ses côtés !

Sur ce, Drago avança droit sur Harry et le dépassa. Le blond ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à la passer, lorsque la main d'Harry lui attrapa le bras.

- Non Drago ! Pas Tom ! Ne lui fait pas confiance. Il essaye juste de se servir de toi. Je t'en pris Drago ne fait pas cette bêtise ! Il risque de te tuer ! Croit moi !

- Te croire… Après ce que tu m'a dit ! Non, Harry ! Je veux partir loin de toi ! Ça me fait trop mal de rester ici ! J'ai mal à cause de toi ! Je sais parfaitement que je t'aime encore ! Mais on est trop différent ! On ne se comprend pas ! Je ne veux pas souffrir ainsi pour toujours ! Je préfère partir.

Le blond se dégage rapidement de la prise de son ami et quitta l'arbre creux en courant. Il ne remarqua pas, qu'Harry était figé, comme s'il tenait toujours son bras dans sa main.

Drago ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Arriver à la baie des pirates le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry ou Luna le rattrape avant que Tom ne l'ait ramené à Londres. Le blond courrait de toutes ses forces à travers la forêt.

Il arriva rapidement au port. Immédiatement, il se mit à la recherche du bateau de Tom. Une fois trouvé, il demanda à un des matelots d'avertir son capitaine qu'il était revenu de sa mission. Tom le retrouva sur le pont.

Il avait changé de tenue. Il portait un long manteau rouge, en accord avec ses yeux, ainsi qu'un magnifique chapeau à bord de couleur noir avec une plume rouge sang. L'ensemble était vraiment magnifique sur lui. Drago s'accorda quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il comprit alors pourquoi Harry était tombé sous son charme.

- Hé bien Drago, tu as été plutôt rapide. Fit Tom en jetant un regard au blond. Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient regroupés autour des deux hommes.

- Je l'ai trouvé assez facilement. Harry ne semblait pas vraiment y tenir. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le blond. C'était faux, mais la photo présente dans le pendentif lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Sa remarque jeta un froid sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Tous les pirates reculèrent, agrandissant le cercle autour de Drago et de leur capitaine.

- Peut importe. Donnes moi cette clef Drago. Fit calmement l'homme en tendant une main vers le garçon.

- Qu'est ce qui me garantit que vous tiendrez votre promesse ? Répondit le blond avec méfiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu m'auras donné cette clef, je te ferais quitter définitivement cette île.

- Avant de vous la donner, me permettez-vous une dernière question ? Fit ironiquement Drago en reculant un peu plus vers le bord du cercle de spectateur.

- Dépêches-toi ! Tom s'énervait de plus en plus.

- J'aimerais savoir quelle relation vous avez eu avec Harry Potter.

- En quoi cela te concerne !

- Hé bien, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Harry cachait ce pendentif ! C'est vous sur la photo, pourtant, ce ne sont pas vos initiales qui sont gravées sur l'autre coté.

Drago sortit de sa poche le pendentif qu'il avait trouvé et l'ouvrit devant le pirate. Soudain, Tom se mit à rire. Mais son rire était dépourvu de joie. C'était un rire sadique qui fit se dresser les cheveux du blond sur sa tête. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ignorait pour que l'homme rigole ainsi ?

- Petit imbécile, tu n'a toujours pas compris ! Ce sont bien mes initiales qui sont sur ce pendentif. Peu de personne me connaisse sous le nom que je t'ai donné. Habituellement on m'appel Lord Voldemort, L.V.

Drago était statufié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire cela ! Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Voldemort riait à nouveau. Le reste des pirates le suivirent dans son hilarité, même si certain ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

- Non…

- Et si mon cher Drago, tu as devant toi le grand Lord Voldemort. Celui dont Harry essaye de vous protéger depuis toujours. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Harry et moi avons eu une magnifique histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il refuse de grandir pour rester à mes côtés pour toujours ! Mais grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir réalisé mon souhait. Harry est fou de toi et cela je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais justement ! Il va voler à ton secours et sera prêt à tout pour te récupérer ! Même à grandir !

Un nouvel éclat de rire prit le capitaine et son équipage. Mais ce qui étonna tout le monde, fut que Drago se mit également à rire. Cela fit taire immédiatement Tom et ses matelots. Le blond n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Drago riait, mais des larmes salées coulaient également le long de ses joues. Le destin jouait de drôle de tour parfois.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ainsi ! S'énerva Tom en saisissant le blond par le col de sa chemise.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle. Son rire s'était arrêté, mais pas ses larmes.

- Harry et moi, nous sommes disputés. Et il est persuadé que je suis déjà parti ! Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'il vienne me chercher.

- Alors tu ne me sers à rien ! Je vais donc te faire quitter définitivement cette île ! C'est ce que tu souhaitais, non ?

Tom lâcha Drago, qui tomba à genoux sur le pont du navire, tête basse. Le capitaine tira son épée.

- Lèves-toi ! Je n'apprécie pas de tuer un homme à terre. Ça fait désordre.

Les matelots riaient et Drago se mit lentement debout. Après tout, quitte à mourir, autant mourir debout, comme un homme.

- Une dernière volonté ? Demanda ironiquement Lord Voldemort.

La seul pensée qui vient à l'esprit du blond fut, qu'il aurait voulu revoir Harry une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre ses ancêtres.

- Non ? Alors adieu Drago !

Tom leva son épée, prêt à transpercer le blond de part en part. Soudain un cri se fit entendre et tout le monde leva les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! C'est l'avant, avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Alors bonne lecture ! Et dit moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous espérez pour la suite. _

Chapitre 11 :

Harry se trouvait au niveau de la deuxième voile du grand mat, une main accrochée dans les gréements, l'autre tenant une épée d'argent. Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs, avant de redescendre en piquée, droit sur le capitaine du navire. Le brun ne se redressa qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible pour atterrir tout en douceur entre Tom et sa victime.

- Harry, tu es venu. Soupira l'homme.

- Laisse le partir Tom. Il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'aimes ! C'est une raison bien suffisante !

- Tom… Arrête. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne reviendrais pas avec toi.

- Peut-être pas de ton plein gré. Mais par la force, oui ! Je préfère ça que de te voir dans les bras d'un autre.

- Tu es fou Tom ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses le moindre mal à Drago ! Et je ne me plierais pas non plus à ton envie de me voir grandir.

- Alors je vais te tuer et te rejoindre !

Tom dirigea son épée vers la poitrine du brun. Harry ne fit pas un geste pour s'écarter.

Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes.

Harry fut brutalement poussé sur le côté, l'épée s'enfonçant profondément dans le flan droit de Drago. Ce dernier tomba lourdement à terre. Tom poussa un cri de surprise lorsque son arme lui fut arrachée par la chute du blond, l'épée restant encrée dans le corps de sa victime.

Harry se redressa, quelque peu sonné. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage pâle et crispé du blond.

- Drago ! Drago ! Ça va aller ! Je vais enlever l'épée… accroches-toi.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à répondre. La douleur était insupportable. Harry agrippa alors l'épée à deux mains et la tira hors de son compagnon. Drago poussa un hurlement et ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Harry se pencha vers le garçon et l'attira à lui, posant la tête blonde sur ses genoux.

- Drago ? Drago répond moi. Supplia Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux d'or.

Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à rassembler assez de force pour former un seul son. Il se sentait vide et froid. Comme si la vie s'échappait peu à peu de son être. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, son regard tombant dans une étendue de vert émeraude. Harry. Mais le nom n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Doucement, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, ne souhaitant plus qu'une seule chose. Dormir.

Harry vit le blond ouvrir les yeux et l'appela. Un silence de mort s'était posé sur le navire et englobait même le quai. Lentement, Drago ferma de nouveau les yeux et le temps sembla se suspendre. Harry, la tête basse, serrait le corps inanimé de son amour. Puis, avec délicatesse, il l'allongea sur le bois clair qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que le sang de son ange s'y répandait.

Harry se leva, la tête toujours baissée. Les matelots s'écartèrent, lui laissant le passage plus que libre. Une aura de danger et de puissance destructrice semblait émaner du corps du jeune homme. Il s'approchait lentement de Tom. À chaque pas du brun, l'air semblait s'alourdir, le vent souffler plus fort et la température baisser.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva face au capitaine du vaisseau, le vent criait dans les voiles. La respiration coupée, personne n'osait bouger et le froid qui s'intensifiait, s'insinuait dans chaque recoin des corps inactifs.

Brusquement le jeune homme releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient entièrement verts. La pupille ayant totalement disparue. Tom ne put que le trouver beau dans la force de son désespoir. Car c'était bien le désespoir qui donnait ses pouvoirs à cet être magnifique.

- Tu es heureux Tom? Tu as enfin réussit à me détruire. Mais rassures-toi, je ne vais pas disparaître seul. Le brun leva alors son épée et se mit en garde face à son opposant.

Tom ne refusa pas le duel. Son ancien amant était tout simplement merveilleux ainsi. Il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait le pousser dans sa destruction.

Le fer se mit immédiatement à résonner. Les feintes et les parades s'enchaînaient. Tom n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry puisse être aussi fort à l'épée. C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait formé. Il se poussait l'un l'autre, se baladant sur tout le bateau, Sautant pour éviter les obstacles, se baissant pour échapper aux coups portés.

Harry touchait Tom à chaque coup, mais juste de petites estafilades. De blessures en blessures, un sourire fou grandissait de plus en plus sur les lèvres du brun alors que Lord Voldemort perdait en force et en confiance.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Mais en même temps, il était fasciné par ce jeune homme qui se battait avec la force du désespoir. Le capitaine était certain qu'une fois leur duel terminé, Harry se donnerait la mort pour rejoindre Drago. Il avait donc trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Cette pensée donna de nouvelles forces à Tom et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, Luna s'était discrètement faufilée entre les pirates et s'approcha de Drago. À l'aide de sa magie elle voulue permettre à l'âme du blond de rejoindre les cieux mais elle fut brusquement repoussée. L'âme de Drago était toujours là ! Il n'était pas mort !

Seulement, il fallait se dépêcher. Le blond ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La petite fée chercha Harry du regard. Le combat faisait rage. Une puissance terrifiante s'emblait émaner des deux combattants, à tel point que personne n'osait intervenir. Elle-même risquerait sa vie si elle s'y essayait. La seule personne capable de sortir Harry de sa folie aurait été Drago. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait malheureusement pas la force.

La force ! Il suffisait qu'elle donne de l'énergie au blond ! Et ce dernier pourrait intervenir pour faire revenir Harry !

Immédiatement, Luna posa ses deux petites mains sur les joues du jeune homme couvert de sang. Une légère lumière dorée se mit à irradier des mains de la fée. L'énergie circulait entre l'être magique et le blond.

Pendant ce temps, l'acier continuait de s'entrechoquer. Harry attaquait, Tom ripostait. Les coups s'enchaînaient tel une danse macabre qui ne pourrait se finir que par la mort d'un des deux opposants. Pour Harry, plus rien ne comptait, à part le fait de faire souffrir le plus possible Lord Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il l'élimine définitivement du pays imaginaire ! Ainsi, il pourrait aller rejoindre Drago s'en avoir à s'inquiéter pour les garçons perdus.

Les matelots encore présents sur le navire s'écartaient le plus possible des deux combattants, mais ne les lâchaient jamais du regard. Un silence de mort s'était installé et seul le bruit des armes et les cris des deux ennemis venaient le briser.

Soudain, l'épée d'Harry frôla le flan gauche du Capitaine. Ce dernier recula brusquement.

- Bien joué Harry. Je vois que tu t'es amélioré et même, très bien amélioré.

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive Voldemort ! Harry s'élançait à nouveau sur son opposant. Tom para l'attaque et l'obligea à reculer pour ne pas être touché.

- Tu ne veux plus m'appeler Tom ? Pourtant, je me rappel encore du temps où te ne pouvais t'empêcher de dire, ou même, de crier mon nom Harry.

- Tais-toi ! Le brun courut sur son opposant l'épée en premier, près à le transpercer.

Évidemment, l'attaque était vraiment grossière et Tom n'eu aucun mal à l'éviter en ce déportant sur la droite. Harry lui passant à côté. Immédiatement, Tom l'attrapa par la gorge et plaqua le dos du brun contre son torse, l'épée sous la gorge.

- Et maintenant Harry. Que comptes-tu faire ? Chuchota Tom à l'oreille du brun.

L'homme resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le corps du jeune homme. L'épée entailla quelque peu la peau tendre. Une légère goute de sang glissa le long de l'épée, jusqu'à la garde. Harry n'arrivait plus à bouger. Non. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant. Qu'il puisse rejoindre Drago. Il l'attendait de l'autre côté depuis assez longtemps. Alors il s'avança, poussant sa gorge contre le fils aiguiser de l'arme qui le maintenait prisonnier.

Tom s'en rendit compte et balança le jeune homme à terre. Épuisé, ce dernier ne fit pas un geste pour se relever.

- Tu veux tant mourir Harry ! Tu es prêt à te tuer pour le rejoindre ! C'est hors de question ! Tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours ! Et tu verras, une fois que tu auras bu l'eau de la source, tu ne penseras plus jamais à lui ! Tu l'oublieras pour toujours !

L'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

L'oublier ! Ça jamais ! Il ne voulait jamais l'oublier ! Il ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était lui qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir le corps sans vie de son amour.

Et là, il la vit ! Cette étincelle que produisait Luna. Que faisait-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter le visage du blond. La lumière de la petite fée diminuait de seconde en seconde. Enfin, elle s'éteignît totalement et Luna s'éleva quelque peu dans les airs, tournant sa petite tête vers son ami de toujours en lui faisant un léger sourire. Puis, après lui avoir pointé la forêt, elle s'envola rapidement en direction de l'étendue verte.

À ce moment, le temps s'arrêta pour Harry. Ces yeux qu'il croyait ne plus jamais voir, il les admirait à nouveau. Drago venait d'ouvrir ses paupières et semblait perdu. Son visage était très pâle et son corps était incapable de bouger de lui même. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il était vivant ! Vivant, mais tellement faible ! Il fallait qu'il l'emmène auprès de Sirius ! Son guérisseur pourrait sûrement le soigner. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il puisse le sortir de là rapidement.

Une nouvelle énergie semblait prendre possession de son corps.

Drago était perdu. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il se sentait partir doucement et maintenant, son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr et les bruits environnant l'agressaient. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir Harry. Il le vit se battre avec rage contre Tom.

Soudain, le brun plongea en avant, droit sur le capitaine. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse le coup et recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle.

Que c'était-il passé ! Un instant plus tôt, Harry était à terre, abandonnant tout espoir. Et maintenant il se tenait droit devant lui, l'épée à la main, prêt à se défendre jusqu'au bout. Voldemort ne comprenait plus rien. Puis son regard tomba sur le corps du blond. Seulement, le corps avait les yeux ouverts. Il était donc vivant ! Voilà ce qui avait revigoré le brun. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce blondinet qui s'accrochait encore à la vie.

Lentement, les deux opposants se tournaient autour. Harry voulait terminer rapidement ce combat et Tom souhaitait se rapprocher du blond pour lui porter le coup fatal.

Soudain, un homme prit Harry à bras le corps, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Severus ! S'écria Harry.

- Très bien joué Severus. Retient le pendant que je m'occupe d'un autre petit problème.

Immédiatement, Tom passa devant le brun, comme s'il n'existait pas et se dirigea vers Drago.

- NON ! Harry se débâtit entre les bras du second de Tom.

Ce dernier se pencha sur le corps du blond, un genou à terre. Un grand sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres. Drago savait parfaitement qu'il allait y passer. Il aurait préféré mourir plus tôt. À présent, ça allait être très douloureux.

- Vois-tu Drago. Tu es vraiment gênant. Ne m'en veux pas, mais il faut que je te supprime sinon Harry ne sera jamais à moi.

Lentement, Tom leva son épée dans les airs prêt à la plonger dans le cœur du blond, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mais soudain, le vent se mit à hurler. La mer au loin, se déchainait, créant de fort remous dans le port. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement, personne n'arrivait à garder son équilibre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ! Hurla un pirate.

Mais personne ne se soucia de sa question. Seul Tom comprenait ce qu'il ce passait. Il tourna son regard vers Harry. Le jeune homme, la tête baissée, semblait être le seul à garder son équilibre. Severus l'avait lâché pour pouvoir tenir debout correctement. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans tout les sens, ses points étaient crispés et son corps était tendu de la tête aux pieds.

- Harry… Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Tom.

Immédiatement, la tête brune se releva, révélant deux yeux à nouveau entièrement verts. Les éléments se déchainèrent un peu plus. La pluie commençait à tomber avec force. Tout le monde fut trempé en quelques secondes. Le bateau roulait de plus belle. Les hommes avaient finis par s'accrocher aux balustrades du pont, aux cordages et autres prises, pour ne pas risquer de tomber ou de se retrouver à l'eau.

Au milieu de ce chaos, Harry se tenait droit, le regard braqué sur Tom. Il fit un pas puis un autre et encore un autre. Lentement, il avançait vers l'homme. À la surprise de tous, Tom recula. Il avait peur. Plus aucune admiration pour le garçon ne pouvait compenser cette peur. Il était terrifié par la puissance que le jeune garçon dégageait. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry ainsi. Il n'aurait même jamais osé l'imaginer. Certes, il avait su que la magie de l'île s'était liée à lui, d'une certaine façon. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point.

Tranquillement, Harry continuait à avancer droit sur Tom. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Tom recula de plus belle. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé le corps de Drago. Ce n'était pas lui qu'Harry visait, mais le blond. Qu'il avait été bête ! S'il avait gardé le blond comme otage, il aurait put obliger Harry à se calmer. De rage il abattit son poing sur la rambarde qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Toujours très déstabilisés, aucun des pirates ne put empêcher le brun de prendre son amour dans ses bras. Avec douceur, Harry souleva Drago du sol, le serrant contre son cœur. Et sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il prit son envole vers la forêt. Malgré sont départ, les éléments continuaient à se déchainer.

Tom poussa un hurlement de rage lorsque Harry disparu dans la forêt.

Harry vola rapidement à travers les arbres. Mieux valait rester à couvert, au cas ou Tom déciderait de les poursuivre ou de les viser avec ses canons. Heureusement, il se retrouva rapidement sur la pente menant à la réserve des Indiens.

Maintenant il fallait espérer qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard pour sauver son amour. Car entre ses bras, Drago s'était à nouveau évanouit et son corps pesait de plus en plus lourd au fils des secondes qui s'écoulaient bien trop vite.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Une fois arrivé sur la petite place de la réserve, Harry se dirigea le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la tente de Sirius. Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans la tente, repoussant tant bien que mal le tissu qui masquait l'entrée.

Sirius était tranquillement assis dans son tipi avec Cho Chang. À l'arrivée du jeune homme, l'adulte se leva précipitamment. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Pendant que le chef de la tribu sortait chercher son guérisseur, Harry posa le blond sur la paillasse qui servait de lit.

Cho Chang voulut s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il était arrivé au jeune homme, mais son père arrivait déjà avec Remus Lupin, le guérisseur. Immédiatement, l'homme se pencha sur le blond et, d'un geste, fit sortir tout le monde de la tente.

Une fois dehors, Sirius congédiât sa fille et se tourna vers Harry.

- Explique moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Sans grande conviction, le brun relata tout ce ce qui était arrivé depuis sa dispute avec Drago jusqu'au combat contre Tom. Tout au long de son récit, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets sur l'entrée du tipi.

Le temps passait lentement pour les deux hommes. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son jeune ami et Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la possibilité que Drago ne survivrait pas.

Il leur fallu attendre une demi heure avant de voir Remus sortir enfin de la tente. Harry, qui avait fini par s'asseoir par terre, se releva brusquement.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda le brun.

- Ces jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais il lui faut du repos ! Luna l'a bien aidé. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

- Est ce que…

- Tu peux entrer le voir, mais il dort, alors ne le réveille pas. Tu pourras le ramener chez toi, demain. Pour l'instant il ne faut pas qu'il bouge, ou sa blessure s'aggravera.

- Merci. À peine ce mot lâché, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la paillasse ou le corps du blond reposait. Il était tellement pâle. Si la couverture qui le recouvrait ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration, Harry aurait parfaitement pu le croire mort. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha du blessé. Il s'assit doucement en tailleur à ses côtés, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux de ce visage tant aimé. Il savait parfaitement que tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait refusé que Drago reparte chez lui. S'il avait accepté de le laisser partir, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Il s'en voulait tellement !

Les minutes passèrent avec lenteur. Harry ne faisait que regarder son amour, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Sirius passa à l'heure du repas, lui apportant de quoi manger et lui expliquant qu'il avait envoyé des indiens chercher les garçons perdu. Ainsi ils resteraient à la réserve jusqu'au lendemain. Permettant à Harry de rester au coté de Drago sans aucun problème.

Le brun ne fit aucune remarque. Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Toute son attention était focalisée sur son amour.

Sirius savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train d'arriver au brun. Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus et le déconnectaient du reste du monde. Il resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le blond se réveille. Sans faire de bruit, Sirius quitta la tente et se rendit auprès de Remus pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tomba sur la réserve des indiens. Les garçons perdus furent répartis dans différents tipis et Sirius fut gracieusement accueillit dans celui de Remus. Il ne voulait pas déranger les deux jeunes garçons.

Le lendemain matin, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Tout lui paraissait flou. Que c'était-il passé ? Fouillant un peu dans ses souvenirs, des images commencèrent à lui revenir. Soudain, le visage d'Harry s'imposa à lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le blond voulut se redresser, mais une brusque douleur lui parcouru le corps l'obligeant à se rallonger. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son mouvement avait réveillé Harry. Le brun était tombé de sommeil au milieu de la nuit. Se retrouvant assis en tailleur, la tête ballotant sur son torse. C'était une posture pour le moins inconfortable.

Au mouvement brusque du blond, il ouvrit les yeux à son tour tout en se passant une main sur la nuque pour diminuer quelque peu la douleur qui s'y était logée. Puis, il releva son regard, tombant directement dans les yeux orage du blond.

Un long silence s'éternisa entre eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Soudain, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha un peu vers Drago.

- Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais. Il aurait voulu que sa voix exprime un certain amusement, de façon à détendre l'atmosphère. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit et ressentait toujours s'entendait parfaitement.

- Pardon… Drago était touché. C'était bête, mais il était content que le brun se soit inquiété pour lui. Même s'il était passé vraiment très près de la mort. Il le savait.

Un nouveau silence décida de pointer le bout de son nez pendant quelques minutes. Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici, mais Harry le devança.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Drago. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter… Je voulais tellement que tu restes ici avec nous… avec moi pour toujours ! J'ai été égoïste et cela t'a mit en danger. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et je… Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu… tu décidais de rentrer chez toi… Et je ne m'y opposerais plus.

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Devait-il lui expliquer qu'il n'avait souhaité que vérifier si sa mère allait bien, avant que leur discussion ne prenne un tournant vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait décidé ? Ou, devait-il profiter de l'ouverture que lui offrait Harry pour rentrer enfin chez lui ?

Après tout, il était passé près de la mort et cela risquait d'arriver à nouveau ! Certes, il aimait Harry, il le savait et l'avait accepter. Il adorait aussi les garçons perdus. Mais était-il prêt à risquer sa vie pour rester avec eux ? Ils formaient une famille tous ensemble, bien qu'étrange. Mais sa vrai famille l'attendait peut être. Peut-être que sa mère était morte d'inquiétude à son sujet et que son père avait revu ses positions par rapport à son futur. Tout était possible.

Soudain, une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Le temps. Est ce que le temps se déroulait de la même manière des deux côtés de l'étoile ? Il était sur l'île depuis un bon moment déjà ! Est-ce que le même nombre de jours s'était écoulé du côté de ses parents ? Ou alors, plus ou moins la même durée ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il fallait qu'il rentre ! Au moins pour vérifier que rien ne leur était arrivé ! Qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié ! Et peut-être… Qu'il resterait définitivement là-bas ?

Oui, mais… Harry… Il ne voulait pas le laisser derrière lui. Même s'ils avaient des problèmes pour se comprendre parfois, ou qu'ils se disputaient… Il ne voulait pas le quitter ! Pas maintenant alors que tout ne faisait que commencer. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener avec lui. D'abord, parce que ses parents ne voudraient jamais accepter son amour pour un autre garçon et ensuite, parce qu'Harry ne laisserait jamais les garçons perdus derrière lui.

Que devait-il faire ? La balle était dans son camp. À lui de prendre la bonne décision.

Pendant ce temps. Harry était toujours assit aux côtés du blond. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il comprenait que Drago réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée. Il devait faire une mise au point et surtout, choisir. Est-ce qu'il resterait, ou retournerait-il chez lui ? Non ! Il ne voulait même pas y penser ! Il fallait qu'il reste ! Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il ne réussirait jamais à retourner à sa vie d'avant comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il ne voulait pas connaître à nouveau la douleur d'une séparation.

Seulement, il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Il l'avait empêché de partir une fois et cela avait conduit le blond aux portes de la mort. Il ne recommencerait pas une deuxième fois une telle erreur. Si jamais Drago décidait de rentrer chez lui définitivement, Harry se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Cela fessait bien trop de mal.

Le silence s'éternisait dans le tipi. Drago prenait son temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Et Harry lui laissait le temps de choisir par lui-même.

Ce fut au bout de longues minutes que le blond annonça son choix.

- Je voudrais retourner chez moi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Drago avait fait son choix. Tout avait été de sa faute. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ne veuille pas rester.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, avec l'intention de demander à Remus si Drago pouvait faire le voyage jusqu'à Londres aujourd'hui. Mais au moment ou il allait passer l'ouverture du tipi, la voix du blond le rappela.

- Harry. Je ne dis pas que je veux retourner définitivement chez moi. Je veux juste… vérifier quelque chose avant de prendre ma décision finale.

Le brun ne se retourna pas, mais fit un simple signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu, puis il sortit.

Lorsque Harry fut partit, Drago ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme en lui demandant de le ramener chez lui. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de justifier sa demande. Il n'aurait pas dû, surtout si au final il décidait de réellement rester avec son père et sa mère. Mais voir le dos abattu d'Harry lui avait porté un véritable coup de poignard au cœur.

Harry marchait doucement à travers la réserve des indiens à la recherche du guérisseur de la tribu. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Même si Drago avait dit ne vouloir que vérifier quelque chose, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il décide de rester là-bas. Et Harry ne pourrait pas rester avec lui. Ils seraient donc définitivement séparés cette fois. Dire qu'il avait refusé de le voir mourir, il aurait peut-être mieux fallut. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi ! Il avait mal agi ! C'était de sa faute ! Il aurait dû faire confiance au blond et ne pas lui cacher qu'il ne pouvait pas partir seul de l'île. Rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se passer s'il ne s'était pas emporté.

Le fil de ses réflexions l'avait conduit sur la place centrale de la réserve. Remus était assit sur un des troncs d'arbres qui servaient de banc tout autour d'un cercle de pierre qui délimitait l'espace du feu lorsque ce dernier était allumé. L'homme le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés et attendit qu'il parle.

- Drago s'est réveillé. Je voulais te prévenir et savoir s'il serait d'aplomb pour faire un voyage de l'autre côté aujourd'hui…

- Je te dirais ça une fois que je l'aurais vu. Sur ce, l'homme se leva et abandonna le garçon à ses tristes pensées.

Sirius l'avait mit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux garçons et il comprenait parfaitement Drago. Il aurait réagit de la même manière si son amour s'était comporté de cette façon envers lui. Il comprenait aussi ce qui poussait le blond à vouloir retourner dans son monde. Il s'inquiétait simplement pour sa famille. Le problème, c'est que le temps ne se déroulait pas vraiment de la même manière entre ici et l'autre côté. Et cela variait beaucoup. Une semaine sur l'île pouvait être aussi longue qu'une année ou aussi courte qu'un rêve par rapport au monde du garçon. On ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Remus arriva rapidement devant l'abri du chef et ne se gêna pas pour entrer directement à l'intérieur.

Drago fut quelque peu déstabilisé par l'entrée brutale de l'homme, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Remus s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va… Drago n'eu pas la force de le regarder. Il savait parfaitement qui était cet homme, il l'avait rencontré lors de sa dernière venu à la réserve. Remus Lupin était le guérisseur des indiens et s'était sûrement lui qui l'avait soigné.

- Pourrais-tu, au moins, avoir la décence de me dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas un reproche, bien au contraire et le blond en fut surprit. Il leva alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur. L'homme lui souriait de façon bienveillante. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago se sentit immédiatement en confiance avec cet homme. Toujours allongé sur sa paillasse, il tourna doucement la tête pour pouvoir le voir facilement.

- J'ai mal un peu partout. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il était persuadé que le guérisseur l'avait entendu.

- Bien, je vais te préparer quelque chose contre la douleur.

Sans attendre, Remus se leva et se mit à farfouiller dans différents coins de la tente, sortant souvent du champ de vision du blond. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour revenir auprès de ce dernier en lui proposant un bol en terre cuite, remplit d'un liquide pour le moins étrange.

- Bois.

Et Drago avala le tout, avec l'aide du guérisseur. Immonde ! C'était tout simplement imbuvable ! Malgré tout, le blond fut obligé finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Une fois cela fait, Remus rallongea doucement Drago et attendit que son remède face effet.

- Harry est venu me voir. Et au vu de sa question je suppose que tu lui as demandé de retourner chez toi.

- Oui. Mais pas définitivement ! Je veux juste… Je…

- Je comprends Drago. Remus lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Vous comprenez ? Drago était vraiment étonné. C'était bien la première personne qui disait le comprendre depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette île.

- Oui Drago, sache que tu n'es pas le premier à atterrir sur cette île. Moi aussi je viens de l'autre côté. Je ne fais pas partit des indiens pure souche, comme Sirius. J'ai été un enfant perdu moi aussi, pendant un certain temps.

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? Drago était plus qu'intéressé par cet homme qui semblait avoir vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de se redresser et de s'asseoir tout seul, sans aucune douleur.

- Hé bien, tout comme toi, j'ai été amené ici par une fée. Mais dans les année 1400. Je sais que cela peut te paraître parfaitement impossible et pourtant, c'est bien la vérité. Bref, mon histoire peut se résumer assez vite. Petit, j'ai été enlevé de ma maison pour être vendu, je n'avais alors que cinq ans. Mais durant le… transport… mes agresseurs on eu un accident et son morts. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul. C'est Nymphe, ma fée, qui m'a retrouvé quelques heures plus tard dans une forêt. J'étais presque mort de froid et de fatigue. Elle m'a ramené sur l'île. Et comme tout enfant perdu de l'époque, j'ai rencontré Tom. Il s'est débrouillé pour s'attirer mon amitié et m'a proposé de grandir en me faisant miroiter monts et merveilles. Et j'ai fini par accepter. Malheureusement, une fois adulte, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire et il m'a proposé de devenir l'un de ses pirates. De nouveau j'ai accepté. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. Un jour, Tom nous a ordonné d'aller piller la réserve des indiens. Et c'est la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sirius. Heureusement, lui aussi était adulte. Il m'a fait revenir dans le droit chemin et m'a fait entrer au service du précédent guérisseur qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dites-vous me comprendre ? Vous étiez encore jeune quand vous êtes arrivé sur l'île.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Drago. Car, même si mon corps a grandit rapidement, mon esprit et mon cœur n'ont pas suivis. J'ai longtemps regretté mon monde une fois aux côtés de Tom. J'ai souvent voulut savoir si mes parents pensaient encore à moi et même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre, je voulais être sûr qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oubliés. Alors je comprends ce que tu souhaites faire en retournant voir tes parents.

- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a obligatoirement un « mais »…

- Effectivement, il y a un « mais ». En allant là bas, tu sais qu'il y a une chance que tu te rendes compte que tu peux rester avec eux. Qu'ils ne se sont peut-être même pas rendus compte de ton absence. Que tu laisseras le pays imaginaire derrière toi. Et il faut (aussi) que tu prennes en compte les sentiments d'Harry, Drago. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Les garçons perdus tiennent aussi énormément à toi.

- Je sais ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais… Depuis que je suis sur cette île, j'ai passé des moments magnifiques. Seulement, j'ai aussi risqué ma vie. J'ai même faillit mourir ! Et puis, je veux juste savoir si mes parents vont bien. Ensuite, je reviendrais ici et je prendrais ma décision en pesant le pour et le contre avec Harry. Ce n'est pas un choix que je veux prendre à la légère !

- Alors je suis rassuré. Tu sais Drago, Harry tiens beaucoup à toi, tout comme les enfants perdus.

- Oui…

- Bon ! Je vais dire à Harry que tu peux faire le voyage jusqu'à Londres cet après midi.

- D'accord !

Remus se leva en faisant un sourire au blond et sortit de la tente d'un pas calme. Il retrouva rapidement Harry, toujours assit à la même place que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il s'assit tranquillement auprès du brun.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien Harry. Il a encore quelques douleurs, mais elles ne sont vraiment pas graves. Ce sont juste ses muscles qui se rebellent un peu.

- Et… Et pour le voyage…

- Il pourra le faire cet après-midi. Tu sais Harry, il souhaite juste vérifier que tout va bien pour ses parents. Il veut juste avoir toutes les informations en mains pour être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Et il ne la prendra pas sans en avoir parler avec toi.

- Tu es sûr ? Il ne m'abandonnera pas ? Il ne … ne me…

- Non Harry. Il ne te trahira pas. Il me l'a dit Harry. Il ne souhaite pas faire ce choix sans en parler avec toi.

- Je te crois Remus.

- Alors emmènes le Harry. Emmènes le à Londres et prouves lui que tu as confiance en lui. Vous pourrez partir dans deux heures au minimum.

- Merci Remus.

- De rien. Allez, va le rejoindre.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva immédiatement et prit la direction du tipi de Sirius. Une fois devant, il prit une grande respiration et souleva le tissu de l'entrée.

Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement ceux du blond. Ce dernier était assit en tailleur sur la paillasse, la tête tournée face au mur à l'opposé de l'entrée. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu Harry entrer. Le brun approcha doucement et s'installa près de Drago. Puis lentement, il posa sa main gauche sur la frêle épaule de son amour.

- Drago ? Harry l'appela calmement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Le blond tourna brusquement la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il était vraiment plongé dans ses pensées.

- Harry ? Je… Drago était vraiment gêné, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. Je viens de quitter Remus, il m'a dit que tu serais d'aplomb pour allez à Londres dans deux heures à peu près.

- Harry…

- Drago s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus. J'ai compris la raison pour laquelle tu me demandes de t'emmener voir ta famille à Londres. Et je l'accepte. J'ai confiance en toi et je compte bien te le prouver. Mais il y a juste une chose que je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas. Je… Je t'aime Drago. Et je t'aimerais quoique tu décides. Même si ton choix nous obligeait à être séparés.

Drago fixait Harry de ses yeux argentés, sans pouvoir les détourner. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Comment pourrait-il oublier une chose pareille alors que lui aussi l'aimait à la folie ! C'était bien pour cela que sa décision était si difficile à prendre.

Lentement, il passa ses bras autour du coup du brun, qui ce laissa faire, surpris, et le serra avec force contre lui.

- Harry, je t'aime, moi aussi. Et je n'oublie pas que tu m'aimes. La décision finale on la prendra ensemble. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais, même si ce que je te demande te paraît cruel, j'ai besoin de toi pour prendre cette décision. Je t'aime, mais j'aime aussi mes parents et si je me rends compte qu'ils vont mal et que je dois rester à leurs cotés alors je…

- Je sais Drago. Je ne veux pas y penser, mais je sais. Et je l'accepte…

- Harry…

Leur regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, vert contre gris. Ils ne se lâchaient plus. Lentement leurs visages s'approchaient de plus en plus. Drago ferma doucement les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête. Il pouvait facilement sentir le souffle chaux de la respiration du brun venir mourir sur ses lèvres.

- Bon les jeunes ! Il est temps de partir !

Sirius venait de faire brusquement irruption dans la tente.

- Hé ben quoi ? Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ?

Drago se trouvait toujours assis en tailleur sur la paillasse, mais Harry était étale par terre, poussé avec force par Drago pour éviter une situation compromettante. Le blond, rouge de honte n'osa pas répondre à la question du chef des indiens et Harry se releva tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

- Non Sirius, tout va bien. Tu nous as juste fait peur. Bon, je vais attendre dehors Drago. Prends ton temps.

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la tente, abandonnant Drago aux mains de l'indien. Ce dernier avança rapidement vers le petit blond et lui proposa sont aide pour qu'il puisse se lever sans problème. Le jeune homme accepta et c'est, bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'ils sortirent de la tente pour rejoindre Remus et Harry sur la place de la réserve.

Une fois arrivés, Sirius déposa Drago sur un tronc d'arbre et fit signe à Remus de le rejoindre.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Drago, à la prochaine fois ! Sirius ne semblait pas douter un seul instant qu'il allait revoir le jeune homme.

Harry en était bien moins sûr, mais il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Remus et de faire confiance au blond. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb. Drago prit finalement la parole.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller.

- Oui. Luna ?

Immédiatement, la petite fée fit son apparition. Sans qu'Harry ne lui dise rien, le petit être se mit à voleter tout autour du blond, rependant sa poudre sur le jeune homme.

- Merci Luna. Bon, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry tendit la main vers Drago, le blond l'attrapa doucement, serrant avec force les doigts de l'autre garçon. D'un coup sec, le brun attira son amour contre lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond.

Drago laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine du garçon. Il voulait profiter de cet instant. Il ne voulait presque plus partir. Il était si bien ainsi, au creux de ses bras, bercé par les battements de cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Malheureusement, cet instant magique fut brisé par Harry.

- Tu es prêt ? Murmura t-il.

- … Oui…

Immédiatement, il se sentit soulever dans les airs. Les bras d'Harry s'étaient resserrés autour de son corps. Drago se laissa porter par le brun à travers les différents courants du vent. Ses yeux étaient fortement fermés. C'était lui qui avait prit la décision d'aller voir ses parents. Pourtant, il le regrettait désormais. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait depuis que Sirius les avaient rejoins dans la tente. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal. Il avait peur.


	13. Chapter 13

Petite piqure de rappel que je ne met pas assez souvent les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling et l'univers de Peter Pan à J.M Barrie

C'est le dernier chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13

De son côté, Harry ne voulait penser à rien. Ni à ce corps serré contre le sien, ni à la tension qui l'habitait, ni à leur destination. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Ne pas imaginer que dans quelques minutes, face à ses parents, Drago prendrait la décision de rester à leur coté. Dans quelques minutes, ils seront peut-être séparés pour toujours. Le blond allait peut-être l'abandonner pour toujours. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de survoler Londres. Drago dû rouvrir les yeux pour les conduire jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois au-dessus de la cour, Harry les fit atterrirent sur une large branche d'un des arbres décorant la cour. La branche se trouvait juste en face de la fenêtre de la chambre du blond. Se dernier releva la tête, pour faire face au regard vert de son amour. Il se trouvait dos à la vitre. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux gris ne voulaient pas se détacher des deux émeraudes qui leur faisaient face. Il ne voulait pas regarder à l'intérieur de cette demeure. Il ne voulait pas… Malgré tout, il referma doucement les yeux et se tourna prudemment pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre. Alors seulement, il les rouvrit.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui, lui creva le cœur. Son père et sa mère se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et se souriaient. Drago n'avait jamais vu son père sourire ainsi. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Il avait disparu et eux semblaient satisfaits. Son regard se posa alors sur ce qui les entouraient.

Il avait beau savoir que c'était sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Le papier peint avait totalement changé, les meubles n'étaient plus les même. Ce n'était plus sa chambre. C'était devenue une pouponnière. Ce qui terrorisa Drago.

Il se rendit, alors compte qu'un berceau se trouvait près de ses parents. Mais ce dernier était vide. Un vide tout aussi important se forma dans son cœur. Il ne voulait surtout pas lever le regard pour voir ce que tenait sa mère entre ses bras, bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui devait s'y trouver. Malgré lui, il leva son regard jusqu'au creux des bras de la femme qui l'avait mit au monde. Et là, il le vit. Ce petit être qui lui avait tout pris. Ce bébé qui faisait de drôles de grimaces à ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'était pourtant pas resté si longtemps sur l'île ! Pourtant ses parents avaient eu le temps de l'oublier et même de le remplacer !

Le coup qu'il reçut au cœur le fit chanceler. Il serait tombé de l'arbre, si Harry n'avait pas laissé ses bras autour de sa taille et ne l'avait retenue, le serrant à nouveau contre son torse. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux gris.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Drago se tourna brusquement, tournant le dos à cette scène de bonheur qui lui crevait le cœur de chagrin, et cacha son visage dans le cou du brun.

Harry serra le jeune homme contre lui. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi était passé par là.

Lorsque Tom l'avait trahit, il avait voulut retourner chez lui, dans sa famille. Il avait mit du temps à les retrouver. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin réussit, il s'était lui aussi retrouvé face à une fenêtre fermée abritant une famille heureuse, rassemblée autour d'un poupon qui ne faisait que l'écœurer. Il était retourner sur l'île en larme et totalement dévasté. L'île avait connu une grande vague de destruction et des bouleversements climatiques pendant un bon moment. Seul Luna avait réussit à le calmer et à redonner un sens à sa vie.

Il allait tout faire pour consoler Drago et l'aider à surmonter la perte de sa famille.

Soudain, il sentit le corps du blond frissonner. Il baissa la tête pour plonger directement dans le regard envoutant de son amour. La tristesse et la douleur qui habitait ses yeux lui firent mal. Il ne voulait pas que de telles lueurs habitent le regard de son bien-aimé. Alors lentement, il approcha son visage de celui du blond.

Drago savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Après tout, si ses parents l'avaient oublié, il avait bien le droit d'en faire autant. Il vivrait heureux ! Il oublierait tout ce qui ne concernerait pas Harry, les enfants perdus et le pays imaginaire.

Alors il ferma doucement les yeux et laissa Harry avancer jusqu'à lui. Rapidement, il sentit les lèvres du brun effleurer les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste. Il savait qu'Harry l'embrassait parce qu'il le voulait, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. C'était une promesse.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, leurs fronts restèrent en contact. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer.

Puis, Drago murmura :

- Ramène moi chez nous…

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire. Drago allait rester ! Il avait décidé de rester avec lui sur l'île. « Chez nous ». Ces deux petits mots résonnèrent longtemps dans le cœur du brun alors qu'ils s'envolaient à nouveau vers le pays imaginaire pour y vivre leur amour et de nouvelles aventures, ensemble.

Dans la petite chambre, derrière la fenêtre, le petit garçon d'environ un ans et demi regardait par la fenêtre les deux personnes qui venaient de s'envoler. Il était peut-être petit, mais Maximilien n'était pas bête. Il avait parfaitement reconnu le blond. Ses petits yeux de bébé se tournèrent vers la photo qui était posée sur la commode, contre le mur gauche de la fenêtre.

Dans un cadre d'argent où était gravé « pour toujours », était placée une photographie où une femme, un homme et un jeune garçon de 14 ans souriaient doucement. Une petite photo d'un nourrisson avait été ajoutée dans le coin droit, mais ne masquait aucune personne déjà présente. La famille Malfoy au grand complet.

Maximilien savait désormais que, même si ses parents croyaient que son frère avait disparu, ce dernier était bien vivant et heureux… Pour toujours.

FIN.

Voilà… C'est la fin d'une histoire de conte de fée. Je suis très triste ! Bon, il faut avouer que ce chapitre est très, très court et je m'en excuse mais je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi rajouter…

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire ! Et particulièrement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer des reviews et qui m'ont fait partagée leur avis et leur ressentit ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça aide pour écrire de savoir ce que les gens pensent, ressentent, espère et imagine pour la suite !

Alors un grand merci a ces personnes qui se reconnaitrons parfaitement et merci aussi aux autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire et qui n'ont peut être pas trouvé le temps ou les mots pour me faire partagé leur avis.

Merci à tous !

Allez ! Maintenant je vais vous faire travailler ! Et oui chacun son tour ! Alors voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur un des contes de mon enfance et si mon style vous plais je vous propose de me dire :

- Quel conte de fée vous souhaiteriez voir rejouer par les personnages d'Harry Potter (en slash mignon comme celui-ci), n'importe le quel. Si je ne le connaît pas, j'essaierais de me renseigner ne vous en faite pas !

- Quel couple incarnerait les personnages principaux.

- Et si vous en avez, des moments que vous souhaitez absolument voir ou au contraire ne pas voir !

Voilà ! A vos claviers ! Et à bientôt je l'espère !

PS : Petit pub, j'ai aussi écrit d'autre fic U.A, alors allez donc jetez un coup d'œil !


End file.
